The Prince Returns
by Nicole Fiction
Summary: The Order calls upon a once-famous and respected wizard to help the Order defeat Lord Voldemort. The wizard returns to England with his wife and daughter-a young witch about Harry's age. How will they affect the Order? How will they affect Harry's life
1. Richard Prince

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Everything and anything you recognize belongs to someone else. All Potter characters are J.K. Rowling's. Again, I OWN NOTHING!  
  
The Prince Returns  
  
Chapter One  
Richard Prince was getting old. At age fifty-three, he could no longer deny it. His wife, ten years younger than he, was a constant reminder. She looked young, vibrant. She was always full of energy. Richard was always tired. His children, age twenty and sixteen, only served as another reminder. His son, Braydon, was engaged. His daughter, Regan, his baby girl, was suddenly dating. He did not know when it had happened; he had become old. A look in the mirror proved that he was no longer a young man. His once-blonde hair was now gray. He had wrinkles. His face, especially his eyes, betrayed the long life he had led. While many women still considered him handsome, he failed to turn heads as he used to. He was no longer athletic, though still physically fit for his age. While his lack of youth troubled him, Richard supposed that he should be grateful to even still be alive. He had put his poor body through a lot over his fifty-three years. However, his past activities were long over. Years ago, long before people knew of Harry Potter, or even Voldemort, he was a well-known wizard. He was the one with the famous scars, and he was the one constantly defeating dark wizards. But again, that was all over. He had quit being a hero and instead decided to be a husband, a father, a respectable member of a respectable community. He also thought that he had gotten out of the hero business just in time. Voldemort came into power not longer after he had left Europe for America, with his wife and young son. Once in America, he easily secured a nice, comfortable job at a wizard institute in New York City, not unlike Hogwarts in Europe. Even in America, where wizards operated differently than in Europe, Richard Prince was considered a powerful man, and a powerful wizard.  
At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter and his friends were preparing to board the Hogwarts Express to go home after an eventful fifth year. In New York, Richard Prince was finishing his day at the New York Institute for the Magically Gifted. His office was a mess. He did not allow any house-elves to enter his private space. As headmaster, he rarely spent any time cleaning. Instead, he usually shoved the papers piled on his desk into a drawer at the end of each day. He was doing just that when he received an owl, which he did not recognize. However, as he took the offered note, he did recognize the handwriting. An old friend, a very old friend, Lucius Malfoy, seemed to have urgent business with Richard.   
Molly and Arthur Weasley were trying not to mention anything to their children. They did not know enough details to say anything to any of them, especially Ron. However, they were terribly excited by what Remus Lupin told them hours ago, while waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive. They managed to wait until everyone had sat down to dinner to share the news. Molly begin hesitantly at first, casting glances at Arthur.  
"Children, the order has been very busy," she began. Fred and George nodded in agreement, pretending to know what was going on.  
"However, we desperately need help. One name has been mentioned several times," Arthur continued," however, he won't be extremely willing to help."  
"Why not?" Ron demanded, shocked that anyone wouldn't jump to help the Order.  
"He's taken a bit of a ..... retirement," Molly began.  
"He has a nice job where he is, not that he needs it," Arthur said.  
"Just tell us who," Fred said, annoyed.  
Molly and Arthur exchanged looks.  
"Nothing is for certain," Molly said.  
"Oh, just tell us," Ginny grumbled. Everyone looked to her in surprise.  
"Fine, Richard Prince," Arthur relented. The twins gasped, a sudden gleam in their eyes.  
"That would be cool," Ron agreed with a smile. Ginny looked confused.  
"Who's he?" she asked. The boys stared at her in shock.  
"Just the greatest wizard ever," Fred said breathlessly. George nodded in agreement.  
"You wouldn't believe some of the things he has done. I've read all his books. His biography was amazing," Ron said. It was Ginny's turn to be in shock.  
"You read?" she asked. Ron shot her a dirty look.  
"Children, settle down," Molly warned.  
"Your mother is right," Arthur said. "Dumbledore has sent Mr. Prince a few letters, but that is all."  
"But why wouldn't he want to help the Order? He was always saving people, according to his biography," Ron said, looking smugly at Ginny. She rolled her eyes.  
"That was a very long time ago. He has other priorities," Molly said impatiently.  
"No more discussion about this. Tomorrow, Remus and Moody will be coming by for lunch. We will discuss it then. Now, how was school?" Arthur said. Ginny smiled and began going on about her new boyfriend.  
  
The twins and Ron were waiting for Remus and Moody when they arrived the next afternoon. No sooner had the two appeared in the fireplace than the boys started throwing questions at them concerning Richard Prince. Remus laughed. Moody looked concerned.  
"I wouldn't get your hopes up, boys. Richard is not as willing as he once was. But not to worry, we can do things without him," Moody said, his eyes roaming the room. Remus laughed and winked at them. Everyone crowded into the dining room. After some hesitation, Molly allowed Ron and Ginny to listen. It was quickly decided that Remus would go to America to talk with Richard. He deserved more than a few owls, and there was once a time when Richard considered Remus a friend. However, Remus would not go alone. After some debate, Remus convinced the adults that whoever accompanied him should be the ones who had been through the most, who had suffered, who could convince Richard that he was greatly needed. He just wasn't sure who that would be.  
"Snape. He's the spy, the one who became a Death Eater," Arthur offered. Remus turned slightly green at the prospect of traveling with Snape.  
"Albus. Headmaster to Headmaster. Respected wizard to respected wizard," Molly said.  
"Albus has his hands full," Moody said dismissively. They continued in this fashion for several minutes. Finally, Ron had had enough. They were oblivious. He stood up and addressed the room.  
"Harry," he said and sat back down. The adults looked towards one another, stupefied.  
"Of course!" Remus exclaimed. "He should have been the first one we thought of!"  
"His parents, Cedric, .... Sirius," Molly said quietly. "He's been through so much."  
"It's settled then. I'll take Harry. I can relieve the Dursley's of him this evening," Remus said, standing.  
"You cannot take Harry Potter all the way to New York by yourself, Remus. It is not safe," Moody said.  
"No, of course not. I assumed that Ron and Hermione would come with me," Remus stated. Ron gleamed. Ginny rolled her eyes, as did Moody.   
It did not take long for several members of the Order to realize Remus's plan. While everyone trusted Remus to fairly represent them to Richard Prince, his choice of traveling companions was debatable. However, everyone was reassured when Albus Dumbledore approved Remus's choice, as long as he took another adult. Tonks quickly offered her services and it was settled. Hermione's parents agreed, but only after a long talk with Remus about their daughter's safety. The Dursley's couldn't wait to be rid of Harry. So, less than a week after the end of the school year, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Remus, Tonks, Molly, and Arthur were driving, yes driving, to the airport. Tonks was driving. She had had a few driving lessons to prepare her for the trip to the airport. Very few. Everyone was buckled in tightly. She kept her eyes on the road. Before leaving the Burrow, she had instructed everyone not to talk to her. She needed no distractions. Her rules were being strictly abided to. No one was speaking in more than a whisper, so not to frighten her.  
"Why are we flying?" Ron moaned for the hundredth time.  
"Can you Apparate?" Hermione said simply. Ron rolled his eyes.  
"Scared?" Harry asked with a grin.  
"Well, yeah," Ron admitted. "Have you ever flown?"  
"No," he said, suddenly very interested in the cars passing him by his window.  
"Well I have," Hermione said suddenly. "Nothing to it, really. In fact, it is safer to fly in an airplane than it is to ride in a car."  
"I'd have to agree," Remus said as Tonks suddenly slammed on the brakes.  
"Sorry," she exclaimed, swiveling her head towards the backseat to survey any damage. "Everyone okay?"  
  
"Fine! Just watch the road," Remus said quickly.  
"Oh, right." She turned back to the road. Remus breathed a sigh of relief as he saw a sign for the airport. They were almost there.  
"Who is this guy we're going to see?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence.  
"You don't know?" Ron looked shocked. "He is only one of the greatest wizards alive, ever!"  
"I have never heard of him before," Harry looked to Hermione for confirmation. She hadn't said anything about him yet.  
"He is a powerful wizard. I don't know about greatest ever, but definitely powerful. Several years ago, when our parents were our age, he did some amazing things. It would be a very different world, for both wizards and Muggles, if Prince didn't do what he did. But that was a long time ago. I have no idea what he'll be like now, or what he's capable of," Hermione said. She looked to Ron," Happy?"  
"Yes. Very good 'Mione." He leaned towards Hermione and Harry and whispered,"I can't wait to see his house."  
"Why?" Harry whispered back."  
"Supposedly, he knows all kinds of dark magic. Nothing really evil, just certain restricted spells. He has all kinds of magical items, some very, very rare," Hermione said, a sudden gleam in her eye. Harry knew she was thinking of a vast library filled with rare books.  
"Actually, I was referring to something else," Ron said, sighing. " He's got more money than Malfoy."  
"So?"  
"So his house is supposed to be huge. All kinds of stuff. And, it's in Muggle New York."  
"His house is not in Muggle New York, not exactly," Hermione interjected. "He lives in a part of Manhattan with other wizards. However, the area is very accessible to Muggles. His house is enchanted so that there is not magic on the first floor. However, the rest of the house is very magical."  
"Whatever," Ron said, looking annoyed. Harry wasn't satisfied.  
"If he's this great and powerful wizard, where was he sixteen years ago?" he asked. Hermione and Ron looked at each other.  
"It said in his biography that he was in New York. He received offers from both sides, but chose to stay out of it until it reached America. It never reached America," Ron said. He glanced at Harry's scar.  
"That doesn't seem very heroic. He stayed out of the fight because he didn't want to get hurt. He should have come over to Europe and helped fight, if he was so special," Harry muttered.  
"It was a long time ago Harry. Things were very different then," Remus said quietly. Harry blushed. He hadn't realized Remus was listening. "Richard is a good man. He did what he thought was best for his family. You know, he has a daughter about your age."  
"Regan Michelle Prince. Also has a son, Braydon Anthony Prince. He's about twenty. He plays professional Quidditch. Engaged to some model," Ron said proudly. "It's all in his biography."  
"Ron, you read his biography?" Harry asked, surprised. Hermione laughed. Ron ignored them both.   
Ron gripped his armrest so tightly that his hands were a terrible shade of white. Hermione, sitting next to him, sighed. "We won't take off for several more minutes. They are still loading people on. Now relax and wave good-bye to your parents."  
Ron let go of his armrests. He looked out his window. Sure enough, he could make out two figures at the window in the airport, waving excitedly. He waved back, wishing they would leave. He was worried enough about flying that he didn't need their added excitement. He would much prefer it if they simply acted like flying on a plane was more like riding the Hogwarts Express. They should really calm down.  
Twenty minutes later, they were in the air. Ron smiled and looked through the clouds, again releasing his armrest. "This isn't so bad."  
"Exactly, no different than riding a broom," Hermione said with a smile. Ron thought of all the Quidditch games he had seen in which players fell off their broom, resulting in severe injuries. His hands once again found the armrests. He looked to the others. Remus was asleep, snoring. Tonks was reading some magazine. Harry was looking out the window, totally at ease. Hermione was reading a book. He looked at the cover and smiled: The Complete Biography of Richard Prince. "What?" she demanded. He just shook his head and looked back out the window, any fear of flying temporarily forgotten.   
Harry wasn't sure what he expected when he landed, but he wasn't expecting what he saw. No one was there to greet them. Richard Prince was not there. He had not sent anyone for them, either. Harry thought that was awfully rude. They had come all this way. The least he could do was show some hospitality. Harry knew how big New York City was. He also knew that Remus expected them to get to their destination within the city without magic. What if they were to get lost? Richard Prince did not seem to mind. However, Remus and Tonks did not seem surprised by the lack of cooperation with Prince at all. If anything, they seemed happy. Hermione and Ron did not seem very concerned either. Harry thought that a man as rich as Prince could spare at least a driver or something to escort them around, but there was no one. Shrugging, Harry followed the group.   
After picking up their luggage, they left the airport. It was a beautiful day. Remus and Tonks headed for a line of cabs parked in front of the airport. Again, Harry was confused. They were taking a cab?  
He was further surprised when Remus pulled out a wad of American Muggle money. Harry put his luggage in the trunk with everyone else's and piled into the car. Remus sat in the front with the driver. Remus gave him their destination. Harry distinctly heard the word "hotel."  
"We aren't staying with Richard Prince," Harry asked Tonks, confused.  
"No. Of course not," she said with a laugh.  
"Harry, he isn't exactly expecting us," Hermione whispered. Realization hit Harry. Of course. No wonder Prince hadn't sent anyone to greet them. He didn't know they were coming.   
The hotel wasn't bad. It wasn't the nicest either. Harry couldn't help but wonder who was paying for all this. The Order didn't exactly have unlimited funds. Their room had two bedrooms, one with double beds. It also had a pull-out couch. Remus took the private bedroom. Tonks and Hermione shared the room with the double beds. Ron took the pull-out. Harry lay out on the loveseat. In a few days, he would meet Richard Prince.   
The next morning, Richard was glad to have the day off. Another thing he liked about the Institute was that it was so close to home. He was not forced to live on the school grounds. He slept in his own bed, next to his wife, with his daughter, also one of his students, in the next room. He was also able to spend the weekends at home. Thus, he was able to completely abandon work.  
That Saturday, he had big plans. To begin with, he have breakfast with his wife, Laura, and Regan. He would then spend some time in his office, tinkering with different types of magic. He might even be able to indulge in one of his favorite Muggle pastimes, television. However, his plans were interrupted that morning. He was reading the paper in his den while Laura sat across from him, engrossed in some romance novel. Regan was still asleep. She had a bad habit of staying out late Friday nights and sleeping late Saturday mornings. He was getting ready to send a house- elve up to wake attempt to wake her up for the second time, this time with cold water, when there was a knock at the door. Moments later, the butler emerged. They had a visitor. Sighing, Richard went downstairs to greet their visitor. In case he or she was Muggle, he couldn't invite them upstairs. His grandfather laughed at him as he passed his portrait. No, he couldn't have any Muggles upstairs.  
Richard was shocked to see the man in his foyer. He instantly recognized him. However, he had also aged. Remus Lupin had still been a boy when Richard had last seen him, barely out of Hogwarts. Now, he was a middle-aged man, with thinning hair and tattered robes. Richard was glad to see his old friend. However, he was too eager to discuss the letters he had been getting from Dumbledore. He greeted Remus with a hug.  
"How are you, Moony?" he asked. The younger man smiled a small smile in return.  
"Fine, fine. I assume you know why I am here?"  
"Let's not start that yet. Come upstairs. Laura will be happy to see you." He led Remus upstairs. Remus hadn't thought about Laura for quite some time. She had been good friends with Lily. In fact, the last time he had seen Laura, she had been with Lily. That was quite some time ago. However, when he saw the woman in the chair, reading a romance novel, of all things, he almost thought it was the same girl he knew all those years ago. Had she been wearing her robes, she could have been in the Gryffindor common room, reading a very similar book when she should have been studying. She looked up at him and smiled, momentarily taken aback.  
"Remus." She quickly crossed the room and hugged him. Her husband smiled and returned to his chair. Laura sat back down and Remus took a seat near them. They seemed to temporarily forget the reason for Remus's visit. They exchanged pleasantries and began talking like friends, like they had never separated. Almost half an hour later, Remus was surprised when a blonde girl sauntered down the stairs. She was still in her pajamas. Her hair was a mess. She appeared to have just gotten up. Remus noted that it was almost ten o'clock in the morning.  
"Regan, so glad you decided to join us," Richard said. She mumbled something indistinguishable and sat next to her father on the sofa. She lay down and appeared to go back asleep.  
"What exactly did you do last night?" Laura asked. Regan did not open her eyes.  
"Movies."  
"Until two in the morning?" Richard asked. Remus smiled. He could already see the family resemblance.  
"Okay," she said and sat up. She tucked her hair behind her ears and composed herself. Remus was surprised. She did look like her parents. She was pretty. Remus glanced towards her mother. Regan continued. "I went to the movies. That was totally the plan."  
"What movie," Richard said, not skipping a beat.  
"Kill Bill. Quentin Tarantino. Uma Thurman. She does, indeed, kill Bill."  
"Any good?" Richard asked. Laura smiled and turned back to her book.  
"Not Pulp Fiction, but good. However, I went with friends. A respectable girl cannot go to a theater in this city alone and keep a decent reputation."  
"With who?"  
"Gretchen and Leo."  
"Okay. Then what?"  
"Gretchen just broke up with Kyle."  
"Who?"  
  
"Kyle. They've been dating for, like, a week. Gretchen wanted to go by his apartment to see if he was there. She wanted to talk to him."  
"Gretchen is constantly changing boyfriends. Why talk to him?"  
  
"Gretchen is a complex person. I don't know. Anyway, we went by his apartment, but he wasn't there. So we were going home, I swear, but then Leo remembered he promised he would pick something up for his mom on the way home-you know how she is- and we had to go to the store. Then we ran into some friends. We started talking. They invited us to their house. We watched a movie at their house. Then we went home Right after the movie was over."  
"What movie?"  
"Return of the King, which is very long."  
"Okay, okay. Fine. Regan, this is Remus Lupin. He's an old friend from London."  
"Hi. Nice to meet you. Look, I didn't realize we had company. Can I go put on clothes?"  
"Please," Richard said. She left quickly.  
"You have met Regan at her absolute worst. She is not a morning person. I swear, she is a lovely girl," Laura said.  
"It's fine. I understand. I'm sure she is lovely," Remus said. "Actually, I shouldn't stay very long......we need to talk."  
"Yes," Richard agreed. He shared a quick look with Laura.  
"Regan is just now finishing her fifth year at the Institute. If I go to London, I'm taking the girls with me. I don't want to take Regan out of school with only two years left," Richard said quickly. Remus thought that maybe he had practiced that little speech.  
"Hogwarts is a fine school."  
"I am not the headmaster at Hogwarts. I am the headmaster here."  
"Listen, Richard, I know that you don't agree with everything Dumbledore had done, but we need you over there. Regan and Laura could stay here-"  
"No. If I go, my family goes. Braydon is already traveling constantly because of Quidditch. Laura and I only have a few more years before Regan abandons us also."  
"Fine. Hogwarts is still a fine school.'  
"Remus, my children are both very talented. I have been very impressed with the schools here, which is one of the reasons I moved to New York when I did. If they were at Hogwarts, they would be with children not as magically gifted as they are. It would not be fair to Regan to place in a class with students far behind her. I do not want her studies to lack," Richard said this looking Remus in the eye.  
"The students at Hogwarts are exceptional. Just because they do not come from a wizard family does not mean that they-"  
"Stop, Remus. I have heard all of that before. I know several Muggle-borns who excel in magic. However, they have a separate school here where they are introduced to magic at a very different level. I do not agree with the way Dumbledore mixes his students. Purebloods are very rare. Soon, there will be fewer wizards left. I worry for my children."  
"You-Know-Who has contacted you?"  
"His name is Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy has sent me many letters. While I do agree with some of Lucius's, and his Master's, principles, I do not agree with how he goes about things. Torture, the Unforgivables..."  
"What has he offered you?" Remus said with such intensity that Richard looked up, surprised.  
"Lucius Malfoy has several things to offer me."  
"He was in Azkaban..."  
"He isn't any more." Richard looked to his wife and took her hand. Remus laughed in exasperation.  
"I came all this way to find out you're on the other side."  
"I am not on any side. I am just keeping my options open."  
"You say that so simply, like your deciding what stock to invest in."  
"Listen, this is no longer about us, Remus. This is about our children. Their children. Whatever decision I make, it will be based on what is best for my children."  
"Do you think Voldemort's world is a good place for your children?"  
"I have kept a very close watch to what has been going on in Europe recently, Remus. I have yet to be impressed with the Ministry of Magic."  
"You and I both. Right now, the Ministry is keeping out of our way. They are not interfering. Nor are they asking for our help. Not until it is necessary."  
"You're asking me to move my family to another country, a country which I haven't seen in two decades. You're asking me to use magic in a way I haven't for two decades. You're asking me to become something I don't think I am any more."  
"You can't stay here. You can't just watch it all happen."  
"I wasn't involved in the first war. I don't need to be in this one."  
"And we needed you then, just as we do now. Look how the first war turned out. Massive death and destruction. Now, less than two decades later, he's back. Nothing accomplished." Remus looked sharply at Richard. Richard sighed and put his face in his hands. His wife patted his shoulder soothingly. He looked at her.  
"What do you think we should do?"  
"You know what I think, Richard. I think we should move to London. I think we should help the Order. When I think of poor James and Lily...." Laura trailed off and looked at the carpet. Richard smiled up at Remus. The smile did not reach his eyes. It was then that Remus realized how old Richard was, what Richard had done in his life, what he had been through. It was all in his eyes.  
"Moony, you have given us a lot to think about. We will discuss this with Regan and Braydon this evening. Tomorrow we will make a decision."  
"Same time?" He asked, relieved. Richard nodded. He was about to go when he remembered those waiting for him at the hotel. He turned back to Laura and Richard. "Tomorrow, I have a few people I'd like to bring along. They are probably the ones you should talk to."  
"Who?" Richard asked.  
"Harry Potter and his friends," Remus said. Laura sat up quickly and grabbed her husband's hand.  
"James and Lily..." she whispered.  
"I know, I know. Fine, bring them along. How old is Harry?"  
"He and his friends are Regan's age." He said simply and left.  
"Regan's age..." Laura said with a sad smile. It seemed to  
Laura that Harry had had  
an awfully long life for someone Regan's age.  
  
The next morning, Ron and Hermione seemed very excited about meeting Richard Prince. He had been quoting from his biography all morning while she was reading from it. Harry, however, was nervous. Remus had told them about his conversation with Richard the previous day. Harry did not like the fact that Richard was so friendly with the Malfoys. It bothered him even worse when Remus explained that, like the Malfoys, the Princes were an old wizarding family. The two families were very aware of each other and generally on friendly terms. He did not like Richard's distaste for Muggle- borns. He worried about Hermione going to Richard's house. He was further upset when Tonks announced that she would not be going with them. Apparently, she had a bad reaction to food she had eaten at dinner the previous evening. At the restaurant, she was the only brave enough to order the meat surprise...... . Not wanting to make a bad impression, she opted for staying behind rather than throwing up all over Laura Prince.  
The four of them were going to be walking to the Prince house. It was within walking distance and Remus was unsure of how to use the Floo network in America. As they were walking along the street, Harry's nerves began to calm. Everyone along the street seemed perfectly normally. The large apartment buildings they were walking next to seemed perfectly normal. Then he went nervous again as he realized that they weren't apartment buildings at all, they were houses, or townhouses as he later heard them referred to. Each large building was a single home. He sighed as an image of Lucius Malfoy popped into his head. He was snapped out of his reverie by Ron and Hermione, who were bickering.  
"Give me the book back!" She exclaimed, trying to take the book back from Ron. Harry noticed it was Richard Prince's biography.  
"Why are you so weird about this book? You weren't reading it. You were just holding it. I need to check some facts before I meet Richard."  
"Oh, it's Richard now is it?" she teased, grabbing the book back and clutching it to her chest.  
"Why are you holding the book like that?" Ron demanded. A look of comprehension came of his face. "You LIKE him!"  
"What?" Hermione demanded, but the sudden color in her cheeks gave herself away.  
"You have a total crush on Richard Prince!"  
"So? What if I do?"  
"Hermione! He's like fifty!"  
"Fifty-three, actually. But so what? He's good-looking. He's also very intelligent. Graduated top of his class at the university. He was Head Boy. It is all right there in his biography." With that, Hermione quickened her pace and walked ahead of the boys. Harry thought he could see Remus smile. Ron, however, was not smiling.   
Any doubts Harry might have had about Richard vanished when he saw him. Richard was waiting for them upstairs, wearing simple jeans and t- shirt. He just looked so.....trustworthy. There was something about him that made Harry want to tell Richard all his secrets. For a moment, Harry wished that he went to school in New York. Richard seemed like he would be a cool teacher. Harry couldn't see himself going to Dumbledore about anything that wasn't magic-related. With Richard, however, Harry felt like telling him about everything, from his hatred of the Dursleys to his feelings for Cho Chang. Richard smiled at them.  
"Welcome to my home. Please, come on in. Laura will be here in a moment." He led them into the sitting room. Remus looked at him expectantly. Richard nodded. "I have a daughter about your age. However, she is still asleep. Could you go wake her? Maybe take your time? We need to talk...."he said to the teenagers. Harry couldn't help but smile. Richard just seemed Harry took a glance at Ron and Hermione. Ron was over any hard feelings Hermione may have caused. He was grinning at Richard in a manner Harry assumed to be similar to his own. Hermione, from the giddy look on her face, was in love.  
"So good to meet you, Mr. Prince," she muttered.  
"Richard, please. Regan's room is upstairs, last room down the hall,"he said with a smile. Harry dragged Ron and Hermione, who kept looking back, upstairs.  
"Whoa!" said Ron, once of out Richard's presence. "This place is amazing."  
Harry and Hermione nodded their agreement. The third floor, like the first two, was as impressive as it was large. Everything was richly decorated. The entire house looked as if it were from some decorating magazine. Hermione couldn't help but notice that the stairs seemed to continue on for several more flights once past the third floor. She couldn't help but wonder what was on the upper levels and just what they looked like.  
"You know, I bet the entire Burrow could fit into this floor," Ron said, obviously impressed, as they continued down the hall. They reached the final door and stood. Ron and Harry stared at each other. Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed open the door. It was her turn to be impressed. What lie beyond the door was a teenage girl's dream, both Muggle and Wizard. The entire room was decorated in different colors, but she could tell that at one point pink and green had been the central colors. There was a beautiful canopy bed to one side. There was a large vanity to one side, covered in make-up and other things. The closet, large from what Hermione could see of it, was filled with different clothes. Shoes and piles of clothing were everywhere. There was a fireplace in one corner. From the look of it, it was there for Floo purpose only. However, there was also a muggle telephone on the bedside table and an entertainment center complete with stereo, television, and dvd player. Hermione couldn't help but think that the entire Burrow could also fit into this room.  
"Where's the girl?" Ron asked. It was only then that Hermione noticed that the only thing missing from the teenage girl's room was the teenage girl. Chapter 2  
The trio had just begun to look around the cluttered room in search of a teenage girl when one climbed through the window. The three looked up in shock as a fairly tall blonde girl stepped into the room through the window. She did it like she had went in through the window several times before. Hermione quickly looked her over. She was slim, wearing jeans and a t-shirt, which looked like they had been slept in. Her hair fell half- way down her back and it appeared that it hadn't been brushed recently. Then Hermione noticed the broomstick in her hand. It looked to be fairly new. Hermione briefly wondered if she played Quidditch, or just used her broom to fly to her bedroom window. The girl then turned to face them. Hermione expected her to scream, or at least be surprised. Instead, she looked worried.  
"Don't tell my parents," she said quickly. "I was at my friend Gretchen's house. We were watching a movie. I fell asleep on her couch. Woke up a few minutes ago. Flew home. Literally."  
"Why can't we tell your parents," Hermione said. Ron and Harry were too busy staring to speak.  
"My parents are psychotic. They are way too overprotective. I mean, they're fine as long as they know where and when and who and all that, but they're picky. I mess up one time. One time. I told them I was at Gretchen's house. And I was. Only, Gretchen wasn't there." She looked as if she had told this story before. "My parents walked in and of course they had to find me in the worst possible position. And they knew! My mom was the one that got me the freaking birth control!" Hermione blushed as she realized what she was talking about. "Anyway, it's not like it's an everyday occurrence. It was, like, the first time. And we had been dating forever. Two years! Gretchen was just letting me borrow her apartment while her family was out of town. And my parents just happened to come by to bring me my clothes, which I hadn't asked for. And not they totally freak out about everything. And Voldemort's back. That doesn't help. They're psycho. He's all the way in England. This is America. Sometimes I think they forget that." She finished quickly and looked to them.  
"But your dad is Richard Prince," Ron said. She looked at Hermione and the two girls laughed.  
"Who is your dad?" she asked, somewhat defensively.  
"Nobody....Arthur Weasley."  
"I have never heard of him, which is completely my point. My dad was famous, like, a million years ago. And now that's all I ever hear about, how great my dad was before I was even born. And now he's just a teacher. People are so disappointed when they find out." She smiled a little at this. "Anyway, I'm going to go to the bathroom and, you know, clean up. Change clothes. Don't touch anything." With that she disappeared into her bathroom. The second she was gone, Ron and Harry went over to one of her shelves. On that shelf, there were several pictures of her and her friends. While the boys drooled over the pictures of Regan and her friends, Hermione wondered over to Regan's large bookcase. She was instantly impressed. Several of the books were ones that she had herself. Others were ones that she had only hoped to get her hands on. Some the library at Hogwarts didn't even have. She remembered Richard Prince's biography. The author had hinted that Mr. Prince may have questionable reading material in his library. Volumes on dark magic, ministry secrets, the possibilities were endless. Hermione was almost into a full-fledged fantasy involving Mr. Prince and his library when Ron let out a gasp on the other side of the room. She hurried over to him. He was staring at picture of man, stunned.  
"Ron? What's wrong?"she demanded, worried. She looked to Harry, but he was having a similar reaction. "What?"  
"This is Braydon Prince," Ron explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the entire world.  
"So? That's her brother."  
"But he's, like, the greatest Quidditch player. Ever," Ron said, enthralled. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at the picture. She let out a gasp, though much different from Ron's. Braydon Prince was gorgeous. He looked like his father. He had the same blonde hair as his sister, but his was thicker, fuller. He had his sister's green eyes, their father's eyes. Hermione felt like she could lost in the eyes, and it was only a photograph, a Muggle photograph at that. She would have to meet Braydon.....  
"I told you not to touch anything." The three of them turned to face Regan, each looking rather guilty. Regan cleaned up nicely. Once brushed, her hair looked quite nice. She wasn't wearing any makeup, but Hermione would bet that she wasn't the type of girl who usually needed makeup. Her clothes had also improved. She wore a pretty, but simple, green dress. Hermione noticed her shoes, sandals. They didn't look cheap.  
"Jimmy Choos. Brand-new," Regan said with a smile, looking towards her feet. She had noticed Hermione staring. "Let's go downstairs."   
Once downstairs, Regan plopped onto the couch next to her mother, across from Richard. Remus was standing. Unsure of what to do, the trio stood, also, facing Remus. The adults both wore wistful smiles. They had been laughing when the teenagers entered. Harry realized that they had been talking about before, before Voldemort, before Richard had left England. He looked around the room, wondering if they had been talking about his parents.  
"Are we moving to England?" Regan asked nonchalantly.  
"Yes," Richard said without hesitation. Remus looked startled. Laura's facial expression did not falter.  
"Are we pro-Voldemort or anti-Dark Lord?" she asked again, as casual as if asking if they were going to attend the neighborhood picnic. The other three teenagers gawked at her. Remus looked crushed. Laura and Richard were unaffected by their daughter's attitude. Harry thought that Voldemort had a very different reputation across the pond. No one seemed afraid of his name. No one was afraid to talk about him. No one was afraid to talk about the impending war. But why would they? When it had happened, they were miles away. It hadn't affected them, not really. They may have lost friends or loved ones, but it hadn't affected them, not directly. Harry turned back to Richard.  
"Well," Remus demanded, obviously wanting to ask the same question Regan had just offered, though not in such a blunt fashion. However, Regan appeared more interested in her fingernails than her family's position with Voldemort.  
"I haven't decided yet," Richard replied, again as if he were speaking of the neighborhood picnic. He smiled and turned to Remus. "All I have of his side are Lucius's letters. You came in person. You even brought Potter's son. How am I supposed to respond to that?"  
"When will you come to England?"  
"We'll need to find a house. Regan and I have a few more days of school left. In fact, she should be studying for her end of term exams right now." He looked pointedly at his daughter.  
"But we have company. I should entertain them. I know! We'll go shopping!" Suddenly, she wasn't as interested in her nails. "New York is one of the best cities. I've traveled, but I still think we've got the best stores. They're the true tourist attraction."  
Ron and Harry didn't seem very interested in shopping.....but if it was what Regan wanted. Hermione would rather study. She knew that American schools, especially Regan's taught much more about the dark arts. They taught you how to use the Unforgivables, not just how to defend yourself from them. Also, American schools were much more open to Muggle technology. As far as Hermione was concerned, studying sounded like a good time.  
"Fine. Fine, I'll give you the card. Share with your friends. One condition," Richard said as he pulled out his credit card. It was Muggle, of course. A black American Express card. No limits whatsoever. The possibilities were endless. Richard continued in a very grave manner. "No more shoes."  
"What? But Dad, I have to have a new pair for Monday. It is the second to last day of school. The new shoes will bring me good luck for finals. More importantly, Manolo Blahnik has these amazing new green things on display."  
"If you need luck for your finals," Laura said," you'll study."  
"I don't need luck. I'm at the top of my class. Hell, the professors are coming to me for the answers half the time."  
"Don't say 'hell.' If you don't need luck for finals, then you don't need knew shoes. Sorry, Rae, you've trapped yourself. No new shoes. Now, we need to talk," Richard said, handing the card over. "Kids, don't look so glum. Some how, I don't know if it's her mother or the house-elves, Regan discovers everything that goes on in this house, despite my efforts. If anything is decided while you are out, you'll find out. Regan shares with her friends."  
"Yep. Now let's go. Barney's opens in a few minutes. If we get there early enough, there won't be a crowd. Becca can sneak me special items that haven't even hit the shelves yet," she was already half-way out the door. The others followed.  
"Who's Becca?" Ron wanted to know.  
"One of the girls who works at one of the stores."  
"Is she a friend of yours or something?"  
"No....I have a confession....I shop. A lot. It's an addiction. If I don't shop every so often, I get the shakes. I could have a seizure."  
"Oh."  
"Ron, I was kidding. It's called sarcasm." Ron hung his head, dejected. Hermione surpressed a giggle. "Okay, I need to know everything about the area I will be living in and the school. Most importantly, stores. I love New York. There's a new shop opening every week. It doesn't matter what you want, Muggle or magic, New York's got it. You may have to go to Brooklyn to get it, but we got it."  
"Well, Diagon Alley is nice. So is Hogsmeade. I don't really shop....I'm sure London is nice," Hermione offered.  
"Okay. London sounds promising. Okay the school. Nice?"  
"Amazing. It's a castle. There are all kinds of secret passageways," Harry added, planning to show her the Maurader's Map once they got to the school.  
"Okay. The teachers?"  
"Mostly okay. Except for Snape," Ron said, a sour look on his face.  
"Severus Snape?" Regan asked, confused. "He would make a cool teacher."  
"I don't think we're talking about the same Snape."  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm pretty sure he's a teacher.......greasy black hair? Ugly look on his face all the time?" she asked. Ron nodded. "Same Severus then. He's really nice, once you get to know him. He probably just puts on a facade while at school. He has to keep up a reputation, you know."  
"How do you know him?" Hermione suddenly asked.  
"He's come over to dinner a few times. Apparently he and my dad go way back."  
"Your dad seems to have a lot of friends," Harry said quietly.  
"He's a nice guy. I like him, I suppose. Though I'm sure Arthur Weasley is a nice guy as well."  
"Yeah, he is," Ron agreed, blushing.  
"Okay, Hermione, important question: The boys at Hogwarts?" Regan looked expectantly at the girl, as if her life depended on the answer.  
"Boy crazy are we?" Ron asked.  
"No, no. But I'm sixteen. And I don't want to give you the wrong impression. I've only really dated one person before. And that lasted a while. It just didn't turn out right." She shook her had as if to get rid of bad thoughts. "Never mind. Hermione, gotta answer."  
"Okay. I'm afraid that you're looking at the two best options."  
"Really? These two? What am I supposed to do with myself for the next two years? I'm going to become a nun. This is terrible. I'm going to come back from England with no recollection of how to converse with a proper male." Ron and Harry were confused. Hermione had just complemented them, but they couldn't decide how serious she was being. Regan had just insulted them, but she could be kidding. The two boys looked at each other, then at the girls.  
"Are they really the best?" She seemed worried. Apparently she wasn't kidding.  
"I think so, but we probably have different opinions. Some of the others are cute, I suppose...."  
"I can't believe we're moving," Regan said. Ron and Harry were glad for the topic change. "Gretchen and Leo have been my friends since elementary school. I've never lived more than a few streets away from them. The boyfriend thing I can handle, but my friends......"  
"Harry and Ron are decent friends. Promise," Hermione offered. Regan laughed. Harry and Ron seemed rather pleased with themselves.   
Hermione had never thought that she would enjoy shopping. She just assumed that she didn't have the shopping gene that every other girl seemed to possess. She got bored when she went shopping. She got impatient and irritated at the other customers and the employees. After spending the day with Regan, she realized she had just never shopped with the right person. Shopping with Regan was an adventure. To begin with, everyone in the stores really knew who she was. Apparently, Richard Prince was also someone among Muggles. The clerks quickly brought her everything in her size, and Hermione's once she talked her into it. They quickly went through the check out, despite any lines. But the best part was the sales. Even the boys enjoyed them. They were an adventure. Regan was on some list of desperate shoppers. The three took cabs all over New York City. They went to some very interesting places. Every where they went, sales were being held. However, they were in old warehouses and odd rooms. There were no advertisements. No signs. The only people who got in already knew about it. The sales were very temporary. Many of them were one day-only sales. One, however, lasted only an hour. That was insane. Harry compared it to battle with Voldemort. Insane women fighting over sweaters. Teenage girls belting each other with shoes. It would have been funny, but Hermione and Regan were in the middle of it by the end of the day.  
Another nice thing about shopping with Regan: she knew what she was doing. Hermione had the impression that she read Vogue and W and similar magazines religiously. It was kind of nice to go shopping with someone who knew what was in style at the moment and could tell you designers and what looked good and what didn't. Hermione was shocked when she saw herself in some of the outfits. They gave her sudden confidence. She was also impressed with Regan's knowledge; if she could quote Vogue like that, she could probably quote Hogwarts: a History just as easily. She was the top of her class, and the Institute was on of the most respected schools in New England. Maybe Hermione would finally have someone she could talk to.....  
By the time they decided to head back to the townhouse, it was dark. They were all laden with shopping bags. "How do you afford all of this stuff?" Harry wondered aloud.  
"Excuse me?" Regan replied, taken aback.  
"No offense, but headmasters don't make any money. And before that, he was something of a hero....and that's pro bono."  
"Oh I get it. Well, Prince is an old wizarding family. Money goes back generations. And my father wasn't really doing much with the money whenever he came into his inheritance. He was busy being a hero and all that. Anyway, one of his friends was having trouble with his new restaurant. My dad gave him money. Helped him rebuild it with new publicity, thank to Dad's contacts."  
"So the restaurant did well?"  
"Ever heard of Red Lobster?"  
"You're kidding?"  
"Nope. And after that, other people started asking for loans, contacts.....Sam Walton, Bill Gates, Donald Trump...all started by talking to my father."  
"Wow...that's amazing..."Harry muttered.  
"Ever heard of Ronald McDonald?" Regan asked. Ron turned to her in utter astonishment. "Nothing to do with that."   
A little more than a week later, the Prince family was moving into their new house. Braydon stopped by to check the place out, but quickly left again, muttering something about practice. Laura and Richard loved the house, but Regan was unimpressed. It was charming, and much larger than their old home. But it was only larger because space wasn't an issue in the middle of nowhere. Because it was in such a rural area, there would be no reason for Muggle applications. Apparation and flying broomsticks would no longer be a problem.  
With magic, they had everything set up by that evening. Laura invited the Weasley's (and Remus and Harry) over for dinner. Remus had spoken kindly of them and Ron seemed like a sweet boy. She wanted to meet them. Also, Ron had hinted that his brothers wanted to meet Richard.  
They arrived a bit before the house-elves set dinner out. Molly and Ginny wanted to see the house; the men wanted to talk to Richard. Over dinner, thoughts strayed to the Order.  
"Where is headquarters?" Richard asked.  
"How can I trust you? You could be a spy?" Remus asked jokingly. However, there was an undertone that did not go unnoticed by Richard.  
"I swear," he said, holding his fingers up in a salute.  
"Fine, fine. The Black house."  
"The Black house? How did you manage that? I thought with Sirius.....I thought that the Ministry would have it."  
"They do. They just don't know what to do with it. They decided that they would ignore us until they need it. Then they'll kick us out."  
"I haven't been there in some time. The last time I was there, his mother was quite rude. She still there?"  
"Yep."  
"Must have used a Sticking Charm. Why don't you go somewhere else?"  
  
"Where?"  
"Here. It would be perfect. Out of the way. Much larger than the Black house. Much cleaner too. Brighter. Also, there wouldn't be any hiding. The kids could be outside. There's a Quidditch pitch somewhere around here. And a swimming pool. They can be normal teenagers instead of behaving like refugees. And the Order will have so much more at their disposal."  
"We would be imposing," Arthur said finally, after looking around the room at everyone else, who seemed thrilled at the idea. They remembered the previous summer all too well.  
"No you wouldn't," Laura spoke up. "It's the least we could do, for not acting earlier. Besides, we'll need some commotion. After the city, all this country quiet will be disturbing. I know I won't sleep."  
"What if you aren't in the Order?" Remus demanded, staring at Richard in disbelief. "How can you even suggest that if you are considering turning your back on them?"  
"I wouldn't suggest anything if I wasn't sure of where I stand. Of course I am with the Order. Tomorrow Lucius Malfoy is stopping buy for lunch. We'll have a little chat. He'll understand," Richard said simply, so carefree about it. As if he were telling Lucius Malfoy that he couldn't attend the neighborhood picnic due to previous engagements. The Weasleys all let their response be known.  
"You're letting a DEATH EATER in you house!"  
"He was in AZKABAN!"  
"He won't let it go at that."  
"That's dangerous."  
"I would like to thank everyone for their concern. However, I have known Lucius for several years. I think that I can talk to him without worrying about him suddenly brandishing me with his wand. As for this Death Eater business, that is his problem. I am not going to judge him, just go a different way. As for Azkaban, he's not there any more."   
"Are you any good?" Harry asked as Regan put her robes on.  
"Yeah. Well, I think so. Our standards are probably different. But I think I'm okay," she said, adjusting her robes. They were getting ready for Quidditch. After dinner, the younger Weasleys had quickly set up a time and place to test the Quidditch pitch. Harry and Regan were putting on their gear while everyone else was flying around outside. Upon arriving, Harry knew that Malfoy had been there only a few hours beforehand, but he hadn't mentioned it. He had only seen Richard briefly, but he seemed okay. Laura was the same. Regan didn't appear frightened. What happened?  
"What happened?" Harry suddenly asked. Regan raised her eyebrows. "With Malfoy."  
"Oh. That. Nothing. Lucius came over alone. We all sat down to lunch together. Exchanged pleasantries. Lucius asked my father to become a Death Eater and join Lord Voldemort in his quest for world destruction. Dad said that he'd rather not, but he would like to keep in touch."  
"Your kidding."  
"Nope. My dad is charismatic like that. Too bad Braydon didn't inherit any of it."  
"What did Malfoy say?"  
  
"Lucius didn't say anything. He just nodded his head, said he understood. Dad went on about how this was about his children, not him. He wanted what was best for them, etc. Lucius said the offer still stood if he ever changed his mind."  
"What offer?"  
"Look Harry, I don't know what Remus has told you, but Dad hasn't been holding back any information. I ask, he answers. And I asked. Voldemort seems to think that my dad is important. His power. Whatever. And Voldemort has stuff to offer."  
"What?"  
"Well, Voldemort is talking total domination. All hail Lord Voldemort. Meanwhile, the Order is talking about destroying Voldemort and creating as little change or disruption as possible. The way things are now, Dad just another teacher. I don't know how much he likes that. Voldemort is offering him a chance to be something great again. If Voldemort wins, Dad would be right there next to him. Second in charge and all that."  
"What is the Order offering him?"  
"Well, not too much at the moment, but I'm sure there are nice health benefits. Dad's getting old. He needs good insurance. And sick leave. Maybe paid vacation." Regan positioned her hands as if they were a scale, weighing the two options. She moved her hands up and down. "Right hand man to the all-powerful Dark Lord or a nice dental plan with three more days of paid vacation." They both laughed.  
"You know what I mean."  
"I think that he just likes the general aim better. He never was one for violence, torture, and unnecessary murder."  
"What about necessary murder?"  
  
"He's totally for that......Listen, Harry, Dad isn't going to waver. He has made his choice and he is going to stand by it,  
  
no matter what. No matter what else Voldemort offers him. And my mother and I are on his side, no matter once happens.  
  
Now, stop with the drama. Quidditch." 


	2. New York, New York

Chapter Three  
The area surround the Prince home was just as beautiful as the home itself. Beautiful gardens were everywhere. Different flowers arranged perfectly by various help to give it the perfect look. The Quidditch pitch looked slightly out of place. Harry and Regan hurried to join the others. They all joined at the center of the pitch on the ground. As Harry and Regan joined the group, Regan's broom became visible. It was perfect. It was obviously brand new, never been used. Everyone looked towards it with amazement and envy. "What is that," Ron said in awe, gesturing in the general direction of the broom.  
"Present."  
"What for?"  
"Dad felt bad I had to move, leave my friend. This is compensation." She brought the broom into full view. Pegasus was written along the handle.  
"What is it?" Ron repeated.  
"Ron, we already established that it is indeed a broom."  
"No...Pegasus?"  
"Ever heard of a Firebolt?"  
"Yes,"Harry said, proudly lifting his own broom.  
"Well, this is better. It's the same company, but it's the newest design. Won't be on the market for several more months."  
"Why do you have it," Ginny asked.  
"My dad owns the company."  
"Of course," Ron mumbled and walked away. "Let's play Quidditch."  
"What's his problem?"Regan muttered to Ginny as they separated into teams, careful not to join Ron's team.  
"Can't you tell? He's green with envy. Don't worry about it."   
Within one month, The Order was officially located in the Prince home, not far from London. The Order had grown in size over the last year. Witches and wizards were constantly coming in and out of the house. Fudge himself even stopped by occasionally. Dumbledore could often be seen at the diner table. While the Order was obviously in full swing again, the young teenagers were not included. Even Fred and George, though technically adults, were excluded, deemed too young. So, they were forced to entertain themselves. The swimming pool and the Quidditch pitch proved to be excellent distractions. They continued to explore the house, which still held various magical artifacts from previous owners. They were able to go to London, though with an adult. It was a very different life compared to that they had last year while hiding at the Black house.  
On any given day, Hermione could be seen in library, going through Richard Prince's personal collection. The boys usually played Quidditch. Ginny either joined them or read some romance novel in the sitting room. And Regan was usually on the phone. The very Muggle telephone. She would spend hours talking to Leo. Then hours talking to Gretchen. Then hours talking to both of them via three-way calling. After over a month, she had to face the facts: she missed her friends. Missed them badly. She had never been away from them for so long. School was steadily approaching and for the first time in her life, she would have to go school shopping without Gretchen. She had never sorted through Ralph Lauren's fall collection without her before. She supposed she could go shopping with Hermione, but it just wasn't the same. Leo was the type of person who made everyone around him feel good. He just radiated of charm and confidence. No one could be around him and not at least appear happy. And they were across an ocean, which seemed to be light years away at the moment. Their telephone calls were getting repetitive. Only certain things could be expressed over a telephone. Both Leo and Gretchen had made several references to a visit. Finally, after pleads from her friends, she approached her father.  
Since joining the Order, her father was constantly busy. He was always rushing off somewhere, or immersed in the library, trying to find a particular item. He hadn't talked to his daughter often enough. However, he was well aware of her recent telephone addiction. That evening, he didn't look up from his desk as she approached him in his office. He had expected her to make a bargain for a visit to New York. "Yes,"he said simply.  
"Hey. Interrupting?" She did not seem scared or intimidated, just determined.  
"No. Go ahead."  
"Leo and Gretchen want me to visit. I want me to visit. And I think that as soon as possible would be great. Before I have to get ready for Hogwarts. I figure that if I go within the next week or so, I'll have at least two weeks back home....."  
"This is home now, Regan."  
"You know what I mean."  
"Of course. Of course you can go, Rae."  
"Thank you. When?"  
"Go ask your mother. She'll set it up. You'll have to fly."  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm worried.'  
"Why?"  
"Lucius stopped by again this afternoon."  
"I didn't know that."  
"Not many people do. Shhh."  
"Did he realize what was going on here?"  
  
"No. With all the wards around this place, he didn't get the opportunity. He has no idea."  
"What did he want?"  
  
"Make me another offer."  
"Better?"  
  
"Oh yes. I am almost tempted to say yes."  
"You can't."  
"I'm not planning on it. Did you know Lucius has a son your age?"  
"No."  
"I think I knew at some point. Must have forgotten."  
"Lucius doesn't seem like the fatherly type." Richard laughed with his daughter.  
"Whatever, Rae. Go talk to your mother. Sort out all the details. Pretend to be careful."  
"Of course."   
Hermione was lounged on Regan's pink comforter as Regan herself packed for New York. Hermione was looking through a Muggle photo album she found on Regan's floor. It was filled with different pictures of Regan and her friends. It was obvious that Regan had been quite popular back in New York. However, despite where she was or who she was with, a tall blonde (and yes, handsome) boy and a brunette girl, both about the same age, were always around her. Leo and Gretchen. "So how long have you guys been friends?"  
  
"Since forever. Well, you know. I always lived near Gretchen. We were the only kids our age in the neighborhood. Leo's parents and my parents used to be best friends. His parents are my godparents and vice versa. The three of us grew up together. When considering moving to London, I didn't really think about Leo and Gretchen. I think that I just assumed they'd come with me. Of course I knew that they would stay in New York, but I just couldn't imagine them not being near."  
"I know what you mean,"Hermione muttered from the bed, looking at the pictures. They all seemed so happy. Hermione wondered if they had ever had to face an evil wizard, or watch they godfather die. Probably not. Not in New York.  
"I'm sure you and Ron and Harry are the same way,"Regan said. Hermione smiled. She had been thinking something very similar.   
Unsurprisingly, New York was a different place than when she had left it over a month ago. That in itself made it the New York she knew and loved. The second she stepped out of the plane, she realized she was home. She was finally back in New York. Gretchen and Leo were both waiting for her at the airport. Gretchen wanted to drive, showing off her new car, a birthday present from her parents. It was a nice car. BMW. Black. Brand- new. But Regan had to roll her eyes. Any car was quite frivolous in New York. Everything was in walking distance. Plus, driving was terrifying in New York.  
After the hugs and small talk, Regan climbed into the backseat and buckled up. Gretchen was a dangerous driver.   
Lucius Malfoy was glad that Regan was her own person, very different from her parents. Had she been more like her father, Regan would have been observant, noticing him on the plane, and then noticing him at the airport. Had she been more like her mother, Regan never would have traveled alone. She would have to have a friend with her. Like Lily Evans. Lucius scowled, pushing the unpleasant thoughts from his head. He focused on the task ahead of him. Voldemort had told him several times that Richard Prince was imperative to his plans. Lucius could not mess things up, not after the fiasco at the beginning of the summer.   
Though Regan was only in New York for a couple weeks, the trio quickly settled into their own routine. They hung out at her house because the only people around were a few house-elves that Richard had left behind for basic upkeep. Though unspoken, Regan knew her father believed his return to England was temporary. Leo and Regan sprawled along her floor, watching a movie, while Gretchen lounged on the bed, looking through Regan's fashion magazines. It was as if they had never been apart.  
Leo left late that night. Leo usually made it back home. It was the girls who usually fell asleep in their clothes, becoming sudden overnight guests. Gretchen had two beds in her room, one for her, one for Regan. Leo got the futon. That night, Gretchen slept in the bed, Regan on pillows on the floor, not far from the position she had been in while watching movies earlier in the evening.  
Gretchen woke up first. A quick glance at the alarm clock told her how late it was. She moaned and got out of bed. She completely forgot; she was supposed to baby-sit her neighbor's evil daughter this afternoon. On her way to the bathroom, she stumbled on Regan, causing the other girl to wake up.  
Regan muttered a few unintelligible curses towards her bathroom door and went to the window, pulling back the shades, and letting in natural light. She looked across the busy street. She smiled at all the New York noise: distant sirens, the vehicles below, the sound of a million different people getting up and starting the day. Like Gretchen and Leo, she had missed New York. A glimpse of silver-blonde hair along the street took her out of her reverie quickly. She looked again. It was gone. She could have sworn it was Lucius. But that was silly. He was back in England.  
It took Gretchen exactly five minutes to go to the bathroom, say a quick good-bye to Regan and make plans for that evening, and race downstairs to her car. She quickly raced onto the street and waved good- bye to Regan, who was watching from her bedroom window. She looked back to the road and saw a glimpse of silver-blonde hair. Then the sound of metal against metal filled the air. There was a sharp pain at her side and everything went black.   
Regan was at her bedroom window and saw it all. She saw the other car ignore the stop sign and ram into Gretchen's driver's side. She saw both cars collide and slide along the street. Luckily, no other cars or pedestrians were harmed. Regan also saw Lucis Malfoy walk along the street, looking rather pleased at himself. He looked up at her through her bedroom window and smiled.   
Richard was unable to leave England. However, his wife was on the first plane to New York. As Lucius predicted, she brought along a friend, Remus Lupin. The two were silent until the plane took off. "Do you know what happened?" he asked.  
"A car wreck. It appears to be the other driver's fault. I don't know. Gretchen wasn't the best driver. She hadn't had the car very long."  
"Was it instant?"  
"Yes. The impact killed her."  
"How's Regan?"  
"Terrible. She saw the whole thing. It happened right outside her window."  
"I'm so sorry, Laura."  
"Why Remus? You didn't do anything wrong. You always were too kind."  
"Why did you go to America?"  
"Because I love Richard. Richard was going to America."  
  
"You two got married awfully quickly......."  
"We were in love. We are in love." Laura looked out the window. She carefully wore no facial expression. She did not want to get into a deep discussion with Remus. Not now. Remus looked at her closely, trying to judge her reaction. Remus had wanted to talk to her for nearly twenty years. He was willing to take any chance that presented itself.  
"I thought we were in love."  
"Don't do this Remus. Not now. I am worried about my daughter."  
"Regan's strong. She'll be fine."  
"You don't know that."  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Don't tell anyone," Laura began, turning to face Remus for the first time during the flight. This time her eyes betrayed her. He saw worry and fear.  
"Go ahead."  
"Richard thinks Lucius had something to do with this. Regan said she saw him on the street. At the wreck. Richard said that Lucius has started to make threats." Laura bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to cry in front of Remus.  
"Lucius wouldn't do that. Why would he kill Gretchen?"  
  
"I don't know. He wants Richard on his side. Badly. I...it's just....it could have so easily been...Rae....or Braydon.....I don't like that Regan is suddenly going to go to a new school in a few weeks, with Dumbledore as headmaster and Malfoy's son as her new classmate. I don't like that Braydon's job takes him all over the world. Quidditch is dangerous enough as it is, but with all this Voldemort business......I wish we had stayed in New York,"she said in a whisper. "Last time was so easy. We just stayed in America, far from the war, the fighting, Voldemort, everything. The news was so slow, by the team we received any sort of newspapers or word, it was already history, unimportant. There was nothing to do but wait. I had to young children to take care of. No time to worry what was going on on a different continent."  
"I know Richard. He would have wanted to come back once Voldemort started to act. He was still very brave then. Very foolish also. Defeating a great dark lord would have seemed like a fun thing to do to Richard."  
"He was a father. A husband. Things change, Remus."  
"I know Laura. What happened?"  
"I asked him to stay. Not to leave. And he stayed." She turned from Remus as a few tears escaped. "Now is not the time to talk about these things."  
Remus nodded in agreement, silent.   
Laura slowly approached her daughter's room. Remus was waiting downstairs. He had decided it would be best if he didn't intervene. Laura thought that that was smart. She prepared herself and slowly opened Regan's door. Her daughter was sitting on her bed, going through different photo albums. She had been crying. Her eyes were puffy, her face red. Laura sighed and sat next to her, rubbing her shoulders.  
"Her mother wants me to find some pictures. For the wake and stuff," she said, her voice strained.  
"Sure, sure," Laura said, pushing her daughter's blonde hair out of her face. "You okay?"  
  
"It was my fault."  
"No it wasn't. Don't say that. Just because it was here-"  
"That is not what I mean. I saw him, Mom. Lucius. He was there. And I know he did it. He had that smug look on his face. He did it. He killed Gretchen. Why? Because she's my friend. Lucius wanted to show Dad what he could do. It should have been me. That'll probably be his next step. Gretchen was just a warning."  
"Regan, stop. Don't talk like that," Laura said sharply. She ran her fingers through the silk-like blonde hair repeatedly, just like she used to when Regan was younger, terrified of a bad dream. "None of this was your fault. It was an accident. Even if Lucius was involved, which I doubt, there is no way you can blame yourself. He did it because he is a despicable man. Such actions certainly would not make your dad any more likely to join Lucius little club of dead eaters."  
"Death Eaters."  
"Right. It was an accident, Regan. An accident," Laura repeated. Regan didn't say anything, just buried her face in her mother's shirt as she began to cry. She stopped and composed herself quickly.  
"Was he gone?" she demanded.  
"What?"  
  
"Lucius. Was he home yesterday? I know Dad would look."  
"No Regan, he was not home. That does not mean anything." Laura looked for a reaction on her daughter's face. Regan revealed nothing.  
"The funeral's tomorrow. I need a new black dress."  
"What?"  
  
"I don't have anything black that is appropriate for a funeral. Plus, Gretchen would want me shopping." Regan looked so determined that Laura had to laugh. Regan looked at her mother in shock.  
"I'm sorry. Okay. Fine. We'll go shopping. With Remus."  
"Remus is here?"  
"Yes. I don't fly alone."   
Harry was worried about Regan. She was very quiet when she returned from New York. She talked with Leo on the phone several times, though not with the excitement she had previously shown. She was much more reserved. A few days after her arrival, the twins talked her into playing Quidditch. Harry let her play Seeker. She was good, probably better than he was. Upon hearing this, she visibly brightened. Harry was glad to make her feel better, though he didn't know what that exactly did to his ego. A young girl who was not that into the game had made a better Seeker than he did at his best.....Regan's mind was obviously elsewhere. She had told Harry and Hermione upon her return of her suspicions of Lucius Malfoy. Hermione seemed shocked that Lucius would sink to such depths. Harry wasn't.  
Hogwarts provided a brief distraction. Everyone received their letter, including Regan, whose contained special instructions to meet Dumbledore before the dinner so that she could be sorted into a house. Harry wondered how the Sorting Hat placed a student going into his or her sixth year. He and Hermione hoped that Regan would become a Gryffindor. Ron was pushing for Slytherin.  
Tonks received word that she had been selected as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Everyone was excited for her. She seemed happy about it; Regan was just glad to have another teacher she knew. Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed glad Professor Umbridge wouldn't be returning.  
  
Regan was impressed with Diagon Alley. In America, there wasn't much difference between Muggle and wizard shops aside from the items sold. Stepping into Diagon Alley was like stepping into a different world. Most wizards were in robes. In America, robes were only worn on special occasions. Once at Diagon Alley, Harry and Ron abandoned Regan and Hermione and hurried to Quidditch Supplies. "Okay Regan, you may have Fifth Avenue, but I have Diagon Alley. I am going to show you how to shop." With that, she dragged the blonde into the nearest bookstore, Regan laughing the entire way. Hermione was glad Regan was laughing. She had returned from New York several weeks ago and was finally starting to get her old spirit back. Just the day before she had insulted Ron's robes. Unintentionally, of course. Hermione saw this as a sign of hope and great progress.  
Regan honestly did not believe shopping could be boring. That was until she shopped with Hermione in Hermione's domain. Regan enjoyed reading, but she liked fiction. On occasion she would find herself intrigued by some historical era or a certain biography, but it was a rare occasion. At the bookstore, the books were all reference concerning magic. Once she picked up her school books and scanned the shelves, she was bored. This took ten minutes. However, ten minutes was not enough for Hermione. Every time Regan would mention the time, Hermione would recall spending an hour trying on shoes at Manolo Blahnik when Regan was restricted from buying. Eventually, Regan gave up and wandered around the store for the twelfth time. She was afraid to leave the bookstore without Hermione. She didn't know Diagon Alley very well. Suddenly, the door swung open and a very nasty-looking blonde girl their age sauntered in with a witch who appeared to be her mother. Both women had their noses stuck in the air. They walked to the desk and demanded the books on the school list. Regan sighed. She was disappointed to hear that this creature would be in her class. "Pansy Parkinson. Just annoying, really. Not harmful or anything,"Hermione said, looking towards the girl and her mother. Regan stifled a giggle.  
Over the day, Regan met many more Hogwarts students, all of whom were nice and seemed pleased to meet her. Regan hoped she could remember their names. She was glad to discover that they were not all versions of Ron or Pansy.  
Ginny was also doing her school shopping that day. Hermione and Regan ran into her several times, but she did not seem to be in a talkative manner. "I give up," Regan said, after another run-in with Ginny. "What's her problem?"  
"Don't laugh. Don't tell anyone, either. Especially not Ron or Harry."  
"Okay."  
"She thinks you're competition."  
"What?"  
  
"Ginny thinks that you want Harry."  
"Want Harry? Why?"  
"For a boyfriend. I don't know."  
"No. No way." Regan shook her head as if pushing the thought away. "He's my friend."  
"Yes, but I've always thought that that was how it would start. First, a good, solid friendship. Eventually, the feelings would develop, resulting in a wonderful marriage and children," Hermione said with a smile, a far-off look in her eye.  
"Ew! You're talking about Weasley, aren't you?! That's disgusting."  
"No no....I was just speaking hypothetically," Hermione said, blushing.  
"Why isn't Ginny dating Harry then? I thought she already had a boyfriend."  
"Oh she does. She just doesn't want Harry to have a girlfriend."  
"That makes sense. Does Harry even know that she likes him?"  
"I don't know. Harry is pretty daft at times, but still....."  
"So she doesn't hate me. She just hates the fact that I talk to Harry. All right. I can live with that."  
"Actually, at first she liked you. Thought you were nice. But then you had to go and talk to Harry. Plus..."  
"What?"  
"I really shouldn't say."  
"Oh come on Herm-" Regan stopped suddenly. Hermione followed her gaze. Lucius Malfoy was standing a few yards in front of them, speaking with an odd-looking older wizard. He looked up at the girls. He smiled towards them and waved before turning back to the wizard.  
"I have never seen a Malfoy smile before. It is revolting," Hermione muttered. "You okay?"  
"Yeah. Just surprised. I didn't expect to see him here."  
"C'mon. Let's go. We'll get ice cream."   
By the time September fist rolled around, Regan had forgotten about seeing Lucius Malfoy at Diagon Alley. She hadn't forgotten about him entirely, he had just moved towards the back of her mind as she prepared for school. Sadly, so had Gretchen. There was still a constant ache for her lost friend, but she was surprised at how quickly and easy it had been to move on with things. She still talked to Leo often. He wasn't doing so well back in New York. Regan promised to owl him constantly from Hogwarts and phone when she could. However, she had a nagging feeling that her new friends and new school may take about a lot of time. She did not know if she would be speaking with Leo as often as she would like to.  
The entire Platform Nine and 3/4 business troubled Regan. At New York, the Institute was just another school. If any Muggle were to approach it, they would be disappointed. It was in a nice neighborhood, so it was charmed to appear like a fortress, foreboding and dangerous. Not many Muggles ventured into the school. To get to the school, a wizard simply opened the door and walked in. No special entrances and certainly no secret train.  
At the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Molly and Laura saw that Regan looked slightly worried. Molly demonstrated by simply leaning against the barrier and sliding through. Regan looked around the crowded train station, shocked. How could the Muggles ignore this? But apparently, they could. No one seemed to notice.  
Once inside, Regan was somewhat disappointed. The Hogwarts Express looked like any other train she had ever seen. She had expected something more special. She looked about the platform for any signs of a Malfoy. She thought that they might be here, seeing that Lucius did have a son, but she doubted he would see him off from the train station. Still, she prepared herself for another hateful grin and mocking wave. Seeing none, she boarded the Hogwarts Express.  
The train began its journey. Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Regan all stood along the window, waving towards Laura and Molly until they were out of sight. Then they went o find seats. They found an empty cabin and sat down. Ginny seemed to change her mind. She looked pointedly at Regan and left. Regan rolled her eyes.  
"Maybe you should leave. She's my sister," Ron said, glaring at Regan. He was ignored. Regan and Harry stared out the window. Hermione opened a book. Ron continued to glare at Regan. After a few moments, Regan turned and glared back.  
"You know, it must be a Weasley thing,"she said, not with anger but annoyance.  
"Whatever are you talking about," Ron asked with mock concern.  
"Generally, I'm rather popular. Never had any problems getting along with anyone. Suddenly I meet a Weasly and the whole clan hates me."  
"Nope. Not the whole clan. Molly adores you. Fred and George,"Hermione began but stopped herself and blushed.  
"Fred and George what?" Ron demanded.  
"Fred and George think Regan is all right," she finished quickly. Regan gave Ron a smug glance.  
"You're worse than a Malfoy," Ron said. Regan narrowed her eyes towards the red-haired boy. Her green eyes, which were usually light and sparkling, suddenly darkened. Ron was suddenly aware of the wand she was twirling in right hand. As if on cue, the compartment door slid open. Three boys stepped into the doorway, two larger ones on either side of the smaller boy. The four looked towards them. Regan realized immediately who she was looking at. The silver-blonde hair. The arrogant attitude. The expensive robes.  
"Has Potty and Weasel found a new friend?" Malfoy teased. Regan looked to Harry and Ron. They both looked rather mad. Hermione simply looked annoyed. "And just who are you?" Malfoy demanded.  
Regan finally looked to his face, instantly recognizing Lucius's son. For a moment, gray eyes meet green. The arrogant look instantly left his face. It was back as soon as it had left. "Miss Prince. I see that you, like your father, have chosen to hang around with the wrong crowd. But don't worry, Regan you can always change your mind. If Potter and Weasley aren't interesting enough, I'll be in this next compartment. You may find you're with the wrong sort, Rae. I wouldn't want you to start things on the wrong foot. See you around," He smiled at her, or at least tried. It came out more of a sneer. The arrogance never left his face, nor his voice. He scowled again at Harry and Ron before leaving.  
  
Regan turned back to the window. At least she had gotten that over with. She had met Draco Malfoy. 


	3. Hogwarts

Chapter Four  
  
The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was uneventful. Regan met a few more classmates, all of whom were considerably nicer than Draco Malfoy. Ginny did not make another appearance. Ron simply ignored her. Regan was grateful for the silence of both Weasleys. Once at Hogwarts, they put on their school robes. Regan was not used to wearing robes; they were not exactly comfortable. The four stayed together as they exited the warmth of the train to the cold, dark night. Regan was startled when she heard the voice of some giant to her left. Harry stopped her from screaming. "That's Hagrid," he whispered. "He teaches Care of Magical Creatures."  
"That's a teacher?" she asked, astonished.  
"Yes. What's wrong with that?"  
"Well, nothing. Nevermind." She gave Hagrid a wide berth as the four made their way to the carriages. Once inside, she looked around expectantly.  
"What, it's not good enough for you?" Ron mocked. She rolled her eyes.  
"I'm just not used to this stuff. I generally walk to school."  
"Oh," Ron mumbled sitting back in his seat. So she had been impressed by their school..."Sorry."  
Hermione shared a glance with Harry. Something would have to be done with those two. It would be a long year if Ron and Regan didn't get along. It was bad enough with Hermione and Ron constantly bickering.   
If Regan was impressed by the carriages, she was in complete awe of the school itself. Hogwarts was beautiful. She couldn't believe it really was a castle. Personally, she had always thought that Hogwarts alumni were exaggerating when they said that their school was a castle. It looked like a warm, inviting place. She couldn't wait to explore its depths.  
Once inside, she had to stop herself from gawking at everything. She couldn't believe her eyes: ghosts, the enchanted pictures, and moving staircases. At the Institute, everything seemed to have a Muggle touch. Here, it was the exact opposite. Everything was magical. In the front hall, Severus Snape stood to one side, uncomfortable as the students entered. When he saw Regan, he started forward towards her. "Hello, Miss Prince," he mumbled, somewhat pained. She smiled. He was a very different person once away from school and a few shots of Richard's "special" drink. "I am going to take you to Dumbledore's office."  
"Okay," she said, shrugging her shoulders to Hermione and Harry. She followed Snape through the school. She watched as he seemed to loosen up a little once they were away from the students. His body didn't seem so tense.  
"How is your father?" Snape asked after a few moments.  
"Oh, he's fine. You should stop by the house sometime." He gave her a small, brief smile.  
"We'll see." He stopped. They had arrived at a suit of armor. She looked up to the Potions Master, confused. Her confusion only deepened as he muttered, "dazed and confused."  
"What?" She wondered briefly if Snape had gone mad since she had last seen him. Suddenly the suit of armor moved to reveal a winding staircase. She turned to look at Snape. "This is the way to the headmasters office?"  
"Yes. I'll see you in class Miss Prince." With that he turned on his heel and went towards the Great Hall. Regan turned back to the staircase and began to climb the stairs. At the top, she found herself at a door. She cautiously pushed the door open. All of the past headmasters stared down at her from their portraits as she entered the office. Some had the audacity to make comments to one another. Regan looked towards the desk. A very old man with long, flowing white hair and beard was sitting at the desk. He was wearing robes of a deep blue. His eyes seemed to twinkle. Regan could not believe that this man was headmaster, not to mention a powerful wizard, not to mention the only man Voldemort was afraid of. He did not appear very menacing. Her mind wandered back to the headmaster position. Her father always looked impecible, but especially so at school. He always wore fine suits. His hair was kept neat. Occasionally his eyes would twinkle, but he had little else in common with Albus Dumbledore.  
"Miss Prince-" he began.  
"Regan."  
"Regan. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are here tonight to be sorted. We must hurry for the first years are almost to the castle. They will need the Sorting Hat. Now, the hat seems to have a bit of trouble with transfer students. They've already been taught so much......I will leave you to it." He turned to leave.  
"To what?" She wondered what exacty a Sorting Hat was.  
"Simply place the Hat on your head. It will tell you what to do." He smiled, eyes still twinkling, and disappeared into another room. Regan looked at the old hat sitting on a stool in the corner. It looked very, very old. She couldn't help but wonder how many heads it had sat on. Brief images of lice crept into her head. She willed them away and approached the hat. With hesitation, she place it on her head. Indeed, it did speak.  
"Well, well. What do we have here? A new sixth year....interesting. Very interesting. Dumbledore warned we may have some trouble placing you. I see. I see. Mother a proud Gryffindo, father a cunning Slytherin. What to do, what to do. I see loyalty. Perhaps Hufflepuff?"  
Regan shuddered at the thought. She had heard her parents talk, as well as her new classmates. Hufflepuff did not seem to be a respectable house.  
"No, no not Hufflepuff. That would not do. Maybe Ravenclaw.....you do have brains. Very intelligent indeed."  
"I suppose that wouldn't be too bad. Intelligence is a source of pride," she thought, after all, she had been at the top of her class last year.  
"No, no not Ravenclaw. There's something else in here. Perhaps Slytherin. You could be great in Slytherin. Several powerful wizards have come from Slytherin. Your father. You have ambition, great cunning. Yes, Yes, quite possibly Slytherin. Yet still, there is bravery. There is courage. Though you are already far along in school, there is potential here.....Slytherin or Gryffindor....interesting. Very interesting."  
"Well, which is it?" she wondered.  
"You tell me. You are no longer a child, a naive first year. You decide."  
"What? I decide?"  
"Slytherin or Gryffinor....they are so very alike."  
Regan rolled her eyes. She just wanted to get this over with. Surely the first years had arrived. Where had Dumbledore gone? After a moment's hesitation.."Gryffindor!"  
"Are you sure? You have great potential. Why Gryffindor?"  
"My friends are in Gryffindor."  
"Your friends are in Gryffindor. Terrible reason, but it is your choice."  
The hat was suddenly silent. Regan took off the hat and looked at it in wonder. Was she a Gryffindor then? Dumbledore suddenly appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. In his hands were new school robes. They had the Gryffindow emblem on them. He handed her the robes. "I'm starving. Let's go eat."  
With that, he left. She quickly followed, pulling on the new robes as she went.   
Harry and Hermione smiled and waved to her from their seat. She joined them. "You guys saved me a seat? That was presumptuous. I could have been a Hufflepuff."  
"Slytherin more likely," Ron mumbled. Hermione shot him a look. He didn't seem to have anything else to say.  
"Welcome to Gryffindor!" Regan turned to find her staring into the face of a young man. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Seamus Finnigan. Sixth year."  
She shook his hand, only to have another one forced on her. "Dean Thomas. Sixth year."  
"Hey guys. Regan Prince. Sixth year."  
"We know," they said in unison, grinning from ear to ear. Ginny shot Dean a disgusted look and sunk low into her seat.  
Regan looked around the great hall. Several heads had turned towards her. She felt herself blushing. "Is there something on my face?" she whispered.  
"No. I don't think that's why they're staring," Hermione whispered back.  
"Why?'  
"Well, we don't get too many new students. And word has gone around pretty fast that you're here and just who your father is and just how you look and-"  
"How I look?"  
"Regan, Seamus is drooling. Look, don't worry about it. Give them a few days to get used to you. Everyone here is nice. You'll see," Hermione promised and looked towards the doorway as the first years were herded in by Professor McGonagall. Regan looked across the room to the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy wa staring right back at her. He smirked and whispered something to Pansy Parkinson who was sitting next to him. She giggled and looked towards Regan. Regan sighed and focused on the first years. She doubted everyone at Hogwarts would be nice.   
While his daughter slept in her new bed in her new room in her new school, Richard Prince looked through books in his library. He needed to find a spell Moody had requested, but he couldn't find it anywhere. Richard sighed. He didn't feel as if he was much help to the Order presently. Arthur and Albus kept assuring him that he was a big help. Honestly, Richard could name a few things he had done. He had given them a much better location for headquarters. One. He had given them several different magical items and books that were difficult to find. Two. And finally, it had went public that he was working with the Order. Several people had joined the Order or offered there help upon hearing that Richard had joined. That was three. Three things. All of which he could have accomplished back home in New York. He could have bought them a place for their headquarters. He could have given him his things. He could have let people know who he was supporting.  
Richard gave up on his present task. It was late. Laura would probably be worried. He had not been getting enough sleep lately. Richard was about to go to bed when he noticed a book sitting on one of the tables. He sighed. The house-elves were slacking. He picked up the book and stopped when he saw the cover. It was his biography. Well, his unofficial biography, but the author had done a decent job with getting things correct. He knew it was Hermione's. He had seen her toting it around. She must have left it there over the summer. Richard sat back on a nearby chair and flipped through the book, occassionally reading passages. He could hardly believe that he had done some of these things, but he had. All that seemed like a liftetime ago, like all the adventures had been someone elses. In many ways they were.  
Richard closed his eyes in thought. Lucius had paid him another visit that morning, while Laura was taking Regan to the train station. He had another offer. Voldemort was getting desperate. Richard wondered briefly what it would be like to take Voldemort's offer. All the power. All the respect. He thought that he would feel young again. He would feel needed.  
That morning, Lucius was starting to make sense. His children weren't children any more. They were young adults. They were old enough to make their own decision, find their own way. They were old enough to know that their parents are not always right. Richard started to wonder what was so terrible about Voldemort's plans. He wanted wizards to be in power. Well, Regan and Braydon were two powerful, bright wizards. They came from a long wizarding family. Voldemort would appreciate them. They would be honored in Voldemort's world. Now though, in this world.....Richard remembered all the akward conversations he had had with parents before. Before learning to control their powers, his children had caused some trouble. The Muggle parents were not impressed. Several times, his children were left out because they were different. Voldemort would fix all that.  
Richard closed his eyes. He needed to get to sleep. He was no longer making any sense. His children were fine. His son was a thousand miles away, off playing Quidditch. His daughter was safe a very protected school. His wife was upstairs, waiting for him. Everything was fine. Eventually, he would find his place in the Order.   
Remus wandered around his empty house, unable to sleep. He wasn't sleeping much these days. He was tempted to talk to Snape about obtaining a sleeping potion. Remus knew why he couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Laura. Not Laura Prince. She was Richard's wife. But Laura Martin. The girl he knew at Hogwarts. Merlin, he missed her. He had been stupid and lost her. No getting her back now. Wandering around his house was not an acceptable distraction. He was simply thinking about Laura. He didn't want to relive any memories, not right now. So, Remus did what he always did when he was discouraged. He imagined what could have been, if he hadn't messed things up the way he had.  
He and Laura would have gotten married after graduating, like they had planned. She would have stayed friend with Lily. Richard Prince would be a friend, but nothing more. He would just be an older man that Remus looked up to. Richard would not have gotten married. He would not have had children. He would have stayed in England. He would have helped win the war. Voldemort would be gone, permanently. Brayden and Regan would be Remus's children, not Richard's. But things hadn't turned out that way. After a few moments of musing, Remus gave up and retired to bed. After an hour or so of tossing and turning, he fell asleep.   
Lucius Malfoy was tired. He had had a long day. Tomorrow did not look very promising, either. He wanted to go to bed, sleep a year or so. He did not want to have to deal with Narcissa, not tonight. More importantly, he did not want to venture downstairs to his dungeons and deal with what awaited him. He did not want to have the obligatory meeting about his dramatic failures. However, it was not his night. Lucius rarely did not get what he wanted. He was not for sure how to handle this meeting. Slowly, he made his way downstairs. Voldemort was waiting for him, sitting quite comfortably in the living area made up for him.  
Once in the Dark Lord's quarters, Lucius tried not to look at him. His red snakelike eyes glared at him underneath the hood. Lucius wondered momentarily if the Dark Lord could smell his failure, his fear. "Well?" Voldemort demanded, his voice a raspy whisper.  
"He will not listen to me."  
"That is no excuse," Voldemort replied quickly, angry. "You have had many chances Lucius. Yet you still fail dramatically."  
"What else should I do? I have done everything you told me to do. Richard will not listen. Richard has made his choice. He wants nothing to do with us."  
  
"We need him, Lucius. We need his power."  
"Surely he isn't the only wizard with any power."  
"Do you think I haven't looked!" Voldemort demanded, rising from his chair. Lucius took an involuntary step backwards. "I've looked everywhere. We need Richard. If we had him last time......we would have won."  
"If he were in England last time we would have lost more definitely. He would have been on the other side that time, and more resolutely so."  
"Do not talk back to me in such a manner, Lucius." However, he seemed to have calmed down. He sat back in his chair and closed his ugly eyes.  
"What about his children?" Lucius asked timidly. The creature's eyes suddenly snapped open.  
"What about them?"  
  
"I know they are powerful. From what I have heard, very powerful. Perhaps they could work."  
"Perhaps. How old are they? Where are they? Have they been properly trained?"  
  
"Braydon is twenty. He is off playing Quidditch somewhere. He attended a very good school in America. It is well noted for its coverage of the dark arts. Unlike Hogwarts, the Institute stresses education on how to use the dark arts as well as how to defend them. They seem to believe that a student may need them someday."  
"Excellent. You said 'children.'"  
"Right. Regan is sixteen. Until this year, she also attended the Institute. Now she is in Hogwarts. She is in her sixth year."  
"With Draco?" Voldemort asked, a tone to his voice Lucius was unfamiliar with. Voldemort almost sounded pleased.  
"Yes, my Lord. With Draco."   
Regan was excited about her first day of classes. She was looking forward to new teachers and new subjects. Luckily, she had almost every class with Hermione. They were taking several advanced classes. Ron and Harry, however, were taking Divination and similar wastes of time.  
Breakfast had gone well enough. Ron and Regan managed a few pleasantries before she accidently made a remark on the state of his books. Accidently. She decided she would be quieter around Ron. Regan determined not to let Ron's attitude bother her. It was her first day of school at Hogwarts. She would be happy. Then she got her schedule. Advanced Potions. First Hour. With the Slytherins. And Ronald Weasley. At least she had Snape. At least it wasn't some terrible teacher she had never met before.   
Regan was wrong. She had never met this man in front of her. It was like someone had possessed Snape. Same greasy hair. Same pointed nose. But not the same Snape. He was terrible to the Gryffindors. He took points from Gryffindor because Hermione knew too much. And, possibly worst of all, he favored Draco.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Prince," Snape said stoicly once Ron stopped going on about the unfair point deduction. "Now, this is Advanced Potions. I question whether or not some of you should be here"-he looked meaningfully at Ron-"but it was not my decision. Unlike past years, I will not hold your hand this year. I am not going to help you like I have before."-Ron and Harry glanced at each other, confused. When had Snape ever helped them before?-"Miss Prince, what is the delalagus root?"  
"The root of the delalagus plant," she said not missing a beat. All the Gryffinors burst out laughing, most out of sheer surprise. Even Ron chuckled. The Slytherins were not amused.  
"Five points from Gryffindor," Snape said and stopped at Regan's desk. "What does it do?"  
"Oh, that's what you meant. Well, several things. It can be used in certain potions to cure headaches or hangovers. Or, if mixed with very specific ingredients, it can cause blindness or even paralysis."  
"Yes, very good. You may have your five points back."  
Regan seemed pleased with herself. Technically she hadn't lost any house points yet. She had made it through the first half hour.  
After lecturing for what seemed like ages, Snape gave them a potion to concoct. They had the remainder of the period to work on the potion in pairs. Ron looked to Hermione. She looked back at him with a smile and wordlessly went to his cauldron. "Hey!" Regan exclaimed as Harry moved to her cauldron. "Dumb Granger. She promised she'd work with me today."  
"Sorry. You have to work with me today," Harry teased.  
"You know that's not what I meant." Regan looked towards Ron and Hermione. Hermione was giggling. "Ron isn't funny. Is there something going on between them?"  
"What? Ron and Hermione? No way." Then Harry looked at them as if he were seeing them for the first time. "Nah."  
It took Harry and Regan fifteen minutes to fix their potion. She looked around the room. Ron and Hermione were still working on theirs. Draco and Pansy were still cutting up the ingredients. She smiled. It could be a good day.  
"You test it," Harry said.  
"What? Why?"  
"Because you're new. It's like initiation. Also, you pretty much did everything. If you messed up, paralysis, blindness. You test it." Regan rolled her eyes and held up their vial. Snape wandered over to their table.  
"Go ahead. Get on with it," he mumbled. Regan drank the vial. It tasted like gummy worms. Not bad. Snape judged her reaction and marked something in his gradebook before moving on.  
"How do you feel?" Harry asked.  
"I can still see. You're still ugly."   
After Potions, the four split up. Ron and Harry went to Divination; Regan and Hermione to Arithmancy. Regan followed Hermione as she went down several different corridors. Regan was afraid of gettting lost. She glanced down at her schedule. Unlike Potions, Arithmancy did not have which house they would be joining. Now that she looked closer, she realized several of the classes she and Hermione shared did not. "Hermione, who do we have Arithmancy with?'  
"Oh. That," Hermione said, waving her hand dismissivley. A lot of the classes you and I are taking-you know, classes that require brain cells, unlike Divination-don't have many students. We're just mixed in with all the houses. Some of our classes may even have seventh years." Hermione looked rather pleased with herself.  
"So?"  
"So? So that means we're at the top of our class."  
"Oh. I see. Best O.W.L.s and everything. Great. Who else is taking these classes?"  
"I don't know. I'm pretty sure we're the only Gryffindors, though there may be a few from seventh year." By that time, they had reached the classroom. They were among the last of those to arrive. Regan did a quick survey of the room. She felt hopeful. She knew Ron would not be sharing many of her classes. She didn't know about Malfoy, but he didn't exactly exude intelligence. But there he was. Talking to another Slytherin Regan didn't know. They were the only two from that house. Regan noticed that most of the students, though there were only a dozen or so, were from Ravenclaw. "It's going to be a long year," Regan mumbled to herself as she and Hermione took empty seats. Surely Draco cheated on his O.W.L.s. It was the only possible explanation. He could not cheat on every assignment. Eventually, the professors would realize what had happened. Draco would have to go back to Magic for Dummies. Regan was beginning to feel optimistic when Draco chose his seat. He chose the one directly behind her.  
"Oh look, Blaise," Draco began in a sarcastic voice to the other Slytherin, "It's Regan Prince, daughter of the great and powerful Richard Prince. Can I have your autograph?" He and Blaise thought this was hysterical. Hermione shook her head. Regan turned to face them.  
"Is that really the best you can do, Malfoy? I thought it was quite pathetic."  
"No, no Rae, you misunderstand me. I'm just getting started. Now is the warm up. Now I find out just what it is that pisses you off, just what it is that really gets under your skin, then I will show you what I can do." Draco leaned back in his seat and smirked at the girl. His usual arragance was replaced by a calm sense of knowledge. He looked like he had many secrets that he just couldn't wait to share. His change in appearance bothered Regan. She wondered just what Lucius told his son, and what his son would do with such information.   
"Do you trust them?" Ron asked. Harry looked up from his astronomy chart. He was busy inventing new ways to die.To some extent, he had missed Divination. It was fun, making up one's own future, especially when it was favored by the teacher to have a dark, depressing future. He was describing death by glue stick when Ron interrupted him. Ron repeated, "Do you trust them?"  
"Trust who?"  
  
"Regan's family." Harry suddenly looked up from his paper, surprised.  
"Why wouldn't I trust them?"  
  
"Harry, I know Remus and my parents haven't told us everything, but I got the impression that Richard didn't exactly jump at the opportunity to join the Order. And I know he has been talking with Lucius Malfoy."  
"So? He has his reasons. Look, none of that matters. He's with us now. Regan said that her father is very loyal, that he would never betray us or switch sides. Regan-"  
"Stop Harry. Why do you suddenly trust Regan? You haven't known her that long."  
"Neither have you. You just hate her because she's rich."  
"Harry, I read Richard Prince's biography several times. The only thing that I don't like about the man is his attitude toward Muggle-borns. The guy doesn't like them. He doesn't think they should be treated like purebloods. That sounds an awful lot like You-Know-Who and his gang."  
"Oh, please Ron. That doesn't mean that he is going to go around in a hood and kill innocent people. He isn't like that. Regan said-"  
"Stop quoting Regan. The only reason you're taking sides-"  
"Since when is there a side!"  
"is that you like her."  
"I like her?" Harry tried to sound disgusted, but it didn't quite work out. The color creeping into his cheeks only made matters worse.  
"Sorry Harry, but she's already taken."  
"What?"  
"She and Malfoy are going to get together. You know it. There are all the signs. Purebloods. Rich. Not the biggest fan of Muggle-borns. They'll get married in a ceremony conducted by You-Know-Who. At the reception they'll get their dark marks together. She'll be forced to get pregnant. Once a Malfoy heir is produced, she'll be reduced to You-Know- Who's personal slave, if you know what I mean. Then she'll die, alone."  
"...you are an idiot."  
"But that is what purebloods do," Ron smiled, pleased with himself. "Listen Harry, you don't know her. You don't know her family. Don't be too trusting."  
"Just a month ago you were so excited. Thought Prince was the coolest."  
"I didn't know him yet."  
"What do you think Richard is doing? Do you think that he's secretly joing the Death Eaters, that he goes out at night and runs to Voldemort, tell him everything he knows about the Order? Is that what you think?" Harry could tell by the look on Ron's face that that was exactly what Ron thought. "You are a complete moron."  
"Don't believe me, but just be careful. You never really know a person, Harry."  
Ron turned back to his Divination homework. Harry thought about what Ron had said. he thought about Snape, who  
  
masqueraded as a Death Eater and risked his life to get information for the Order. He thought of Sirius, who had suffered  
  
twelve years at Azkaban. He supposed Ron wasn't a complete moron. He might even be right. 


	4. Happy Halloween

Chapter Five  
That night, Regan lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. She doubted she would ever get used to Hogwarts. It was so unlike the Institute. The school was so large. She didn't know how she would ever be able to find her way around without Hermione or Harry. The teachers, all of whom were nice, had different teaching styles. Every class was either extremely behind or extremely ahead of the classes Regan had had at the Institute. Several things were taught in a different manner here. Regan had no idea there were so many different methods to perform basic spells, but Hogwarts and the Institute apparently used different methods. Also, she had never had to live at the Institute before. She had always lived at home, though some students who did not live in New York had lived at the Institute. Hogwarts was strictly a boarding school, even though it would be very easy for any of the students, including Regan, to Floo home. The students were, for the majority, nice enough to her. However, she often caught students staring at her from a distance or giving her a second glance. Some were very impressed by her parentage. They wanted to know everything about Richard Prince. Others were just intrigued by her because she was new. Not only was she from another school, she was from a different country. The more intelligent students were interested in the different things taught at the Institute. The less intelligent were more interested in the possibilities of not having to wear robes. However, not all the students were nice. There were the Slytherins, all of whom seemed to dislike her instantly. However, she did notice Pansy Parkinson glancing at her new shoes with envy, which made Regan feel much better. So much better that she made sure her shoes were always in view around Pansy. Draco was by far the worst Slytherin. He had several classes with her and managed to sit close enough to her in all of them that he was able to torment and tease her without alerting the professor. His comments were not that bad. His comments at the beginning of Arithmancy were probably the worst. However, while his insults of the day had only been mildly insulting, Regan had a feeling he was just starting. She was worried that he would only get worse. Regan missed her friends, especially Leo and Gretchen. A wave of guilt rolled over her at the thought of Gretchen. She wished she was back in New York, with Leo. Leo would make her feel better about Gretchen. Together, they would be able to remember their friend. She sighed and rolled over onto her side and tried in vain to go to sleep. She doubted she would ever get used to Hogwarts   
Actually, it took Regan about a month to get used to Hogwarts. By the middle of October, she was used to the school itself, with its many secret passageways and constantly moving stairs. She was used to the professors and their teaching styles. She was used to the students. She had made several new friends. She had joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team, playing Chaser. She had instantly connected with the other players. They had chemistry and worked great as a team. Regan enjoyed Quidditch. Quidditch was international. It was played the exact same way in England as it was in America. Some of the Slytherin students had calmed down, once they realized she had money. Draco, as Regan had feared, had only gotten worse. His insults had gotten worse. His comments about her father were rare, but much more specific. He commented on her father's lack of involvement in the previous war and had taken to calling him a coward. However, Draco had lately been focusing more on her previous existence as an American. He referred to her as a stupid American, and, when encouraged by nearby Slytherins, stupid American whore. However, she had learned to ignore him. Occasionally, she would respond with an insult or sharp comment, but she usually just ignored him. If you don't have anything nice to say and all that. Ron and Ginny were slowly coming around to Regan. Ron was doing much better. They could almost be considered friends. Every once in a while they would bicker, usually about the horrible state of Ron's belongings and the cost of Regan's, but their fights were more like the rare disagreement between friends, almost resembling the altercations Ron shared with Hermione. Ginny was more reluctant. She still kept her distance from "the new girl." They talked when they had to. In all honesty, Ginny kind of liked Regan. However, she did not like the way Harry looked at Regan. She did like the fact that Regan did not look at Harry the same way, but Harry did not seem to notice. Ginny and Dean had broken up, which only fueled her crush on Harry. She found her thoughts suddenly turning to him several times a day, something that hadn't happened since her third year. Because Ginny had been so busy watching Regan, she had failed to notice how Harry was beginning to look at her.   
Richard Prince was frustrated. He had been in England for nearly three months. He still feel as if he had accomplished little. His house was constantly filled with people working with the Order. Everyone seemed to have a set job, whether it was watching the news, Muggle and wizard, closely for any odd activity or going back and forth between Hogwarts and the Prince residence to speak with Dumbledore and the professors who were part of the Order. Several people were busy recruiting new people. Originally, Richard thought that that would be his job, at least until Voldemort started acting, during which he supposed to he would return to his hero days. He thought that he would be calling old friends, or all the people who owed him a favor. Dumbledore did not like that idea. He wanted Richard to stay at his house. He seemed afraid that Voldemort would make a move against Richard, whether it be to harm him or force him to join the Death Eaters. However, that did not stop the other members of the Order from throwing his name about in order to gain more followers.  
So Richard stayed at home. He tried to be helpful. Like Arthur and Molly, some of the members had brought along family. Richard taught the younger witches and wizards a few spells and defense mechanisms. However, the younger members, led by the Weasley twins, usually talked Richard into to story-telling and he spent the majority of any lessons talking about his past adventures. Richard was sick of the house. He wanted to get out and do something constructive for the Order. Dumbledore was constantly reassuring him that he was. According to Dumbledore, Richard's mere presence increased morale and the hopes of the Order. Richard was reluctant to believe that he was really doing all that.  
His frustration was only increased by Lucius's constant letters. The man had at least stopped visiting. Instead, he sent short, simple letters that seemed to have a patronizing tone. Lucius would go through pleasantries, asking about his family, asking simply how the Order was doing. He would make vague comments about Lord Voldemort and his actions. He stopped making offers, but he would hint at what Richard could be doing if he went to the other side. Lucius knew Richard. He knew that he would be sick of his current inactivity. If Richard joined Voldemort, Lucius assured him that he would be in the middle of everything, involved in every mission, constantly in the action. He would not be sitting around, boosting everyone's morale and telling stories. However, his letters, though still constant, were starting to lose some of their original desperation. Richard wondered if Lucius had given up and the letters were just a habit, just in case Richard had a sudden change of heart, or if Lucius had suddenly found a new way around Richard's refusal of the dark mark. Richard hoped it was the former.   
Remus was enjoying the new arrangements of the Order. He enjoyed being around Laura. Originally, he had been nervous about constantly being in her presence, as well as the presence of her husband, but they had clicked instantly. They were quick friends again. While Richard moped around the house, he and Laura did all that they could. The two usually worked together. They were also spending time with the Order. They would often talk during the evening. About the past, the present, and the future. Remus felt old feeling stir for Laura. He couldn't help but wonder what Laura thought about their new reconciliation.   
The week before Halloween was hectic at Hogwarts. To begin with, the first Quidditch game of the year was to take place. Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Everyone was very excited, especially the players. The Slytherin students were particularly awful that week, making rude comments and gestures to the Gryffindors whenever possible. Also, the Halloween feast was at the end of the week. Regan was looking forward to it. She was told that Hogwarts went all out of Halloween. It was announced a few days before the Quidditch match that Braydon Prince, famous Quidditch star, would be visiting the school. He wanted to visit his sister, but Dumbledore had convinced him to see the game and attend the feast, spend some time with the students. The entire school was looking forward to meeting him.   
Braydon Prince arrived at Hogwarts early the morning of the Quidditch match. For some reason, he didn't like the school. As a castle, it looked dangerous and foreboding. It did not look very welcoming, more like it was protecting itself from any intruders. Braydon got the feeling that he was an intruder.   
Everyone was in the Great Hall, having breakfast. Harry looked nervous. It was his first match as team captain, and against Slytherin no less. Regan looked fine. If anything, she looked happy. Ginny looked to be lost in thought. Though she was no longer Seeker (Harry had reclaimed his position.), she made a much better Keeper than Ron ever did. Ron had been more than happy to leave the team, afraid too many people remembered the lyrics to Wesley Is Our King.  
Suddenly, all heads went towards the staff table. A handsome young man with blonde hair had just joined the professors. Dumbledore rose and made an introduction. "Students, may I have your attention. I would like to introduce Mr. Braydon Prince, Seeker for the New York Tornadoes. He will be staying with us for the next week. While here, he will assist Madam Hooch in flying lessons. That is all."  
The students quickly turned to one another and began talking. Everyone seemed excited, especially those taking flying lessons. Hermione was also impressed by Braydon. His pictures did not do him justice. She thought he was very handsome. She couldn't wait to meet him.   
Regan did not get a chance to talk to Braydon before she had to make her way towards the locker rooms. She was half way downstairs when she realized she had forgotten a hair tie. Sighing, she hurried back upstairs. She had to have her hair held back, or else all that blonde just got in the way. She could have borrowed one from Ginny, but her hair tie was special. She had worn it during every game back home and she had won every game back home. She couldn't play a game properly without it.  
Therefore, she was almost late as she quickly went to the pitch. As if on cue, Draco Malfoy stepped out of the school right behind her. "So that was Braydon Prince, great Seeker, Quidditch super-star?" Malfoy asked as he moved next to Regan, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Go away, Malfoy," she said, quickening her pace. Draco kept up.  
"What's wrong, Rae? Nervous about the game?"  
  
"Oh please. I have no doubt we'll beat you. We're simply a better team."  
"Keep telling yourself that."  
"I saw you at breakfast, Malfoy. Your jaw nearly hit the floor when my brother walked in. Admit it, you were impressed. If you ask nicely, I could get you an autograph," she said with a smile as they reached the locker rooms. He simply scowled and went to the Slytherin locker room.   
The stadiums filled quickly with students, most wearing red and gold. Everyone cheered loudly as the teams were announced. Regan felt the familiar excitement she got stepping onto a Quidditch field. She couldn't wait to play. She had overheard several people talking about her the past few days. Everyone wanted to see just how good she was. Regan only hoped she didn't disappoint. Winning would be nice. She looked to the professors' area. She saw Braydon, sitting next to Tonks. She waved. He waved back. She turned back to the field and joined her team in the middle of the pitch.  
After giving up his spot on the team, Ron had received the very important position as commentator, taking over Lee Jordan's job once he graduated. As it was his first game, Ron was glad it was Slytherin and Gryffindor. If there was a slow moment, he could just mention the ugliness and sheer stupidity of Slytherin.  
Harry took his place on the field facing Malfoy. The two shook hands roughly. Malfoy started to make a rude comment when Madam Hooch blew the whistle. The players kicked off from the ground and flew off. Ginny flew by Harry and Malfoy on the way to the post. Regan flew about the pitch, quickly gaining control of the Quaffle. Within moments, she scored the first goal. Harry immediately caught the golden gleam of the Snitch. He took off after it. Malfoy saw Harry and immediately followed. He too saw the Snitch. They chased it around the Hufflepuff stand when Malfoy was immediately hit in the chest by the Bludger, knocking him from his broom into the lab of a Hufflepuff third year, leaving Harry to chase the Snitch alone.  
Regan took the Quaffle after a clumsy Slytherin Chaser lost control of it. Again, she scored another goal quickly. Cheers were heard throughout the stadium. However, the same clumsy Slytherin Chaser regained the Quaffle after it was put back into play. He raced towards the other goal posts. He aimed and threw towards the post. Ginny dove for the Quaffle, but narrowly missed. Slytherin scored.  
Harry was almost ran over by Creevey chasing a fifth-year Slytherin carrying the Quaffle. The Slytherin dodged Harry and a Bludger, then threw the Quaffle, which was expertly blocked by Ginny. While Ron was talking about Ginny, making sure everyone knew Ginny was his sister, Harry spotted the Snitch being closely tailed by an obviously injured Malfoy. As Harry sped toward the Snitch, a Bludger missed him by an inch. Harry turned to see a smiling Slytherin. The Snitch gained altitude as Harry and Malfoy chased it, neck in neck. Malfoy tried to hit Harry, but knocked himself off balance. He quickly regained control, but it was too late. Harry had just enough time to speed ahead and catch the golden Snitch. Everyone cheered; the Gryffindors leaped to their feet. Gryffindor won.  
A celebration followed the game in the Gryffinor common room. It did not end until well past midnight. Regan and Harry, the star players of the game, were among the last to leave. It was only much later, while Regan was drifting towards sleep, that she realized that she had not spoken to her brother.   
At age seventeen, Severus Snape thought that he would never survive Hogwarts. James Potter and Sirius Black had decided to have fun at his expense again. It was hardly the beginning of seventh year, but Potter and friends had not wasted any time. The moment they saw Snape alone, they jumped at the opportunity. Ten minutes later, Snape found himself magically floating over the lake. The young boy was terrified. The lake had always worried him. He wasn't the best swimmer. He had no idea what creatures lived in the lake, but there were several rumors throughout the school, many started by Potter and Company. Snape looked down at the black water. It looked very sinister. Anything could lie beneath its surface. Snape quickly looked away from the water and towards the shore. Potter and Black were clutching their sides, laughing, almost rolling along the ground. Remus Lupin was standing near them, his wand held out, concentrating on the spell. Snape was surprised when Remus had appeared. Though part of Potter's gang, Lupin rarely participated in the more elaborate pranks, such as levitating a fellow student across the lake. Of course, they would need Lupin for something of that nature. Levitating a human body across a large area requires skill and intelligence. In Snape's opinion, Potter and Black had little of both. However, Lupin was an excellent wizard. Generally, he was also a nice guy. Not that night.  
Black and Potter stopped laughing as they heard someone approaching from the castle. They turned to see who it was. Both boys lost their smiles. It was Laura Martin and Lily Evans. They did not look happy. "What are you doing?" Lily demanded, looking very angry. Laura just looked annoyed. She was sick of the boys' games. Poor Snape. Laura considered Severus a friend. She was always trying to stop them from picking on him. Severus was just quiet. There was nothing wrong with that. But he still seemed to be at the end of every prank. Laura looked at Lily. She was yelling at James and Sirius. James looked somewhat terrified-he and Lily had been dating for a short time and he didn't want to mess it up just yet. Sirius seemed to only be paying attention with a small percentage of his conscious. Laura assumed he was figuring out what to say to Lily to get her back in James's good graces. Laura rolled her eyes. Lately, James's didn't have to say much. Lily seemed to be taking Potter's side more and more often.  
Laura turned from her friend towards the shore. It was then that she saw Remus. He had brought Snape back to the shore. The moment his feet hit the ground, Snape ran off. Laura was shocked. She hadn't expected to see Remus. She knew he and James were friends, but Remus had never joined the boys in something like this before. He suddenly turned to face her, their eyes meeting in the darkness.  
Laura expected to be furious. She wasn't. She was disappointed, sad, and a little heart-broken. She had known Remus for several years, and she loved him. But he had changed. All this time with Potter had made him a completely different man. Over the summer, he had promised her he would be more careful around James and Sirius. He said that he would no longer participate in their stupid pranks. It upset Laura to see Remus picking on innocent people, like Severus, her friend.  
Over the summer, the two of them had discussed marriage, possible right after graduation. They had made plans for the future: what their house would look like, their careers, their children. Sirius Black and James Potter had been far away from the couple and Remus was the person he used to be, the person Laura fell in love with.  
The summer was completely forgotten as Remus and Laura looked into each others' eyes. Remus saw her disappointment and sadness. It hurt him to see her like that and to know that he caused it. Beside them, Lily and James had made up. The two were kissing while Sirius teased them about it, quoting Shakespeare and making gagging noises. Laura couldn't take it any more. She could no longer be in the presence of James and Company, including Remus. She turned and ran back to the castle. She was halfway up the staircase when Remus caught up to her.  
"Wait! Laura!" he exclaimed, grabbing her arm to stop her. He was surprised to see tears in her eyes.  
"What Remus," she said, her voice unsteady.  
"I'm sorry, Laura. I told them no, but you know James. He won't stop at that. He was just so persistent. I had to join them. Laura, they're my friends. No one got hurt. It wasn't that bad."  
"Wasn't that bad? Did you not see Severus? Did you not see how terrified he was? You were levitating him over the middle of the lake! You know he can't swim. What would have happened if your wand wavered? He could have drowned." By that time, her voice was steady. She was no longer disappointed, she was angry.  
"But he didn't. Everything was fine."  
"James and Sirius never could have done this without you. They cannot perform such a powerful spell for such a long time."  
"I know. They are my friends Laura."  
"You promised you would stop this, Remus."  
"You don't want me to be with my friends, Laura?" Remus asked, his turn to be angry. "What kind of a girlfriend is that?"  
"Don't say that. Be with James and Sirius. Fine. That doesn't mean you have to torture innocent bystanders. I want you to be happy, to be with your friends. I just don't like the person you've become. When you're with James and Sirius, you'll do whatever they say, and it's usually something contemptible. You used to be good man. You used to be kind. Not any more. Not since you became friends with them." Her voice broke, but she couldn't cry. Not then, not in front of Remus. She was afraid he might tease and run off and tell his friends.  
"You didn't seem to have a problem with me over the summer. Or the past few years when I've been friends with them."  
"This summer James and Sirius were nowhere in sight. This summer you promised not to join them in their stupid pranks. As for before, I always thought it was just a phase. You were just friends for the time being. But now....it's our seventh year, Remus. Pretty soon we'll be graduating. You need to grow up. I know James and Sirius won't. You never used to join them in their more intricate schemes, but here you are."  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
"Nothing, Remus. You don't have to do anything." With that, her voice wavered again. This time, she let herself cry. She left him, standing on the stairs, looking after her.   
Laura woke from her dream with a start. No, that wasn't right. It wasn't a dream, exactly, but a memory. She remembered that night, escaping to her dormitory. She broke up with Remus the next day. He talked to her several times throughout the year, apologizing profusely. However, he still joined James in his stupid games. Poor Severus. There were no bounds on their torments and tortures.  
Lily and Laura fought constantly that year, about James, about Remus. Both were glad when graduation came. They didn't talk much after graduating, just a few letters every once in a while. They sent pictures of Braydon, Regan, and Harry. They attended each other's weddings, though not as a bridesmaid, which was something they had considered during Hogwarts. Laura regretted her fights with Lily when she died. She wished that she and Lily had remained friends, played a larger part in each other's lives post-Hogwarts. Laura loved Richard with all her heart, but sometimes she wished she had stayed with Remus. Things would have turned out so differently. Laura would have been there for Lily and James when they needed them, that Halloween evening when everything went wrong.  
Laura pulled herself out of her reverie, finally noticing she was alone in bed. Sighing, she looked towards the clock. It was the middle of the night. Richard had probably fallen asleep in his study, looking through books. Laura went downstairs to retrieve him. He would probably have a sore back in the morning.   
  
The week of Halloween was very busy. The professors piled on homework, despite the impending holiday. Also, Harry refused to let Sunday's victory against Slytherin affect his captain skills. He forced the team to practice each night, giving them only Friday off to prepare for the tournament on Saturday. The day after Halloween, there would be the first trip to Hogsmeade. On Halloween, the school was holding a chess tournament. Unlike Muggle schools, chess was quite popular at Hogwarts. Everyone had signed up for the tournament and was looking forward to it. Regan and Ron made plans to practice Friday night since they were the only two Gryffindors with any skill at the game. The feast would immediately follow the tournament.  
Between homework and Quidditch, Regan did not have much time to talk to Braydon. When she did get a moment to talk with him, he was surrounded by adoring girls or young boys who looked to him with admiration. Several times, he told her that he desperately needed to talk with her in private. She kept putting him off. Eventually, she would talk with him. She was just so busy.  
Ron had never seen Regan play chess before. She had never seen him play before either. So, Ron was excited Friday evening as the two set up their pieces. Chess was something Ron excelled at. He knew that he would win, showing Regan just what all her money was worth. He could not wait to see the look on her face as her took out her king.   
Nearly an hour later, Ron looked to the board in shock. Regan's queen had just knocked over Ron's king. "Checkmate," she said, smiling rather smugly at him.  
"Good job," he grumbled, frowning.  
"No, Ron, you did a good job. I barely won," she said sincerely. She glanced at the clock. It was fairly late. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
Once she had left, Ron looked at the demolished chess pieces. There were just as many of her pieces broken as there were his. He began to smile. Regan was right. He had done a good job.   
The chess tournament began quickly. It became very clear who the strong players were. Both Ron and Regan defeated their first few opponents within a few moves. With pride, Regan defeated Malfoy and a few other Slytherins within moments. From the staff table, Braydon watched his little sister with admiration. Braydon himself was terrible at chess. He seemed to have inherited his mother's lack of fondness of the game. However, it was obvious Regan shared their father's aptitude.  
Throughout the tournament, Ron stole glances at Regan. He hoped that she would make a stupid mistake and lose a game before she got to him. He did not want to have to play her, not with an audience. The audience continued to grow as games were lost throughout the Great Hall. Soon, there were only a few players left. Regan and Ron were both still going strong. In the end, it came to Regan versus Padma Patil and Ron versus Ernie Macmillan. Ron gave an inward cringe as he heard Regan declare checkmate. Moments later, Ron did the same thing as his king demolished Ernie's.  
The entire school watch as Regan and Ron began their game. Ron was terrified. He had never had so many people staring at him before. Quidditch was different. During Quidditch, there were several more players. When he commentated, Ron knew few people listened to him. They were too engrossed in the game. Chess were very different. It was just him and Regan. Also, the spectators were not in a stadium hundreds of yards away. They were sitting around the board, less than three feet from the two. Ron was sure they could see how uncomfortable he was, how nervous he was. Ron looked to Regan. Surely she was as nervous as he was. Nope. She was fine. Did not look troubled at all. He tried to focus on the game and prepared himself for embarrassment.   
Nearly a full hour later, Ron again found himself looking down at the board in astonishment. Slowly, with a maniacal grin, he moved his queen to her king. "Checkmate," he said slowly. He was nearly giddy with glee as his queen pulled out her sword, demolishing her king. The entire school cheered and congratulated Ron. Regan gave him a smile and shook his hand. "Good game."   
For Ron, that Halloween feast was the best yet. Several people stopped at the Gryffindor table to congratulate him. Ron just smiled. Regan rolled her eyes as Colin Creevey took a picture of Ron. "Listen Weasley, you did a good job. You deserve the praise and all that, but did you have to bring that thing to the table?" she asked, nodding towards the chess trophy, which Ron had placed in the middle of the table.  
"Yep. You know, Rae, I would put it on a chain and wear it around my neck but it's too big," he said, still grinning. She cringed.  
"Don't call me Rae."  
"No bickering. It's Halloween," Harry said, helping himself to pumpkin juice.  
"You know, I still haven't been properly introduced to your brother," Hermione said, quickly changing the subject. She looked towards the staff table where Braydon was sitting. She had a dreamy look on her face.  
"I promised him that we would hang out tomorrow at Hogsmeade. I'll make sure you two meet. But don't get your hopes up. He's engaged," Regan kidded.  
"Please. Like Hermione would have any interest in him," Ron said defensively.  
"What's wrong with Braydon? It could be worse. He could be just another Weasley. Just one of half dozen, a breeding machine with disgusting red hair, shabby robes, Hand-me-down everything. Hermione could do better, Ron. Pansy could do better," Regan said, meeting Ron's angry stare. Hermione blushed.  
"You know, Regan, just when I start to think me and you could be friends or something, you turn out to be a snobby bitch," Ron said simply. Harry and Hermione gawked at Ron's language; Hermione at his misuse of the English language, Harry at the b-word. Regan seemed unfazed.  
"I would rather be a snobby bitch than a poor, pathetic excuse of a human being, waiting in line behind five brothers for second-rate robes."  
"Go back to New York."  
"I would, but my parents had to come here to save you and your friends."  
"We don't need your help, go back." By this time, the two were yelling. They had stood and were staring at each other. The rest of the students and teachers had turned towards the teacher as well.  
"You're just jealous, Ron. My father is the famous wizard who was needed, your father was just available. My money paid for the house your parents are in right this minute, the same house you stayed at this summer. My brother is the boy Hermione is looking forward to seeing, not you."  
"And your the insufferable, snobby, know-it-all I cannot stand. You are the one who is ruining my school year, not to mention my Halloween feast." The two were so engrossed in their verbal battle that they did not notice Snape, followed by a few other professors, leave his seat and head towards them. Nor did they notice the cheers coming from fellow students. Ron would have been disappointed to know that most students were rooting for Regan. Harry looked uncomfortable, staring down at his plate. Hermione looked outraged that her friends would display such behavior. Didn't they know how much trouble they could get into?  
"Enough!" Snape yelled once he reached their table. He grabbed both their robes and was preparing to drag them to his office for punishment when the doors to the Great Hall burst open. Everyone stared in shock as a Centaur entered the room. The creature was beautiful, but looking forbidding. He looked as if he had an important task at hand. The teachers were momentarily stunned, unable to react.  
"I am looking for the child of Richard B. Prince," the Centaur said, his voice proud, reaching all corners of the room. Everyone looked at Regan, who looked at her brother, still sitting at the staff table. Suddenly, without warning, the Centaur rushed the length of the room to the staff table.  
"I've spent the past month studying the stars and they tell me that the offspring of one of the greasiest wizards in the world will be the downfall of good and the bringer of evil. My fellow Centaurs and I have come to one common decision-you must be stopped now!" The school watched in silence as the mystical creature attacked Braydon. Quickly, the young wizard brought out his wand, but he was too late. The Centaur's hooves connected with Braydon's chest, knocking him to the floor. The creature stood over the boy, drawing his sword. Professor Tonks and McGonagall hurried forward, their wands raised. They simultaneously cast a spell to stupefy the Centaur. McGonagall hurried forward to check on Braydon. Regan yanked her robes out of Snape's grasp and ran to her brother. She knelt beside him. His robes were torn and he was unconscious, but she couldn't see any blood.  
"Will he be all right?" she asked timidly.  
"I'm sure he'll be fine, Prince," McGonagall said, though she sounded as if she were convincing herself. "Let's get him to Madame Promfrey."  
McGonagall cast a quick spell to transport Braydon to the infirmary. Regan followed her closely. As she passed Snape, he informed her that she was to see him in his office was seeing to her brother. She rolled her eyes. Snape never stopped.  
Rubeus took the stunned Centaur and dragged it towards his hut, presumably to release it back into the Forbidden Forest once it was over the spell. Because of strict laws and touchy relations between Centaurs and wizards, nothing could be done of Centaur attacks. By nature, Centaurs were not aggressive creatures. It must have been a strong premonition to cause a Centaur to enter the wizard realm. 


	5. The Other Side

Chapter Six  
Pomfrey only allowed Regan a few moments alone with her brother was he had awakened. Still, that would be the most time she had spent with him all week. She was not expecting him to look as he did. He looked perfectly normally. His hair was a little messed up. That was it.  
"You don't look like you just had a Centaur attack," she said.  
"I know, but the animal didn't do much, did he?" Braydon asked, shrugging.  
"I guess not."  
"More embarrassing than anything. Well, I suppose it isn't as embarrassing as a verbal war between classmates in front of the entire school," he said, smiling at his little sister. Regan blushed.  
"I'll owl Mom and Dad, let them know what happened."  
"Don't forget your little quarrel with the red head."  
"Of course. Are you really okay?"  
"Yeah. Fine. Listen, Rae, I need to talk to you. It's important."  
"Sure, go ahead." Braydon looked to make sure Pomfrey wasn't in hearing distance before beginning.  
"About what the Centaur said..."  
"What a load of rubbish! I have never heard something so-"  
"Regan, you're smart. How often are Centaur predictions wrong?"  
  
"Practically never."  
"Regan.."  
"Okay, never. They have never been wrong. But there is a first time for everything. How could one of us do that? Whenever he regains consciousness, Dumbledore will get answers."  
"Regan, I think I know what he was talking about. I have gotten offers."  
"What offers?"  
"From Lucius Malfoy. From Voldemort."  
"Braydon! How many? How long?"  
"It just started a few weeks ago. I was surprised when I first got them, but I suppose it makes sense. They couldn't get Dad so they went for the next best thing."  
"What were the offers?"  
"Standard stuff. Unlimited power. Endless Muggles to torture. I would be in Voldemort's closest circle. Hang out with Malfoy all the time. All the money and women a guy could ask for..." he said, his voice light and casual.  
"Don't joke about this Braydon. You need to tell Dad."  
"Why? Dad has enough to worry about as it is. I don't want to add to his problems."  
"Braydon, Dad would want to know about this."  
"I'll tell him if Lucius gets more persistent. Right now it's just letters. I can handle letters."  
"The Centaur did not say that one of us was going to get letters from a Death Eater."  
"I know. He must have just read into things a little to deeply. What else could he mean?"  
"I don't know..."  
"Listen Regan, Promfrey is starting to give us dirty looks. I'm not going to be able to join you at Hogsmeade tomorrow."  
"Why not?"  
"My captain is going to freak when he hears about my accident. I need to go home, see the team's mediwizard, make the captain feel better. I probably need to hit the gym, spend some time flying. Get back in shape and all that. Sorry, sis."  
"It's fine. It's my fault that we haven't seen each other this week. I've been so busy."  
"Forget about it. You're a teenager. Enjoy it while it lasts."  
"Yeah, and you're so old," she said sarcastically, as they slipped back into their normal routine, the previous tension gone.   
After leaving the infirmary, Regan slowly made her way to Snape's dungeon. She hoped he would be lenient. After all, her brother could have been seriously injured. She wondered briefly how the students had reacted once she left. She wondered how many had heard exactly what the Centaur said, and what they would think about it.  
She entered Snape's office to find Ron and the professor waiting for her. Ron sat in a chair opposite the desk, terrified. Snape sat his desk, sour look seemingly more sour at that moment. She slowly sat into the chair next to Ron. She soon realized that Snape did not know how to be lenient.  
"Halloween has always been a joyous occasion at Hogwarts," Snape began, though it looked as if he had never experience anything joyous. "I do not understand why two students would ruin it. I am not surprised that Wesley acted so inappropriately; I am very used to his antics by now. However, I expected much more from you, Regan," he said, looking down his nose at her. She couldn't help but gulp. "Whenever you came to Hogwarts, I hoped you would be sorted into Slytherin. I knew your parents and I knew you would be a bright student. Up until tonight, you have been the perfect example of a perfect student. However, you were not sorted into Slytherin. Therefore, it is up to McGonagall to punish you. However, I am fully capable of taking thirty points from Gryffindor."  
"But Professor-" Ron began.  
"Each." Snape finished. With that, he ushered them out his office. Avoiding each other's eyes, they headed upstairs to McGonagall's office. She looked very angry. Regan would almost prefer Snape.  
"I cannot believe that two of my students would act so inappropriately," she began. Regan wondered if she knew how much she sounded like Snape. "I know that Snape has probably lectured you two enough for the both of us. However, I hardly think that sixty points from Gryffindor is enough punishment for that despicable display."  
Ron and Regan leaned forward in their chairs as she considered which punishment was enough for such a despicable display. "Detention all next week in my office immediately after your classes are finished," she said.  
Once out in the hallway and heading for the Gryffindor tower, Regan and Ron sighed in relief. "Detention," Ron said.  
"Yeah. Can't believe we got off so easily," Regan agreed, laughing.  
"I thought for a minute there we would get expelled."  
"Me too." The two looked at each other, suddenly remember why they had detention. They were fighting. Quickly, they looked away and remained silent.   
The next morning, Regan and Hermione went downstairs, ready for their Hogsmeade trip, to find Ron and Harry sitting in the common room, doing homework. They were surrounded by books and looked as if they had been at it awhile.  
"What is all this?" Hermione asked, clearly surprised.  
"Homework," the two boys said in unison.  
"It's about time. You have been putting off your work for ages, playing games of Exploding Snap when you should be working on that essay Snape assigned ages ago. Homework should come first. Before you know it, you'll be seventh year taking N.E.W.T.s with no idea what the difference between wolfsbane and wolfsbark," Regan said with an air of importance.  
"What is the difference?" Harry said, finally looking up from his parchment. Regan and Hermione both rolled their eyes. "Why are you dressed up?"  
"Hogsmeade," Regan said, a far-off look in her eyes. "Do you have any idea how long it is since I've went shopping? I need a new pair of shoes so badly.."  
The boys looked at the shoes she was currently wearing. They looked brand new. "Harry, I completely forgot it was a Hogsmeade weekend," Ron said, suddenly not interested in his homework.  
"No, Ron, we have to work," Harry said with determination.  
"Actually, Ron should go to Hogsmeade. He can stop by the bookstore and by a new Potions book. That one is falling apart," Regan said, nodding towards the book Ron was using. Indeed, it was falling apart. The cover was torn and loose, barely hanging on by a thin strip of paper and glue. Several pages were simply stuck in the book, the glue no longer working. Ron felt his ears turn red. "Oops, forgot, Weasley. That's probably the best book you've got."  
She and Hermione said a quick good-bye to Harry before leaving. Ron looked after them in shock. "That girl is unbelievable."  
"Why?" Harry asked, turning back to his homework.  
"Sometimes, I can't decide what is the thing I hate the most about her. She is smart, I'll give her that, but she is constantly parading about her knowledge and chastising us about our lack thereof. I am tired of hearing about her clothes. I really don't care that her shoes are Manali Blaock."  
"Manolo Blahnik."  
"Whatever. She is such a snob. I know she has money. The robes, jewelry, clothing, school supplies, and broom say that enough. She doesn't have to keep reminding me that she has money and that I don't. Sometimes, I think that she has the worst qualities of Hermione, Lavender, and Malfoy."  
"That's an interesting combination."  
"Whatever. I can't stand her any more."  
"You two were getting along fine."  
"That's before last night. Did you hear that Centaur? Said she was going to become evil."  
"No, it didn't. It said that a child of Richard's would become evil. Regan has a brother."  
"Yeah, but Braydon's a Quidditch star for the Tornadoes, who are doing quite well now. He wouldn't become evil."  
"Braydon was the one attacked by Centaurs."  
"Maybe the Centaur was wrong."  
"I don't know, Ron, but I hope so. Listen, if you try to get along with Regan, and forget the Centaur thing, I'll talk to her. Tell her to leave you alone. Maybe be nice."  
"I don't think she can be nice."  
"Ron."  
"Fine. Fine. I promise."   
By the time Regan and Hermione reached Hogsmeade, it was clear to her that everyone heard exactly what the Centaur said. There were several whispers as she passed. She got several stares as well. Hermione told her to ignore them. Regan tried her best but it certainly wasn't easy.  
They went to several different clothing stores before ending their shopping spree. They went to Madam Puddifoot's cafe for tea before heading back to Hogwarts. Several students stopped at their table to offer their condolences to Regan for her brother. She couldn't tell whether they were sorry he was hurt by the Centaur, or whether they were sorry he was suddenly an evil Death Eater, Quidditch star by day, evil Muggle-killer by night. Everyone she spoke to had a questioning glance about them, as if they wanted her to bring up the Centaur's words, but couldn't bring themselves to do it. Regan was tempted to place a large sign on her head proclaiming that her family was not evil.  
When Hermione went to the bathroom, everyone left her table. Regan thought that they didn't want to be near her, not when Hermione wasn't there for protection. Hermione had only been gone a few moments when someone suddenly joined her table. Regan looked up to find Draco Malfoy sitting across from her.  
"What the hell are you doing," she demanded.  
"I just wanted to welcome you and your brother," he said, his ever- present smirk only widening.  
"What?"  
  
"You don't have to hide it any more, Rae."  
"What?"  
"Everyone heard last night. I wanted to be the first to welcome you to our side."  
"Go away," she said, looking towards the bathroom, willing Hermione to hurry up.  
"Father didn't mention anything. I'm surprised. Getting Prince's children, what an accomplishment..."  
"Nothing the Centaur said last night was true. You know that. Everyone knows that."  
"I don't know that. I'm not stupid-"  
"That's debatable."  
"Centaurs' predictions are never wrong. Either you or Braydon is going to join us. I'm hoping it's you Rae; your brother didn't seem to friendly."  
"You better sod off, Malfoy. Hermione will be back any minute."  
"Draco, Rae, Draco. We're on the same side now. Sharing tea and everything. See you around." He left the table just as Hermione emerged from the bathroom.  
"What was that about?" she asked as Malfoy joined a group of Slytherins across the room.  
"Nothing. Let's leave," she said, getting up.   
The past four weeks had been terrible for Regan. Everyone had heard the Centaur and everyone seemed to think that it was true. The entire school thought that Regan and her family were going to turn evil any moment, or that they were already evil. Everywhere she went, students whispered to one another and stared at her. Malfoy and a few other Stlytherins had found a new way to tease and annoy her- pretend that they were on the same side. They would make references to future meetings and rendezvous. Before the Centaur incident, the school would have ignored them. However, the students seemed to believe that Malfoy and friends were suddenly telling the truth.  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione tried to help. They would assure classmates that Regan was not evil and would not turn evil. Harry tried to help Regan by telling her of his second year, when everyone thought that he was the Heir of Slytherin. He offered little comfort, however. Regan was glad the Christmas holidays were coming up. She wanted to leave Hogwarts. She missed her family. She just wanted to go home.  
Regan was also sick of Ron. She was ready to have some time away from the Weasley. One evening in December, she was reading a Muggle novel in the common room. Ron was sitting in a nearby chair, doing homework. Harry and Hermione were surprised to find them sitting together, not fighting. The peace was momentary. No sooner had the two sat down than Ron began. He had given up on his homework and was staring at the bottom of Regan's robes. "What?" she asked, not leaving her book.  
"You have a tear in your robes."  
"Excuse me?" she asked, putting her book down. Hermione and Harry looked at each other. Here we go...  
"You, Regan Prince, with all your money and expensive things, has a tear in your school robes!" he said with sarcasm, looking at the bottom of her robes. The other three also looked towards her robes. Sure enough, there was a very small, hardly noticeable rip along the hem of her robes. Regan shrugged and went back to her book. Ron was not satisfied. "I thought you had so much money. I thought you would never use or wear anything not perfect, not more expensive than my entire house. Shouldn't you go out and by new robes? Maybe a new pair of shoes. Those have dirt along the sole."  
Regan remained silent, reading her book. Hermione and Harry were confused. Why wasn't she responding? Ron seemed confused as well. After a few more attempts at a verbal battle, he picked up his things and headed for his dormitory.  
"Why didn't you fight back?" Harry asked once Ron was gone.  
"Why fight back? It'll never stop. Ron will just continue. It isn't my fault he hasn't got any money. It just isn't worth fighting with Ron." She shrugged. Hermione smiled.  
"Glad you think so. Good to see someone is finally growing up," she said, looking pointedly at Harry. "Now you just have to convince Ron of that."  
"No. I think my silence will be enough. Eventually, he'll just leave me alone once he realizes I'm not going to play along."  
"Why the sudden change?"  
  
"Well, with the way things are, I could use all the friends I can get. At least Ron doesn't run in the other direction when I approach, like some people," she said, looking to a few first years who were whispering in the corner, sneaking glances at Regan.   
The final feast before Christmas break was the next evening. The castle would be practically deserted over the break; everyone seemed to be going home. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Regan were making their way towards the Great Hall for the feast when Regan realized she forgot something upstairs. She went back to her dormitory. For Christmas, she had gotten Ron a signed picture of Braydon. The Weasleys would be having Christmas at the Burrow and Regan wouldn't see him again until after the break. The two hadn't really talked except for the occasional fight and she really wanted the two of them to become friends. She had meant what she had told Harry the night before.  
The school seemed deserted as she made her way back to the Great Hall. She was on the staircase when she heard someone behind. She turned around to face Draco Malfoy. "I am so glad you've come over to our side, Rae." She rolled her eyes and kept walking. She wasn't in the mood for him. He followed her. "There are all kinds of benefits to being on the Dark Side. You and your family will be surprised. Much better than being in the Light, I would think. I haven't been able to fully enjoy the benefits yet, but my father has. He especially enjoys the tortures, the murders. I think his favorite instance happened this summer. In New York."  
Regan stopped in her tracks. Gretchen. Draco smiled. He knew he had struck a nerve. "It was a young girl, 'bout our age. Best part is, it happened in Muggle New York. He simply charmed her vehicle. Looked like a complete accident. No one suspected a thing."  
"Shut up Malfoy," Regan said through clenched teeth.  
"Draco, Rae, Draco. We're on the same side now. Actually, maybe I should be careful. I suppose it's rather dangerous being your friend. Have to watch myself. Isn't that what happened to that girl? Gretchen, was it? Friends with the wrong sort."  
Regan could no longer look at him, could no longer stand him. She thought of Gretchen, of what had happened to her. Malfoy was right. It was all her fault Gretchen was dead. It was dangerous to be a friend of Regan's. And what was Regan doing? She certainly wasn't mourning. She was at Hogwarts, acting as if she hadn't killed her best friend. Regan hurried to the Great Hall. She wouldn't let Malfoy see her cry.   
"Where is Regan?" Harry wondered aloud, looking around the Great Hall. "She has been gone quite some time."  
"Who cares?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Grow up, Ron," she said just as Regan entered the Great Hall. Hermione gasped. Regan was crying. She looked very upset.  
Regan joined the table and threw Ron's present at him. "I'm going upstairs, no longer hungry," she said and made to leave. Harry grabbed her arm, ignoring the stares coming from other tables, especially Slytherin, where Malfoy had taken his seat.  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing," she said, looking at the Slytherin table.  
"What did Malfoy do?" Harry asked in a low voice so that no one else would hear. Sighing, Regan sat at the table next to Harry. She quickly told her three friends what had happened. Harry and Ron looked furious. "How dare he!"  
"C'mon, Harry, let's kick his ass!" Ron said, getting up from the table. Regan grabbed both boys and pulled them back into their seats.  
"No," she said. "He isn't worth it. He wants to fight. Why else would he say those things. You two will get into so much trouble, possibly even expelled. Don't give into Malfoy."  
Harry suddenly remember everything Regan had said last night. She was right; Malfoy wasn't worth it. Harry turned back to the feast. Confused, Ron followed suit.  
'Thank you," Regan said. "I'm not hungry. I'm going to go back upstairs. Do some homework so I don't have to over break. Go to bed early. Merry Christmas," she said, leaving. The other three said similar good-byes to her.  
"So, we're still gonna kick his ass, right?" Ron asked once she had left.  
"No, Ron, we aren't," Harry said.  
"I'm confused," Hermione said. "I thought you didn't like Regan. You two are always fighting."  
"No. She all right. I think she's grown on me a bit."  
"But you're always teasing her, saying mean things."  
"But she always says them right back. It's more of a game for us, really. We don't really mean any of it. But Malfoy, he was just trying to be mean," he said, as if trying to convince himself.  
"Hypocrite," Hermione muttered.  
"We told Regan we aren't going to hurt him and we aren't going to," Harry said. Ron mumbled something unintelligible and finished his food.   
Malfoy caught Ron and Harry as they were leaving the Great Hall. They were alone, Granger had gone on ahead of them earlier. "Potty, Weasel."  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry said, looking annoyed. Malfoy was surprised. They were supposed to be angry, completely enraged. They were supposed to be fighting him, supposed to be defending Regan. The three were supposed to get into a fight so that Snape could walk along and find them, resulting in the expulsion of Harry Potter. But the two boys did not look as if they were about to break into a fight. Well, maybe Ron.  
"What happened to Rae? She looked terribly upset."  
"Shut up Malfoy," Ron said, clenching and unclenching his fist.  
"'Shut up Malfoy.' Is that the best you can do, Weaselby?" Malfoy asked.  
"C'mon Ron. Let's go," Harry said and headed for the stairs.  
  
"What's wrong Potter? Not going to defend your girlfriend's honor?" Malfoy asked as the two boys stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned back to him.  
"She isn't his girlfriend," Ron said.  
"Regan is fine. She doesn't need any one to defend her," Harry said.  
"Oh I see. You're scared. You know the two of you are no match for me."  
"Oh please. We could kill you if our bare hands if we wanted to, I reckon," Ron said proudly.  
"It just isn't worth the trouble Malfoy. You aren't worth it. We have better things to do with our time. Regan has better things to do worth our time," Harry said and turned to leave.  
"Sad, really, bragging about your father's accomplishments. How pathetic," Ron said, following Harry.  
  
"You just don't understand because your father hasn't accomplished anything," Draco called after them, but they didn't  
  
even look back. He stared after them for awhile, stood in that spot until they had gone. Draco just didn't understand. He  
  
hadn't expected that response at all. He had hoped they would be furious and fight with him. He had counted on that reaction.  
  
A fight would get them expelled from Hogwarts. Draco needed to get them expelled, but he no longer had any chances.  
  
Suddenly, Draco was scared to return home for the holidays. He had not managed to get Harry Potter expelled. Father would  
  
be angry. 


	6. Merry Christmas

Chapter Seven  
The Order was slowing down for the Holidays. Several members had already gone home to be with their families. However, everyone was bringing along something to work on. Laura and Richard had invited anyone in the Order to stay with them if they didn't want to go home. They even extended the invitation to any family members. A few were staying. Molly and Arthur decided at the last minute to stay along with their children; they worried about the safety of the Burrow. Everyone, especially the Death Eaters, knew that the Weasley's were in the Order. Remus Lupin was also staying. He simply did not have anywhere else to go.  
Molly and Remus spent the beginning of December helping Laura set up Christmas decorations. There wasn't much else to do, with so few members staying around. Those that did stay wanted to forget about work for a moment.  
While the Hogwarts students were eating their final meal of the year at school, Molly, Remus, and Laura were decorating the tree. They had finally put the large plant up when Laura brought out the boxes of decorations. "Where is it?" she mumbled, looking through the boxes.  
"What?" Molly asked.  
"I have another box somewhere. It has the angel for the top and some of the nicer ornaments that I don't want broken. I must have left it up in the attic."  
"I'll get it," Remus offered.  
"Thanks. I have no idea where it is. It's marked if that help," she said apologetically. He laughed.  
"I'll find it," he said and went upstairs to the attic. For such a large house, the attic was fairly small. For the moment, it served as storage for both the family and the Order. Remus found seasonal decorations and began looking through the boxes. He found one box that did not belong, marked "Hogwarts." He opened it to find several different items from his school days. He smiled at the robes and books. He found a photo album and couldn't stop himself. He sat on the floor and opened the book. He couldn't help but smile as he looked through the picture, most taken in his sixth year, when he and Laura were still together and Lily and James had just begun going out. Everyone was friends with everyone. They all looked so happy. He wished that he could go back to that time. He wished they were all still so happy. He came across a picture of a young boy sleeping in his bed in a very dark and scary forest which triggered a surge of memories....  
It was the day before Severus Snape's seventeenth birthday. The Marauder's could not let the occasion pass without celebrating. Sirius and James devised a plan to make it a birthday Severus would never forget. The two nicked a pillow from Filch's office. With Remus's help, they managed to turn the pillow into a Portkey. It was enchanted so that at exactly midnight, the exact moment it became Snape's birthday, the Portkey would transport itself and any passengers into the middle of the Forbidden Forrest. They planned to place the pillow on Snape's bed. Once transported, they would take a few pictures to immortalize the occasion on film. Then, Sirius would take his animal form. Snape was not a big fan of dogs, especially large, wild ones who were not fond of humans. Yes, the three would be sure Snape would never forget  
Getting the pillow and transforming it was easy. Getting it into Snape's bed was difficult. After much begging and pleading, Laura and Lily agreed to have a study session with Snape that evening so that the boys would have an opportunity to sneak into his room. James and Sirius hung out by the entrance to the Slytherin dungeons. Eventually, a fellow seventh year Slytherin approached them. Since Severus was not extremely popular, it only took a few Knuts to convince the boy to put the pillow on Snape's bed. The boys then sneaked out into the Forbidden Forrest to set up the rest of their plan and wait for Snape.  
At midnight exactly, a pillow and a sleeping figure appeared on the floor of the forest. Remus took a few quick pictures before Snape woke up. Then, Sirius transformed into the black dog and James and Remus ran off, deeper into the forest. At the noise, Snape woke up. He was terrified. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, as if trying to wake up from a nightmare, back in his warm bed inside the castle. When that didn't happen, he looked around, trying to distinguish where he was. There was a small sliver of a moon that allowed very little light. Severus could not see much, but he could tell he was in the forest. Suddenly, a large black dog emerged from behind a tree. The dog ran toward Severus. Terrified, Severus stood quickly and took off. The dog chased him for some time, occasionally barking when the animal deemed it necessary. Eventually, Snape reached a clearing in the forest. He was confused. It was being lit magically and, on a large tree stump in the middle of the clearing, sat a birthday cake. Once Severus saw the cake, the dog headed back into the forest. A few moments later, Remus, Sirius, and James joined Severus in the clearing and began singing "Happy Birthday."  
Snape did not look amused. When the song was over, he continued to stare at them. "Why?" he whispered.  
"It's your birthday, mate," James said, glancing at his watch. "Officially. It's nearly 12:30."  
"Why did you do this to me?" he asked quietly.  
"Because it's your birthday. Probably won't get a chance next year," James said, as if this explained everything.  
"How do I get back to the castle?" Severus asked, ignoring James's response.  
"Don't you want some cake?" Sirius asked.   
Remus smiled at that night. Severus did not speak to them for the rest of the year. He avoided them like the plague. Of course, Lily was furious, but she got over it. Laura did not say much, but she wasn't really speaking to the three of them anyway. Remus felt a pang of regret. He missed those days so much. He missed James and Sirius. He could not believe that both of his friends were dead. Remus had forgotten so many of their pranks. He would have to keep the photo album and share some of his memories with Harry over Christmas break.   
Everyone boarded the Hogwarts Express to go home for the Holidays. Hermione looked sad as they settled into their compartment. "What's wrong?" Regan asked, sitting across from Hermione with Harry.  
"I just got an owl from my parents. They completely forgot I was coming home. They are going on some cruise to the Carribeans over Christmas."  
"Your parents send owl? But they're Muggles," Ron said.  
"They aren't stupid. How else would I communicate with them?" Hermione demanded.  
"You can stay with us," Regan offered.  
"Your parents wouldn't mind?"  
"No. Harry's staying. So are several other Order members. My brother isn't going to be able to come home. His girlfriend's parents live in California. He's spending Christmas with them. It's the first Christmas without Braydon. I think Mom and Dad would like a full house," Regan said with a shrug.  
"We're staying," Ron offered.  
"You are?" Regan said, obviously disappointed.  
"Yep. Mum owled just yesterday evening. She doesn't think the Burrow safe, with every Death Eater knowing we're members. She's probably right. At least at the Prince house we won't be by ourselves."  
"That's great. We can spend Christmas together," Harry said with a smile. Ron and Regan forced a smile. They were looking forward to some time apart. Maybe they would still be able to. At the Prince house, they would no longer be sleeping in the same area. They wouldn't have to necessarily eat together. Maybe Regan would spend a lot of time shopping or at least in London. Ron could only hope.  
A few moments passed in silence. Ron and Hermione sat together, but faced opposite directions, Ron looking out of the compartment at the hallway; Hermione looking out the window. Regan read a novel while Harry stared out the window.  
"What just happened?" Ron asked, looking at the compartment door in shock.  
"What?" Hermione said, worried as everyone looked to Ron.  
"Draco Malfoy just passed by our compartment, looked in, and passed by without bothering us," he said.  
"Hell has frozen over," Regan said, voice dripping with sarcasm. She turned back to her book. Without looking up from her book, she said, "What did you two do to him last night?"  
"Nothing," Ron said gloomily, as if he deeply regretted not harming Malfoy last night.  
"We just talked to him. Nicely," Harry added. Regan smiled, still facing her book.  
"Thanks," she said simply.   
Draco Malfoy did not want to go home. He was worried about his father's reaction. He had been instructed to get Harry Potter expelled from Hogwarts by Christmas, and he had failed miserably. The entire train ride home, he stared out the window, wondering what went wrong. Crabbe and Goyle didn't say anything, they just left the compartment and tormented first years without him. Draco was sure that talking to Regan in such a manner would anger Potter enough for him to take action. Hell, he had made Regan cry. And Draco knew Harry fancied Regan. It was so obvious, it made Draco sick. The only person who didn't know was probably Regan herself. Still, Potter had done nothing. Draco had expected his actions to cause a fight, whether it be verbal or physical. Instead, Potter had been so calm about the whole thing, as if nothing had happened.  
Draco did not know what he was going to do. They would soon be at the train station, where his mother would pick him up. Then he would have to go home and face his father. Draco doubted he would be very understanding. Harry Potter was still at Hogwarts and that would be all Lucius Malfoy needed to know.  
Draco thought about what Harry had said the previous evening. Maybe Draco wasn't worth it. Maybe none of this was worth it.   
Despite himself, Ron was glad they were staying at the Prince house for Christmas. It looked so warm and inviting, the beautiful estate set against the snow-covered countryside. Inside, fires were lit and decorations were everywhere. His parents seemed so happy. All the Weasleys had gotten together, though the twins made sure everyone knew how busy their shop was and how difficult it had been for them to get away. The house was filled with so many different people. Ron and Harry would glad to have the same rooms they had had over the summer, while Regan and Hermione shared Regan's room. Regan had also offered Ginny room (Regan's room had a futon as well as two beds) but Ginny had declined. Instead, she ended up sleeping on the couch. All the other bedrooms were taken. She still wasn't too close with Regan and it was to the point that that was just fine with her. Regan did not seem to mind either.   
Draco and his mother entered Malfoy Manor later that evening. It was very dark inside. Draco had expected that, but he had not expected the lack of Christmas decorations. There wasn't even a tree. "What happened?" he asked his mother as a house-elf took his luggage and his mother's bag.  
"Your father forgot to order house-elves to decorate the house, so no decorations," she said simply. "No Christmas this year. Besides, your father is very busy at the moment." She smiled at this.  
"Why?"  
"Don't be daft, Draco. He and his friends are planning big things this next week."  
"Christmas. What are they planning for Christmas?"  
"Well I can't tell you," she said, looking down her nose at her son.  
"You don't know, do you? Must be something major if he wouldn't brag about it to you..." With that, Draco headed upstairs towards his bedroom.  
"Your father will be home shortly. He wants to speak with you," his mother called after him.   
Lucius Malfoy arrived home long after dark. The entire Malfoy Manor was quiet, all of its inhabitants asleep, including his son. Lucius went upstairs, making as much noise as possible as he went. He pounded on Draco's door. He knew what had happened at Hogwarts. He did not need his son to tell him that he had failed. Harry Potter was still a Hogwarts student.  
As Draco heard his father, he buried himself deeper into the covers, knowing what was coming. Finally, Lucius broke through the door. He grabbed the blankets and threw them to floor, revealing his son. He grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him from the bed. "No son of my is a failure," Lucius declared as Draco huddled to the floor, ready to accept his punishment for failing. "You are a disgrace, Draco. I give you a simple task, and you couldn't even begin to handle it." Lucius brought his foot back and Draco involuntarily flinched. He tried not to cry as his father's foot connected repeatedly with his stomach. "You are a coward, Draco." He pushed his son to the corner, where Draco brought his arms around himself, trying to create a defense. Lucius grabbed a hold of the night stand and braced himself as he again kicked his child, his foot landing wherever. He stopped only as blood began to seep through his pajamas. Lucius stepped back. "I am going to give you another chance, Draco. Do not abuse my generosity. By the end of the year, Potter had better be gone from Hogwarts. The Dark Lord will not be so understanding. When you graduate next year, you will become a Death Eater. You are my son, which, believe me, is the only reason my Lord is considering you. Once you join, you will be expected to complete tasks. Do you understand?" Lucius demanded, his face contorted with rage. Draco nodded weakly. "Very good. It is late. Clean yourself up and go to bed. Do not upset your mother with any word of this. Understand?" Draco nodded again. "I expect you to take care of Potter this time."  
Once Lucius was gone, fixing the broken door with a flick of his wand, Draco carefully picked himself off the floor. His whole body ached. He forced himself not to throw up and slowly walked to his bathroom. He surveyed the damage. His nose was bleeding, but he didn't think it was broken. As usual, his father had managed to avoid his face so that no one would see bruises or marks. Bruises were already starting to form along his abdomen. There were bright red marks up and down both his arms from where his father had grabbed him. His legs looked unharmed, but the ache in his muscles told him that there would also be bruises along his legs in the morning. His father's boot had snagged his skin, ripping his skin open in several places along his arms, back, and chest. Over the years, Draco had gotten very good at healing charms. He muttered a few incantations. The wounds closed and the blood vanished, but Draco knew from experience that the bruises would stay around for awhile and that the scars would never leave.   
At the Prince house, everyone was looking forward to Christmas. Even though no child staying at the house for Christmas had believed in Santa Claus for at least a decade (or nine years, in Ron's case), the adults, especially Laura and Molly, insisted on playing Santa Claus. Early Christmas morning, while everyone was asleep, Remus and Richard sneaked downstairs and laid out the presents. When everyone woke up, they would celebrate Christmas, opening the packages before breakfast, still in pajamas.  
"Thank you so much for letting everyone stay here, Richard," Remus began. The two had never been close, but a sort of friendship had formed over the last six months.  
"I couldn't imagine Christmas this year without all of you. I think the house would be too empty with Laura, Regan, and I, left to fend for ourselves," Richard said with a smile. Remus had to agree. Since the house became Order Headquarters, Remus doubted that it had ever had fewer than dozen people inside it, not including house-elves.  
"You and Laura didn't have to do all this," Remus said a moment later as they put the last of the presents on the large pile.  
"No, but that's what Christmas is about. Besides, it helps to take Laura's mind off Braydon."  
"Is she worried about him?" Remus asked, remembering the Centaur attack.  
"No. She is just upset because he won't be joining us this year. Her children are growing up and she can't stand it."  
"I see. She has Regan a couple more years."  
"You aren't a parent, Remus. No offense, but it just isn't the same," Richard said, not unkindly. Remus nodded. He was not a parent.   
Christmas morning went perfectly. Everyone got was excited to see the presents that morning. They all gathered around the tree in the living room and opened their presents. Harry received the usual sweater and candy from Molly and Arthur, a dark magic detector from Moody, a Quidditch book from Ron, Hogwarts: A History from Hermione, who reminded him to read it, homemade cookies from Ginny (he didn't really know what to say to them), a Bludger signed by all the team members of the Chudley Cannons (to Harry's delight), a photo album of his parents from Remus (which he said he would explain later), and the complete collection of the Lord of the Rings trilogy from Regan (she did not seem to think that he read for leisure enough). Ron received a snowglobe containing a flying Quidditch player from Ginny, sweater and candy from his parents, a signed Bludger from Laura and Richard (he gave an involuntary squeal when he saw it, after staring at Harry's with envy), a wizard music tape containing the wizard version of white rap (It was by Ron's favorite group, B13), some instrument for defense against the dark arts from Moody, a broom kit from Harry, Hogwarts: A History from Hermione, who seemed to lack imagination when it came to gifts, and the signed picture from Regan. Regan received a very small bag of Bernie Bott's Ever-Flavored Beans from Ginny, a yellow sweater with her initials and a few books from Molly and Arthur, her very own credit card from her parents (she thought it was way past due), clothes from Remus (he assured her that her mother had helped pick them out), the wizard equivalent of a lie detector from Moody, a very nice pair of earrings from Harry (she could almost detect a blush in his cheeks when she opened them), Hogwarts: A History from Hermione, and a nice selection of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes from Ron. Hermione received a book from Ginny, a nice set of used books and a sweater from Molly and Arthur, a very nice set of very rare, not-even-at-Hogwarts books from Richard and Laura, books from Remus, Defense Against the Dark Arts books from Moody, a few books on charms from Harry, a nice set of books about the history of combat among wizards from Regan, and a beautiful necklace from Ron, which left her temporarily shocked.  
Once all presents were opened and thank you's exchanged, everyone went to the dining room for breakfast while the house-elves cleaned up the wrapping paper and boxes. After much persuasion from Hermione, Laura had given the house-elves Christmas off. However, they did not know what to do with themselves and worked any way.  
The meal was almost over when a house-elf rushed into the dining room. "Richard, Sir," the house-elf began. "There is a man in the fireplace. I is sorry to bother your food, Sir."  
"Thank you," Richard said absently and headed to the fireplace. Sure enough, Albus Dumbledore's head was in the fireplace of green flames. "What is it Albus?"  
"There has been a Death Eater attack."  
"How bad?"  
"Bad. Unfortunately, we cannot get to the building. It happened early this morning, at a Muggle hospital. There is a lot of Muggle media there already. There is no hope of getting into the hospital today."  
"What do we know?"  
  
"It was a large attack. Nearly fifty Death Eaters. They killed everyone in their path. As of yet, there are no survivors."  
"Snape?"  
"Snape was not involved, but he heard about the attack after the fact from a few other Death Eaters he tries to keep correspondence with. They were bragging."  
"Why Christmas?"  
"Because of the number of people."  
"What?"  
  
"It was Christmas, Richard. There were several family members there seeing their sick relatives. On Christmas, the number of visitors nearly quadruples at this hospital. At the time of the attack, it is estimated that there were around three thousand Muggles in the hospital. No survivors have been found at this point."  
"Three thousand to fifty. Why couldn't they stop them?"  
"They used magic. Everyone in the hospital was a Muggle. There wasn't wizard within miles of the place."  
"What are we going to do?"  
"Nothing. Find out what we can without visiting the hospital. Prepare for another attack."  
"Voldemort is just showing off."  
"Are you sure, Richard? The entire wizarding community is an uproar. They want Fudge to do something immediately."  
"What is Fudge doing?"  
"For the moment, owling me for instructions." Richard had to laugh at that.  
"What are you instructing?"  
"To gather information quietly and calm the public. He's doing his best."  
"Which isn't saying much."  
"Right now he's all we've got. Snape is trying to find more information. Sorry to ruin your holiday. I wanted to tell you. I didn't want you to see it on the Muggle news or in the Daily Prophet."  
"No, no. I thank you Dumbledore. You didn't ruin my holiday. Is there anything we can do?"  
"No. Just enjoy the time off. I'll let you know if we find anything else. After Christmas break, the Order will make further plans. For now, just keep your eyes and ears open. Maybe watch Muggle news and pay extra close attention to the Prophet."  
"All right. Happy Christmas, Dumbledore."  
"You too, Richard." With that, he disappeared. Richard turned to see everyone standing in the living room behind him. He was glad they had heard. He didn't want to have to tell them.   
The adults forced the children back to their rooms so they could talk in private. Molly gave a twins a look so forceful that Fred and George did not even consider using Extendible Ears. Ron and Hermione went into his room to "talk." Harry went to Remus's room to talk about the photo album. Ginny, the living room being her room, went downstairs to the family room and discovered Muggle television. Regan went upstairs and called Leo. She lifted her phone, expecting the dial tone. Instead, she heard her father talking. It took her a moment to recognize the other voice. It was Professor Cobain, a professor at the Institute. He taught How to Correctly Use the Dark Arts. She moved the phone away from her mouth so that her father could not hear her and listened. Usually, she respected the privacy of other's, but she heard her name and couldn't resist.  
"I'm worried about Regan and Braydon," her father said, taking on a voice of authority he used around his teachers. Technically, he was still headmaster, even though Cobain had temporarily taken over. Richard had always gotten along with Cobain. If Richard believed in friendship among boss and employee, the two would have been friends.  
"Why? Regan is safe at Hogwarts and Braydon is a young man now. No need to worry any more."  
"Exactly, Regan is at Hogwarts. With Lucius Malfoy's son."  
"Oh. I see. But Regan's intelligent. She can take care of herself."  
"I know, but she's always been able to come to Laura and me. Not any more. Not at Hogwarts."  
"I'm sure she'll be fine. Hogwarts is a safe place. Nothing can happen to her there, with Dumbledore. Why worry about Braydon?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't talked to him in some time. Did you hear about the Centaur attack?"  
"Yes, but I don't have any details."  
"I don't either. Regan sent me a brief owl, and that's it. She doesn't seem to want to talk about it and I haven't heard from Braydon since his first few days at Hogwarts."  
"But that was nearly two months ago."  
"Exactly. Braydon and I have never been close, but these are strange times."  
"Just get over your pride and owl or call him. He's probably just busy."  
"I'm sure you're right. There's something else.....Did you hear about the attack this morning?"  
"Everyone has heard about the attack. Everyone here is going on about the English Ministry of Magic's incompetent Minister. They don't think he is doing his job very well."  
"I'd have to agree with them."  
"What do you make of the attack?"  
  
"I think it's a practice."  
"A what?"  
"Practice. The Death Eaters haven't done anything major since the last war. They've collected now for nearly two years, waiting. They wouldn't want to mess up their first big attack against the wizarding community. I think this was kind of a trial run."  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"I know the Death Eaters. They are all very powerful wizards. It would not take fifty of them to wipe out Muggles, no matter how many Muggles there were. The Death Eaters were practicing for a future date, when they will attack a wizarding area with the same number of Death Eaters."  
"And three thousand Muggles?"  
"No. I think there will be fewer wizards. I mean with magic, a wizard could have the strength and power of a dozen Muggles, you know."  
"Yeah. Do you have any idea what the Death Eaters are planning?"  
"No idea."  
"What's your relationship with Lucius Malfoy at the moment?"  
  
"Not good. He doesn't stop by that often any more. We have a few other contacts inside, though. If Voldemort's really planning something, we'll know."  
"All right. So what do you need?"  
"I want you to look at the attack this morning. Get all the info you can. I'll send what I can your way. Tell me what you think. If you see a pattern, or maybe a clue to what they're planning. Let me know."  
"Absolutely."  
"Sorry about ruining your holiday."  
"Don't even think about it. Once I saw the news this morning, I thought about calling you myself. Only difference is, I had the decency to wait awhile. At least until tomorrow."  
"Keep telling yourself that you're the better man," Richard said, his tone suddenly light, as if the two had been talking about their holiday plans, not the possible destruction of the wizarding world. "How's the school?"  
"Fine. It's all fine. It's not falling down without you. Don't worry about it. Do what you're there to do."  
"Okay. I'll see you later. Bye."  
"Bye." There were two audible clicks and then the dial tone. Regan thought about what she heard. She quickly wrote everything down, planning on telling Hermione and Harry later. Then, she picked up her phone again and called Leo. Hermione and Harry could wait. She hadn't talked to her friend since the summer.   
Hermione was scared. The Death Eaters had successfully completed a large attack without the Order having any idea. Hermione did not know what they were capable of. She had never witnessed their destruction before. She confessed all of her fears to Ron once they were alone. Not knowing what to do, he hugged her. It was all he could think of. They stayed that way for some time, their arms wrapped around each other, slightly awkward.  
"I'm scared, too, 'Mione," he muttered, holding her tighter.  
"Oh, Ron, what's going to happen? I've never thought that this would really happen. I never thought that they would really come back and do things like this. Whenever I read the history books, it all seemed so far away. Like it happened in another world. But here it is. Right now. And we're apart of it."  
"I know. I feel the same way. But we've got to be positive. The Order is strong. They'll be able to fix it." Hermione separated herself from him and looked into his eyes.  
"I wish I was as brave as you are, Ron."  
  
"I'm not brave, Hermione, I'm just not smart enough to be scared." She laughed and he felt his spirits soar. He had  
  
made her laugh. She stopped laughing and leaned towards him. He felt her lips on his, just for a moment. Then she pulled  
  
back. The two looked at each other, not sure what to do next. So they did what felt natural, they kissed again. This time, it  
  
lasted a little longer. 


	7. Unicorns

Chapter Eight  
At the end of the first week in January, all Hogwarts students returned to the train station to board the Hogwarts Express. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Regan all shared a compartment. To their surprise, they realized that they hadn't spent much time together over the holidays. Regan spent most of the holidays either in her room on the phone with her New York friends or shopping in London with her mom. Harry had passed the time talking with Remus. It was the first time Harry had really had a conversation with someone about his parents. It was the first time that Harry really got a glimpse of their personalities. Hermione and Ron had spent the time along, but Regan and Harry weren't sure what they had been up to. It was noted, however, that the two seemed to be holding hands on the train.  
Regan and Harry glanced at each other and tried not to laugh. The two wondered what had brought the sudden change.  
"There he goes again," Ron said suddenly, looking out to the hallway.  
"What?" Regan asked. Hermione didn't say anything, but she kept her hand in Ron's.  
"Malfoy just walked by our compartment. I know he saw us," Ron said, still staring as if the boy would suddenly return, make some rude comment, and then all would be right with the world.  
"Shouldn't we be grateful he's leaving us alone momentarily?" Regan asked. Hermione nodded her agreement.  
"No!" Ron exclaimed, giving Regan a look as if she had just suggested they all perform lurid sexual acts to Professor Snape.  
"Surely he wants to brag about what his father did over break," Harry said.  
"Exactly," Ron said. "It's isn't everyday your dad and his pals kill tons of innocent people."  
"Oh, that reminds me," Regan began and proceeded to tell them what she had overheard on the telephone Christmas afternoon. Once she was finished, Ron and Harry looked confused. Hermione looked relieved, as if she had finally figured out an Arithmancy problem which had long been bothering her.  
"Of course. That makes perfect sense," she said.  
"Why?" Ron and Harry asked.  
"I couldn't understand why the Death Eaters would attack some Muggle hospital," she said.  
"Maybe because that's what Death Eaters do," Harry said.  
"Duh," Ron added. Both girls looked to each other in exasperation.  
"Death Eaters torture Muggles. They haven't done anything in quite a while," Regan said.  
"Yes. Now everyone knows what they're capable of," Harry said, looking pleased with himself.  
"No. Killing a bunch of Muggles without any magic-that's not very impressive," Regan said. "If they wanted to show everyone what they were capable of, they would have attacked St. Mungo's. Or the Ministry."  
"Regan's right. It would not take fifty Death Eaters to kill those Muggles. It would have hardly taken ten Death Eaters to kill those Muggles. The Death Eaters were practicing. They were practicing working together and performing an attack on such a large scale," Hermione said.  
"Huh?" Ron and Harry said in unison.  
"There are several Death Eaters right now, and as Voldemort gains power there will only be more. They haven't done anything in years. They can't expect to be able to work just like they had before. If someone had messed up on Christmas, it wouldn't have mattered. It would only take a few Death Eaters to cast a few spells, and all the Muggles in the hospital would be dead. However, if at a future date, the Death Eaters attack a wizarding institution with several extremely magical people, any mess-ups will result in a major disaster for the Dark Side," Regan said. The look of confusion was slowly dissipating off Ron and Harry's faces as they began to take in what Regan and Hermione was saying.  
"Did you talk to your father after the phone call?" Hermione asked.  
"I talked to him yesterday evening. They haven't made much progress. Professor Cobain is still researching, trying to figure something out. However, everyone in the Order seems to agree with my father. It was a practice. When everyone returns from the holidays, they'll be able to figure something out. At least now they know what to expect from the Death Eaters. Now they know about how many to expect."  
"Shouldn't it be easy to figure out where?" Ron asked. "I mean, not that many wizarding places hold around three thousand wizards all the time."  
"The Death Eaters would never attack so many wizards at once, not with only fifty Death Eaters," Regan said.  
"But you said..." Ron said.  
"I know what I said. They were practicing. The hospital and what they're planning are not the exact same thing. Fighting one wizard with a wand would be like fighting a dozen Muggles, all with loaded guns. Whatever the Death Eaters are planning, there won't be very many wizards. Maybe one hundred at the most, or as few as ten," Regan said, beginning to sound like a teacher explaining something to a very slow student. Briefly, Regan wandered what kind of a relationship Ron and Hermione had.  
"Then what's the point of having a practice if it's going to be such a small operation?" Ron asked. Even Harry rolled his eyes in desperation.  
"They aren't going to be just any wizards, Ron," Harry said, taking his turn in the explanation. "They will be important wizards. Influential wizards in the battle against Voldemort."  
"Hogwarts," Ron said.  
"No. Too many people," Regan said. The four were silent the rest of the ride, thinking about what Voldemort and the Death Eaters could be planning. The Ministry had too many people. Wizarding areas like Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley were too large, each spreading over many miles. They all came back to the same thing repeatedly: the Order. The Order was full of powerful, influential wizards who were acting against Voldemort. However, the teenagers could not figure out where or when the attack would take place, if it was against the Order.   
As the train finally made it to Hogwarts and students started filing out, Regan felt her stomach flip. She was nervous. She had managed to avoid all other students at the train station. Ron and Harry had sort of stood around her so that she wouldn't have to deal with any stares or whispers from other students. During the train ride, she had stayed in the compartment. She had yet to see another student. She did not know if the students would still believe what the Centaur had said. She wondered what they thought of the Death Eater attacks. Once out of the train, she made it to her dorm room without facing any other students. However, Lavender and Parvati were there, waiting for her and Hermione. The two girls had not been very kind to her after Halloween.  
"Regan, I am so sorry..."  
"I don't know what I was thinking..." the two girls began at once.  
"Don't worry about it," Regan interrupted. "I don't know what I'd think if I heard the Centaur about someone else. But thinks for coming around now."  
"I think we always knew the truth, but everyone else, the ones who don't really know you, were just so adamant, and we just kinda got sucked in, ya know," Lavender said in a rush.  
"Yeah. I know. So what made you change your mind?"  
"What happened. At the hospital," Lavender said.  
"We know you, Regan. You couldn't have had anything to do with that," Parvati said.  
"My father said that your father is a great wizard, used to be a strong fighter against dark magic. He works at the Ministry. He said that no one outside of Hogwarts, even those with children here, did not believe for a second that your family was evil," Lavender said. Regan immediately felt her spirits rise. She tried to ignore the way that her father's communications with Lucius Malfoy kept resurfacing in your conscience.  
By her first class back the next day, Regan realized that nearly everyone shared the same thoughts as Lavender and Parvati. They had also been shocked by the attacks. Their parents had also remembered her father. Regan received several apologies.  
One of the first classes that Monday was double Potions with Slytherin. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Regan took their usual seats. When Malfoy entered the room, Ron mumbled, "Here we go." But nothing happened. Malfoy walked right by them and sat down his seat. No comments. No insults. The four looked to one another, confused.  
"What was that?" Harry asked.  
"Maybe he's ill," Hermione offered.  
"Damn. I was starting to miss the insults and constant rude observations over the holidays," Regan muttered. The four dared a quick glance to the Slytherin side of the room. Malfoy was talking with Pansy. He appeared to be healthy. Confused, the four turned their attention to the front of the room, where Professor Snape had suddenly taken his place. He wordlessly put the directions for a potion on the board, sneered at the classroom, and left. Ron smiled.  
"At least some people haven't changed."   
At breakfast the next day, the students were surprised when they entered the Great Hall. The staff table was nearly empty. The few teachers present told the students to quickly take their seats. Despite several questions, those teachers refused to answer any questions. "What do you think is going on?" Hermione wondered aloud from the Gryffindor table.  
"I know," Regan said simply, eating her breakfast as though nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Her friends stared at her.  
"What?" Ron and Hermione demanded in unison.  
"I'll tell you if you answer one question?" she said, a mischievous look in her eyes. Ron and Hermione nodded for her to continue. "What is going on between you two?"  
Ron and Hermione blushed simultaneously. Several surrounding students leaned forward for the answer. The sudden closeness between the two had not gone unnoticed.  
"Well," Hermione began. "we'vedecidedtodate," she finished quickly. Regan ginned triumphantly. Harry grumbled under his breath as he reached into his pocket and pulled out several coins and handed them to Regan's outstretched hand. "You were betting on us!" Ron exclaimed.  
"Yep," Harry said.  
"We had to get some fun out of this. Seeing you two, all lovey- dovey, it was disgusting," Regan said.  
"We haven't been all lovey-dovey!" Ron exclaimed.  
"Don't digress, Regan," Hermione said in a menacing tone. "What is going on today?"  
  
"Oh, that. You three should really pay more attention or the world is going to pass you by. This morning, I happened to glance out my dormitory window. There were several lights coming from the Forbidden Forest. There were also a few teachers and other wizards, from the Ministry I presume, wandering around the edge of the forest."  
"Why?" Ron asked. Regan rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Last night, something happened in the forest. Something big and now they're investigating. Hagrid usually does a sweep of the forest about this time of year, right after Christmas break. He probably found something," Regan said.  
"How do you know that Hagrid searches the forest?" Ron asked.  
"She pays attention during Care of Magical Creatures," Hermione said, turning back to Regan. "What do you imagine he found?"  
"I don't know, but the forest is full of all sorts of magical creatures. I bet it has something to do with Voldemort. Why else would so many wizards be involved in the search?"  
"Yeah. That sounds about right," Harry said. "I wonder if we'll have classes, or if the teachers will continue their search?"  
As if on cue, Professor Flitwick, one of the few remaining teachers, stood on the table so that the students could all see him. "May I have your attention," he yelled, straining to be heard. All the students stopped their conversations and turned to him. "As you may have noticed, several of the teachers are preoccupied at the moment. They are searching the Forbidden Forest." Several whispers ran throughout the room. Regan gave Ron, Hermione, and Harry a knowing look. "I cannot divulge any information at the moment. This evening, your house leaders will tell you more. However, the search will continue for the rest of the day. Therefore, there will be no class today." Cheers rang in the Great Hall. Harry was about to organize a Quidditch practice for the afternoon when Flitwick continued. "However, due to safety reasons, no students will be allowed outside. Everyone should stay inside. You may wander the castle as you like, but do not venture outside. That is all." Flitwick sat back down.  
"There you go," Regan said.  
"You were right as usual," Ron said.  
"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.  
"We have to go see Hagrid," Harry said.  
"But we can't leave the castle. Besides, he's out in the forest, searching," Regan pointed out.  
"Then we'll wait. We'll go out this evening, after McGonagall tells us what happened. We can use my invisibility cloak."  
"We can't all fit under your cloak, Harry," Ron said.  
"I have one," Regan said.  
"You've had one all this time, and you haven't told us," Ron said. "Do you have any idea what we could have done so far this year with two invisibility cloaks?"  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Look, if we wait until McGonagall has already explained what happened, there won't be any reason to sneak to Hagrid's hut and hear what he has to say."  
"The teachers won't tell us the whole story. They probably won't even tell us most of the story," Regan said.  
"Then we'll owl your father."  
"He can't tell us anything in an owl. It could get intercepted," Regan said. "Face it, Hermione, we're going to the hut tonight.   
Much to Hermione's chagrin, Regan was right. McGonagall gave very little information. She basically repeated what they already knew; Hagrid had discovered something during his sweep of the forest and the teachers had investigated it. McGonagall ignored any questions the students threw at her and quickly exited the common room. Moments later, the four sneaked out in the two cloaks, Regan and Hermione under one, Ron and Harry under the other.  
In such awkward conditions, it took some time to get to the hut. They knocked on the door. Hagrid opened it, but did not seem disturbed by the empty doorstep. He simply moved aside and gave them room to enter. Once the door was shut, they took off their cloaks and put them aside. Regan looked around the hut, which she had never been inside before. It was certainly different from the castle. "Have a seat," Hagrid said, waving towards the chairs. Regan looked at them in horror. They were so dirty. And old. And, upon further examination, smelly. She opted for the nicest-looking chair in the far corner, upon which she sat crossed-legged and tried not to touch anything else.  
"Well, I 'pose you want ter know what happ'ned in ter f'rest this mornin." The four teenagers nodded. "I found a unicorn. Dead."  
"A unicorn?" Hermione said breathlessly. The others seemed to be at a loss for words.  
"Yep. It were killed usin magic. The area 'round it been trampled on. But the worst bit was the mark."  
"What mark?" Regan said, finding her voice.  
"The Death Eaters' mark. It were on the unicorn's side. And it's horn were missin."  
"Why it's horn?" Ron asked.  
"The horn is very powerful. It is used in several different potions and spells. It takes dark magic from a powerful wizard to remove the horn properly," Regan said. Hagrid nodded.  
"The Ministry came in. They suspect You-Know-Who," Hagrid offered.  
"Did you find anything else?" Hermione asked.  
"Nope. No other dead things, no more Death signs. Nothin."   
Later that evening they made their way back to the castle. They walked closely, whispering to each other from underneath the cloaks. "How could they get so close to the school?" Ron asked.  
"I don't know," Hermione responded. "We'll have to see what the Daily Prophet says tomorrow."  
"I bet there are a lot of angry parents. They wouldn't want their children in a place penetrable by Death Eaters," Regan said. The others fell quiet. They suddenly realized just how close the Death Eaters had been.   
The Daily Prophet decided Death Eater activity near Hogwarts was front-page news. It ran a long article along with two pictures; one of Hagrid, the other of Fudge. It described what had occurred the previous day. It gave several quotes from Fudge, who assured the wizarding public that he was doing all that he could to stop the Death Eaters. However, while there were several mentions of Death Eaters, Voldemort was not mentioned once.  
At Hogwarts, news travels fast. By that evening, no one had reported any parents pulling their children out of school. However, the Death Eaters were just getting started.  
Over the next few weeks, two more unicorns were discovered. One Centaur was killed, but the Aurors seemed to believe that the Centaur simply got in the way of the Death Eaters and the death was not planned. All three murders took place in the Forbidden Forest. Several parents had expressed their concern, but none had removed their children from Hogwarts. The Ministry sent guards to watch the forest and the school grounds. Students were not allowed outside without an adult. Quidditch was canceled for the rest of the year. Care of Magical Creatures lessons took place in the Great Hall. There was a sense of terror and anxiety hovering over the school that hadn't been there before.   
"Did you hear the news?" Regan asked one evening in early March as they all sat down for dinner.  
"What?" Ron asked.  
"Colin and Dennis Creevey are leaving next week."  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
"Well, there was an attack yesterday. Their parents are worried. They don't think Hogwarts is that safe any more. They've set it up so that the boys can study from home. They'll come back when they feel better about Hogwarts."  
"There was an attack yesterday?" Harry asked.  
"Yes. OH, forgot to tell you. I just got an owl from my dad. Apparently, a few Death Eaters attacked two Ministry officials yesterday afternoon. Didn't kill them, just played with them a bit. They're both really messed up. Can't remember who they are."  
"What does that have to do with Hogwarts? The Death Eaters have done that to a few other wizards lately. This is the first time they've worked in the Ministry, but so?" Harry asked.  
"These officials were the ones leading the search at Hogwarts."  
"Any other students leaving?" Hermione asked. Since Christmas break, everyone talked with Regan more, as if to make up for how she had been treated, and she was always on top of school gossip.  
"Several first years from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. A couple of Hufflepuff seventh years who don't think that their N.E.W.T.s are worth it. I think that's about it, but several parents are going to if there are any more attacks without any progress."  
"What else did your father's letter say?" Hermione wanted to know.  
"Not much. They aren't having much luck. The Order is growing though. Several more people have joined. Dad said the house is always filled with people. He said that they have several different places similar to our house where people are working together. It sounds like ours is still the largest, though. A few people are staying there because they are scared to stay alone."  
"Is it safe to owl?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes, but not much longer. Dad said that pretty soon he will stop writing all together."  
"Pretty soon they may have to shut the school down, if people keep leaving," Ron said.  
"I don't see what the big deal is. The forest is the closest the Death Eaters have gotten to Hogwarts. They haven't actually come inside the castle. With all the new restrictions, we can't even leave the castle to play Quidditch, let along wander the Forbidden Forest, waiting for Death Eaters to jump out at us," Regan said. "My parents think that I'm safe here. They think those parents pulling their kids out are idiots. This whole Death Eater business is just going to get better before it gets worse."   
Snape was worried. He knew that Voldemort was planning something big. He was holding Death Eater meetings nearly every week, with smaller groups meeting on an almost daily basis. Snape was not in Voldemort's closest circle, and he didn't know everything that was going on, but he knew that something big was about to happen, within the next month or so. However, because of his rank, Snape wouldn't know about anything until the last minute. He was frustrated. Snape wanted to help the Order, but he didn't think that he was doing too much. They needed another spy. Maybe a Death Eater who was closer to Voldemort, who was in his inner circle. Someone who would know about plans months in advance.   
Waddleton was a small wizarding village not far from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had a few small shops and restaurants, but was mainly residential. Around five hundred witches and wizards called Waddleton home. One night in mid-March, once everyone was in bed, asleep, the Death Eaters descended. They surrounded the towns, nearly fifty of them, and made their rounds. They destroyed the homes around the town first, killing every human in their path. The massacre continued the entire night. Several people were killed using magic, the Unforgivable Curses. Others were killed Muggle ways. The Death Eaters had discovered hand guns and swords. The small, quaint town was covered in blood once the night was over. No one was left alive. The Death Eaters had not spared a single man, woman, or child. Their screams were silence using charms. No one outside of Waddleton knew what was happening until the next morning, once it was too late.  
The Death Eaters had been silent for over a decade. Simple death wasn't enough for them. They tortured the humans, creating long, painful deaths for most. The Death Eaters made the fun last all night. They had waited a long time for this. They also destroyed the surroundings themselves, setting fire to several houses. With a flick of their wands, several homes were trashed, several stores ransacked. At dawn, they transported all the bodies. They would make sure everyone knew what had happened at Waddleton.   
Regan was the first awake that morning in her room. As she did every morning, she went to the window and looked outside. And then she screamed. Her dormitory, like so many others, had a perfect view of the lake. That morning, the lake's water was a dark red. However, the water was not to be seen. It was covered with bodies, the bodies of every person in Waddleton the night before. No body was complete. The Death Eaters had been complete in their destruction. Several bodies were missing heads, others appendages. Later, as the Ministry attempted to clear the lake, more body parts were found below the water's surface. Most bodies were identifiable, others remained unknown. Several family members only had a finger or toe left of their loved one, because that was all that was found.  
After that March afternoon, several parents removed their children from Hogwarts. A week after the incident, nearly a third of the students had left Hogwarts.   
The Prince house was hectic. The number of people in the Order had more than tripled since Christmas, with most of them operating at the Prince house. Therefore, a week or so after the massacre at Waddleton, everyone was so busy that no one noticed a tall blonde man enter the house. The man knew his way around the house, he also knew Richard Prince. He quickly found the older man in his office, working on a potion. Richard looked up at the visitor's sudden entrance and smiled. He quickly joined him at the door and embraced him. "Braydon!" Richard exclaimed, still hugging his son. "It's been too long. What brings you home?"  
  
"Calm down, Dad," Braydon said with a laugh, separating himself from his father. "I need to borrow a few books."  
"Oh. Okay. What ones?" Richard asked, taken aback at his son's sudden appearance and request. Braydon handed over a list of books. Richard's eyebrows raised at the list. They were all very rare books containing very dark magic. "What is this for?"  
"My captain. He needed them for something. I don't know. I didn't ask. I just want to keep my position as First Seeker, ya know?"  
"Yeah. Sure. Give me a minute," Richard said and then disappeared into his many bookcases. Richard could tell when his son was lying, and he certainly was not getting any books for his captain. However, Richard loved both his children dearly. He and Braydon had a rather shaky relationship and accusing Braydon of lying or denying him a few books would not help matters any. Richard retrieved the books and brought them to his son. "Here you are."  
"Thanks, Dad."  
"Can you stay?"  
"No. I've really got to be heading back."  
"Okay. You know you could have owled me. I could have sent you those books."  
"I didn't know what you guys were allowing to send by owl, with the attacks and everything."  
"The attacks? Is that news all the way in America?"  
"Yes. Are you still in correspondence with Cobain?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, I've heard he's doing his best. Trying to figure it out, whatever it is you gave him. He's also doing a fine job as headmaster."  
"That's great. I may not have a job once I get back to New York, but that's great for Cobain."  
"You're going back to New York?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe. Your mother and sister both miss the city, and I suppose I do to. Why do you ask?"  
"I guess I just thought that you were back in London for good. I figured you and Mom were here to stay, but Regan would go back to the States for college or something. She's definitely a New Yorker."  
"I don't know. She's getting used to Britain. She even has a faux British accent that's getting pretty good. You almost can't tell she's an American."  
"Almost," Braydon said with a smile, suddenly missing his family.  
"Are you sure you can't stay? Your mother would love to see you."  
"I'm sure, but I'll say a quick 'hi' and 'bye' to Mom before I leave," he said.  
"All right. That'll have to do." Richard went back to his desk. Braydon sighed, his face contorted with uncertainty and inner conflict. Finally, he came to a decision and approached his father's desk.  
"Dad?" he began timidly.  
"Yes?" Richard responded, looking up.  
"Um...I have a few friends in London...you know...from um..Quidditch and stuff..anyway, I'm not for sure how right this stuff is..but..."  
"What is it Braydon?" Richard asked, knowing his son had just lied to his face. There were no Quidditch friends.  
"There'll be a Death Eater meeting. Next Friday. It's at Hogsmeade, well after dark, after the shops have closed and everything," Braydon said in a rush; he would not look his father in the eye.  
  
"Thank you, Braydon. I'll see what I can do," Richard said, somewhat unsurprised at his son's confession. With that,  
  
Braydon left with his books. After Braydon's departure, Richard wondered where his son had gotten such information. He  
  
wondered just who his son was spending his free time with. Richard refused to let himself dwell on such matters. His son was a  
  
man now, an intelligent man, and he could take care of himself. Besides, Richard had more important things to do. Next Friday  
  
suddenly seemed very near. Richard hurried downstairs where Remus and Moody were. They had many plans to make. 


	8. The Big Meeting

Chapter Nine  
The evening started off fine. After dinner, Regan and Hermione relaxed in the common room around the fireplace and read-Regan read a Muggle novel while Hermione read One Hundred Different Types of Boggarts and How to Spot Them. Harry and Ron were in one corner playing chess. However, once the game was over, Harry sat down and began his homework. Ron sat next to his homework and began something very different. No sooner had he sat down than he began to kiss Hermione's neck. She tried to focus on her reading material, but soon gave up and giggled. Harry was shocked; he had never heard Hermione giggle like that before. She sounded like Lavender. Eventually, Hermione began kissing back. Harry tried not to vomit. Regan rolled her eyes. After Regan and Harry tried to get them to stop by clearing their throat and coughing, they gave up. The two retired to their separate rooms.  
Regan's room was not empty. Lavender and Parvati were talking in one corner. They gave Regan a quick "Hello" before turning back to their conversation. Regan sat on her bed and tried to read. However, the two girls began to giggle like, well, like Lavender and Parvati. There constant chatter was too much for Regan. She left her dorm and went downstairs. Ron and Hermione were still making out on the sofa. "Get a room you two," she muttered and left the common room through the portrait. Ron and Hermione ignored her.  
Regan's final hope for peace was the library. She entered and was immediately grateful for the silence. It appeared to be empty. Regan entered the library. At a closer glance, she realized it was not empty. Draco Malfoy, alone, sat at a table on the far side of the room, doing homework, or whatever it is the son of a Death Eater does in his spare time. Regan considered leaving. Maybe he hadn't noticed her. At that moment, Draco looked up and saw her. Hating herself, she went ahead and sat down in the seat farthest from Draco's corner. She couldn't leave, not after he saw her. Maybe he would leave. She could only hope. She opened her book and was soon lost in another world.  
A few minutes later, Regan looked up to see Draco gathering his things. "Good," she thought, "He's leaving." However, instead of heading for the door, he headed towards her. She groaned inwardly and prepared herself for insults. Instead, he wordlessly sat down at the table next to her and opened his book and returned to reading. Shrugging, she did the same.  
After a few moments, she chanced a quick glance at him. He was reading Hogwarts: A History. Regan smiled, remembering her Christmas present from Hermione, which she hadn't touched. He caught her looking. "What are you doing down here?" he asked, his voice just as arrogant as ever.  
"Ron and Hermione were a little too hands-on in my common room. Had too get out. You?' she said, surprising herself by continuing any conversation.  
"The Slytherin common room is too loud to get anything accomplished."  
"Where are your bodyguards?'  
"Is that what you call Crabbe and Goyle?"  
"Yeah. Aren't they?"  
"Whatever. They have never been inside a library and I don't want to ruin that for them."  
"Are you ill?" she asked. Not only was he no longer insulting her, he was talking with her.  
"No," he said turning back to his book. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
"You just haven't been yourself since Christmas."  
"And I supposed you and Potty know me?" he scowled.  
"Why the hell did you move by me? You have the whole damn library!" she demanded.  
"I," he began hesitantly. "I need your help."  
"You? Draco Malfoy? Need my help? Whatever for?" she teased, raising her voice.  
"Be quiet! Arithmancy, all right. I have to get a decent grade in that class or my parents will kill me, all right?"  
"Okay. I"ll help you. Arithmancy isn't that bad."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Really. We could start now, but I don't have my books with me and I am not going to go back to that common room."  
"I have my stuff with me," he said, pulling out his Arithmancy book of his schoolbag. Regan put her book aside and began to go over their current homework with Draco.   
It was almost midnight when Regan returned to the common room. She expected the place to be deserted, but she found Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting by the fire, waiting for her. She was glad to see that Ron and Hermione had taken a break and were holding hands. "We saw you," Ron said with indignation by way of greeting.  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, sitting next to them. Ron looked angry, Hermione confused, and Harry disappointed. "What's going on?'  
"I walked into the library this evening and saw you with him!" Ron exclaimed, his ears red.  
"What were you doing in the library?" Regan asked, ignoring his accusations.  
"I got lost," he admitted sheepishly. "At least I wasn't talking with Malfoy."  
"We weren't talking. We were doing homework."  
"I suppose there was no talking. You just communicated telepathically?" Ron said. Regan stared at him in disbelief.  
"Grow up, Ron."  
"His father is a Death Eater," Ron said, his voice rising. He dropped Hermione's hand and stood up. Regan stood up and faced him. Harry looked at Hermione helplessly. They hadn't fought in so long......  
"So?"  
"SO? He's the enemy."  
"How would you know? His father is a Death Eater, that doesn't mean he is. Besides, it was just homework. It wasn't like I was helping him in some top-secret plot to take over the world."  
"After everything he's said to you, you're willing to help with his homework?"  
"Listen, a war is about to happen Ron, can you comprehend that? Just look outside. Do you see all those guards? They are there for a reason. I think that it would be much better to have Draco Malfoy on our side than on the enemy's. But I repeat, it was just homework."  
"Regan's right," Hermione said suddenly. "A war is going to happen and we're going on about a stupid school rivalry. We can't fight. We have to be united."  
"What if Malfoy wants more than just homework help? What if he is on a mission from Voldemort?" Ron demanded, grabbing at straws.  
"What mission might that be? Pass Arithmancy?" Regan asked.  
"You know what I mean. It's no secret our parents are part of the Order. Hell, your father is practically the head of the Order. I just think it's awfully funny that Malfoy suddenly wants to be friends with you."  
"He doesn't want to be friends, Ron. He just wanted help with his homework."  
"Is this going to be a regular thing?" Ron demanded, knowing he had lost the battle.  
"No. We just happened to be in the library at the same time. I promise, from now on, I will go straight to you if anyone not in Gryffindor tries to talk to me. Okay?" Regan said. Ron smiled and nodded.  
"That's better. It's late. Good night." Ron gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek and headed upstairs.  
"Sorry about that, Regan. I think he was just surprised," Hermione said, giving Regan a small smile. She, too, headed upstairs to her dormitory.  
"So, Regan," Harry said once they were alone. "Just homework?"  
"Yes, Harry. We were just doing homework," Regan assured. Harry looked somewhat relieved.  
"All right then. Goodnight," he said, following Ron and Hermione.   
The next Friday, the Prince house was more frantic than usual. That night, several members, including Remus and Richard, would be traveling to Hogsmeade. After sharing Braydon's information with the Order, they had quickly made plans to interrupt the Death Eater gathering. Richard was glad everyone accepted the information without asking how Braydon had gotten it. Richard wasn't sure how he would have answered.  
Friday evening, around midnight, Richard, Remus, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Arthur Weasley gathered around the Prince fireplace. Using Floo, they transported themselves to a shop in Hogsmeade. Very quietly, they went to the windows. There was a half-moon in the sky, providing plenty of light. The streets were deserted. They could hear nothing. Very carefully, they opened the door with the key the shopowner had provided them with earlier in the day. Once outside, they did a spell to keep them in the shadows. It was a much simpler spell than a total invisibility spell and lasted much longer. Because it was so dark, a full invisibility spell and the shadow spell differed little. The four slowly made their way down the street, looking into shop windows as they passed. Braydon hadn't been very clear on the exact location.  
Suddenly, the silence was interrupted. They could hear voices further along the road in one of the shops. They quickened their pace. The voices were coming from Hog's Head, a seedy bar at the questionable end of Hogsmeade. The four nearly-invisible men gathered around the windows at the front of the store. Through the dirty windows they could make out nearly twenty men sitting around the table toward the center of the room. The bar itself was obviously closed. However, the barman was behind the bar, issuing drinks. He looked as if he had recently gotten out of bed. However, any annoyance he may have at having been woken up was replaced by a fear of the men in front of him.  
All twenty men had their hoods down, revealing themselves completely. They were obviously Death Eaters. Several had rolled up their sleeves in the heat of the room, revealing the Dark Mark. All of the men were fairly young. No one looked older than thirty. Richard sighed and turned from the window, sinking down to the ground. The other three followed him. "What is it?" Arthur asked.  
"They're new," Richard said simply.  
"So?" Arthur pushed.  
"So they have probably only been in Voldemort's club for a month or so. Look at how young they are. A true Death Eater, particularly one who saw the last war as a Death Eater, would not flaunt his mark like that. He would not pull a bartender out of bed. He would certainly not hang out with twenty other Death Eaters."  
"Why not?" Kingsley demanded.  
"Because he would wait," Remus said, catching on to what Richard was saying. "He would focus on the goal, whatever it is that Voldemort is planning. Until then, he would lay low. He wouldn't want to mess things up by being stupid. He wouldn't want to make a spectacle of himself. He would remember how the first war was, how close Voldemort came to winning. If Voldemort wins, his Death Eaters will become kings."  
Everyone was silent for a moment, listening to the young men laugh and talk in the bar. They sounded young, inexperienced. For a brief moment, Remus longed to be a part of them. Not a Death Eater, but young and innocent, so naive. He wondered what the boys were thinking, joining Voldemort like that.  
"What are we going to do?" Arthur asked to no one in particular.  
"We'll go in there, wave our wands about, terrify them," Richard said simply. "Then we'll round them up and transport them to the Ministry. We'll tell them some tale about the Ministry, that they'll be fine as long as they tell them all they know. I doubt they know much; Voldemort isn't one to share his plans with all his knew friends. However, they may be able to give us a few names. Maybe a date or place we can work with."  
The four men slowly stood up and drew their wands. "What if they don't believe us? What if they pull out their wands and point them right back at us?" Kingsley asked as they approached the door.  
"They won't," Richard said and he was right. The moment they stepped inside the door, the Death Eaters froze, clearly terrified. The bartender looked relieved. He recognized Richard and Arthur. He knew he was safe. "We are here on behalf of the Order of the Pheonix," Richard began, his voice loud and impressive, almost menacing. "We know who you are. We are going to take you to the Ministry of Magic. However, the officials there are willing to make you a deal. Tell us what you know, and you may be able to go home safe and unharmed tonight. The more you tell, the nicer we'll be."  
The four kept their wands raised and circle the room. The bartender sat on a stool behind the bar and leaned back, as if watching a show. "Accio wands!" Remus said and twenty wands landed at his feet. Suddenly unarmed, the Death Eaters appeared to be even more frightened. Remus muttered another spell that rendered them immobile. The Death Eaters remained in their seats, suddenly rigid. They moved their eyes about, the only part of their body able to move about, looking from each other to Remus, Richard, Kingsley, and Arthur. They did not understand how they had gotten to that point. Voldemort had promised their safety. The four Apparated to the Ministry, taking the Death Eaters with them.  
It took nearly an hour to talk with several Aurors about what had happened. The Ministry knew what they were planning; they were expecting the Death Eaters. It was two in the morning when the four men finally left the Ministry, trusting them to take care of the Death Eaters.   
Remus was tired. However, after an hour of tossing and turning, he gave up on sleep and went downstairs. He was not surprised to find Richard sitting on a chair in the living room staring into the fireplace. "Couldn't sleep either?" Remus asked, joining Richard, who seemed to be deep in thought. "Can I join you?"  
  
"Go ahead. It was too easy."  
"Yes. I was thinking the same thing."  
"Braydon and I were never very close. It's one of my biggest regrets. When he was born, we had just moved to New York. Our lives were so hectic, adjusting to a new city, new jobs for both of us. Then the war started. Laura didn't want to go home, not for anything. She made vague plans to visit once the Laura was over. She suddenly regretted her previous fights with Lily, with you. So we stayed in New York. We heard the news of all of our friends' deaths via newspaper. It was terrible. That was what Braydon was raised in. Then Regan was born. She was like a light in very dark times. When the war ended, she was only a year old. Braydon was five. He understood what had happened on some level. Regan had no idea; how could she? Braydon felt cheated of his childhood. He had always had competition, whether it be the war, Voldemort, or his little sister. My job was a constant distraction."  
"Why didn't you come back?" Remus asked.  
"Several reasons. Before the war, Laura just didn't want to. Too many painful memories. She wanted a fresh start in New York. I was tired in New York. Though my reputation preceded me, the Americans weren't as impressed as the English. Once the war started, travel was difficult and Laura still was reluctant. I would have done anything for Laura, still would. So we stayed in New York. After the war, we were just too busy. We suddenly had a life in New York."  
"You could have been a great man here, Richard. You could have been a high official in the Ministry. Hell, you could have been the Minister of Magic. You could have ran the Order. But instead you went to New York and became a teacher. I never understood it."  
"I also could have stayed here and joined Voldemort. I could have been his right hand man. He gave me offers all those years ago. At first I considered it. He seemed to have some good ideas."  
"If he had you he would have won."  
"Maybe. If I had been in the Order before you might have won and killed Voldemort permanently."  
"Who knows. Didn't you miss it, though,? That lifestyle you used to have? Such a celebrity, the great hero."  
"No. I was a father, a husband. I wouldn't trade that for anything. Braydon would though. He has always been fascinated with power, another reason for our shaky relationship. He never could understand why I gave up England. He thought that I should have become Minister, or Voldemort's leading man, whichever side won. He thought that he would much rather be that man's son than the son of a teacher. He thought that I was pathetic, turning my back on all that power and fame, running off to New York when I was really needed. We had a big fight when he was eighteen, right before he moved out. I wanted him to go to college, not go straight to Quidditch. It led to so much more. He brought up my past, all my mistakes and regrets. We didn't talk for nearly a year afterwards. We still can't talk, not really."  
"Do you think he joined Voldemort?" Remus asked quietly. Richard's blank expression never wavered.  
"Yes. I have little doubt. Voldemort either went to Braydon to hurt me or because he thought Braydon inherited some of my power. Voldemort wouldn't have to do much to convince Braydon. Just offer him fame and power. That's all he wants."  
"What do you think tonight was all about?"  
"I don't know. Maybe to test Braydon's loyalty. It was just so easy, like they were there waiting for us. They didn't even have their wands out. Their faces were uncovered. They were all so young. They won't give the Ministry any information because Voldemort didn't tell them anything. He didn't tell them anything because he didn't expect for them to be around very long. I think that Voldemort set the whole thing up. He wanted those men to be captured tonight. However, I can't decide if Braydon knew that the men were to be caught, if he was supposed to tell me about the meeting, or if Voldemort was testing Braydon's loyalty by telling him about a top-secret Death Eater meeting, to see if he would run to his father."  
"Either way..."  
"Either way Braydon's gone and either way this whole fiasco hurts us. The newspapers will find out that Death Eaters were captured. The Ministry will tell anyone who will listen. The wizarding public, who were just starting to get scared and watch themselves, will find out that everything is being taken care of and relax. They'll go back to their old ways, completely open for any attack, not at all ready for Voldemort. The parents will start to send their children back to Hogwarts, which will probably be the best thing. There is no place safer than Hogwarts. And then the Order will also suffer. It doesn't matter what we tell them; most people will be happy about what we've accomplished tonight. They'll start to slack, think we've gotten everything under control, that they're not needed. Maybe even go home."  
"But if we tell them the truth.."  
"Why would they believe us? Very few Order members knew about tonight and only four of us actually went. No, I suspect several people will be leaving soon. They may still work for the Order, but not with pace and fervor they have up until now."  
"What do we do now?"  
"I am going to go upstairs to my wife. Don't tell her anything about Braydon. She doesn't need to know. As for tomorrow, I have no idea. Sorry, Remus, but I don't have all the answers," Richard said and got up, heading towards his bedroom. Remus looked after the older man, suddenly feeling very alone.   
As it turned out, the infamous Regan and Draco homework session was not a one-time-only thing. They met several more times over the next few weeks, working together in the library. They had nearly every class together. Regan found that working with Draco was much more productive. Hermione was too busy with Ron to do any homework and Harry wasn't the brightest kid in class. That Friday night, as her father was preparing to head to a Death Eater meeting, Regan was finishing up some homework with Draco.  
It was nearly midnight when Regan entered the Gryffindor common room. It was deserted. She headed for the stairs when she heard a noise coming from the other side of the common room. She investigated. She found a brown owl outside the window, demanding entry. She opened the door and let it in, taking the note off of its leg. After being paid, the owl flew off. Regan immediately recognized her brother's handwriting. She tore open the note: Regan,  
I cannot write much in the letter in case it is intercepted. I have excepted his offer. It is a wonderful life, Regan. You should consider. He would welcome you with open arms. I worry about you. Do not believe everything our parents tell you. Tonight, Dad is going on a wild goose chase that I sent him on. His failures will only bring me closer to my new master. Please give Mother my love. I hope to see you soon. If you would like to consider joining, owl me immediately. I know He would be pleased to have you.  
Love,  
Braydon.  
Regan dropped the letter in disgust. She could not believe that her brother would do such a thing. She wanted to dispose of the letter, burn it, pretend it didn't exist. But she couldn't do that. She wandered what Braydon meant by "wild goose chase." In the end, she decided her father needed to see the note. She pulled out a piece of parchment from her school bag. After scribbling down a quick note to her father, Regan hurried to the owlery, sending both her note and her brother's to her father.  
By the time she finally crawled into bed, it was nearly dawn. She was glad it was the weekend and she had finished most of her homework. She planned on sleeping in the next couple of days.   
The next day, Regan debated on whether or not to tell her friends about Braydon's letter and what it contained. She decided to wait and see if a moment occurred in the conversation to bring it up. Like if Hermione asked her if her brother was a Death Eater.  
She was one of the last students to enter the Great Hall for breakfast Saturday morning. By the time she joined the other Gryffindor's at their table, the owl post had already arrived. Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet was Ron and Harry looked over her shoulder. Regan noticed the front page headline: Miraculous Capture of Twenty Death Eaters by Richard Prince. Beneath the headline was a picture of her father that was quite dated-he still had blonde hair. Regan sat down and ate her breakfast, waiting for Hermione to finish reading. Once she finished, she wordlessly gave the paper to Regan, who gave a quick scan of the article. It did not give much information. It gave the names and ages of the Death Eaters, however. "A wild goose chase," Regan mumbled.  
"What was that?" Ron asked, looking quite impressed by the article. Regan decided this was the point in conversation she was waiting for. She quickly and quietly told her friends about her brother's letter. "But he can't mean this," Ron said once she was finished. "Our parents did a great thing last night. Why would You-Know-Who want a bunch of his men caught?"  
"To begin with, you should really starting calling him Voldemort," Regan began. "And look at the Death Eaters caught. Not one of them is over thirty. They were just children the last time Voldemort was in power. That means that they haven't been Death Eaters long. The article says that they are being held at the Ministry. I'm sure the Ministry will offer them freedom for information, seeing as none of these men sound very powerful or important, but I don't think they're going to get much information. They can't have been with Voldemort long."  
"Then why did Voldemort have them captured? Surely he needs all the men he can get," Harry asked.  
"But he probably considers Braydon a valuable asset," Hermione said, catching on to Regan's thinking, neither girl knowing how similar their thoughts were to Remus and Richard's. "Not only is he the son of Richard Prince, a man who Voldemort was not shy about wanting on his side, but Braydon himself is also a powerful wizard, magically and otherwise. You know he graduated top of his class? It was mentioned in Richard Prince's biography. Also, Braydon is on a very popular Quidditch team. He's practically the star player. Therefore, he has the entire team to influence as well as all their fans. All he has to do is allude to his new take on Lord Voldemort during a press conference or something and die-hard fans of the Tornadoes will begin to reconsider their position in the war against the Dark Side."  
"Nobody's that into Quidditch," Harry said, shaking his head. Ron gulped and looked away. "Besides, I don't believe Braydon would do that to his father."  
"Do you know Braydon?" Regan asked suddenly. "Well I do. And he and Dad have never been close. In fact, you could almost say they didn't get along at all. They were constantly bickering. When they did talk, it was forced. I don't think Braydon would think twice about betraying Dad."  
"Does your dad know?" Hermione asked.  
"I sent him the letter. My father isn't stupid. I'm sure he already knows that Braydon isn't being completely honest with him, that he's been up to no good."  
"I just can't believe Braydon Prince would do such a thing. He always seems like such a nice guy, in interviews and stuff," Ron said. He looked like he had just been betrayed by a dear friend. He was handling the news worse than Regan.  
"Don't worry, Ron. My dad will handle it," she said.  
"But my dad will be so disappointed. He must have been so proud, helping to catch all those Death Eaters. It turns out to be nothing more than a prank by Voldemort," Ron said.  
"It wasn't a prank. Voldemort wanted to test Braydon. See if he would lie to his father," Hermione said by way of reassuring Ron. "Your dad did a good job."  
"Thanks Hermione," Ron said, looking to her gratefully. Suddenly, he had a hungry, insane look in his eye.  
"Here we go," Regan muttered to Harry, rolling her eyes. Sure enough, Ron and Hermione were soon kissing. Again. Suddenly, Regan wasn't so hungry. She made a move to get up.  
"Where you going?" Harry asked.  
"I don't know. I have a little bit more homework. Then maybe practice flying. Take a nap. It's the weekend Harry. I'm sure you haven't touched your homework all week," Regan said, sounding a bit like Hermione at the last bit.  
"Right. So you'll do homework. With him?" Harry said with a grimace, nodding towards the Slytherin table.  
"Yes, Harry with him. You know, he does have a name."  
"Malfoy. Whatever. Why do you have to work with him though, there are plenty of other students?"  
"We have a lot of classes together. And, believe it or not, he is somewhat intelligent. He knows what he's doing with this stuff. And, I know you don't want to hear this, but he isn't that bad."  
"I'll take your word for it," Harry said with a scowl.  
"Are you jealous Harry?" she teased. He blushed and shook his head. "You can join us today if you want. We're doing our Potions homework today."  
"That's okay. Maybe some other time," he said weakly. Regan shrugged and left. Harry watched her go. He turned back to the Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermione were still going at it. Harry didn't want to admit it, but he was jealous of Malfoy. He got to spend a lot of time alone with Regan. To make matters worse, Regan thought that he was "intelligent" and "not that bad." Harry couldn't help but wonder what Regan thought of him. She certainly didn't consider him intelligent. 


	9. Braydon, Voldemort, Quidditch, oh my!

Chapter Ten  
Braydon Prince was worried. Up until very recently, Braydon had never worried about anything. His entire life, he had had money, friends, looks, popularity, women, and a secure future. Suddenly, everything was questionable. His girlfriend did not approve of his new friends. She was staying with friends until Braydon made some decisions, like how important this war was to him. Braydon wasn't too worried about her. They had been dating for a few years and she enjoyed dating a Quidditch star. She would be back eventually. However, Braydon did not know how much longer he would be a Quidditch star. He wasn't getting much sleep. He wasn't working out as often as he used to. His body was starting to weaken. During practices, and the last game, his mind would wander and he would completely ruin the game. The team captain had noticed and had take Braydon aside for a lecture. His position on the team was threatened. Braydon doubted he would be on the team much longer. Paparazzi photos of the Quidditch star Braydon Prince were nothing new, but suddenly Braydon wasn't looking so good in those photos. Previously, he had been dressed well, looking fabulous, and had his gorgeous girlfriend on his arm. Lately, he looked almost ill, wearing wrinkled clothes, and his girlfriend was nowhere to be seen. Usually he was alone, or with his new friend Lucius Malfoy.  
Braydon had yet to speak with Lord Voldemort. Instead, Lucius Malfoy visited his New York apartment often, giving him instructions. Braydon had only been with Voldemort since Christmas, but he still hadn't met the Dark Lord. The only Death Eater he had any contact with was Malfoy. Malfoy would give him instructions and money. Lots of money. And anything else Braydon needed. Women. Clothes. Food. Once, feeling particularly brave, Braydon asked for a celebrity. She wasn't anyone special, just a certain pop star who was constantly in the tabloids, wearing little clothing, hanging onto a new boyfriend. Braydon had always thought she was cute. Malfoy hadn't even faltered at the request. Two days later, she appeared on his doorstep. They had an amazing night together. She was gone when he woke up, leaving Braydon to wonder if she was real. However, she had left a signed picture on his nightstand.  
Once, Braydon had gathered the courage to ask Malfoy where he got it all. Voldemort had been in hiding some time. How did he have so much money, so many resources. Malfoy simply said that Voldemort had many loyal followers. Later, Braydon thought it over and decided that many Voldemort supporters were like Malfoy-very wealthy.  
Malfoy seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with Richard Prince. He was constantly asking questions about Braydon's father, suggesting Braydon write to him. It didn't take Braydon long to figure out that Voldemort was using him to get to his father. Braydon didn't seem to mind. Throughout his entire life, people had used him to get close to his father. At least now he was getting paid for it. However, Malfoy had seemed very disappointed to learn that Braydon wasn't very close to his father. That worried Braydon. He supposed that Voldemort had hoped his father would be more affected by Braydon's sudden change. Braydon did not want to anger Lord Voldemort. He hoped very much that Richard's attack on the Death Eaters would be enough to console Voldemort and insure Braydon's own survival. After all, Richard hadn't even questioned Braydon's information, even though he clearly knew Braydon was lying. For all Richard knew, it could have been a trap. Yet he still went, bringing along a few Order friends with him.  
Braydon doubted Voldemort trusted him with such ease. Malfoy didn't tell Braydon much and he was sure that Voldemort had instructed Malfoy to do so. Braydon was told exactly what he had to do and that was it. Braydon wanted Voldemort to trust him. Braydon wanted to be close with the Dark Lord, he wanted to become a Death Eater, not like the losers in the bar, but like Lucius Malfoy and his circle, working right next to Lord Voldemort, directly killing Muggles and Mudbloods. Malfoy assured him that soon he would become a Death Eater, he just had to wait until the right time. At the moment, Voldemort was to busy to induct any new Death Eaters. Eventually, Braydon would get his turn  
Braydon had always agreed with Voldemort's thinking. Purebloods were important. They insured the survival of wizards. As the number of purebloods decreased, Braydon worried about the future of wizard kind. He did not want to live in a world where Muggles reigned supreme, while wizards, with magic Muggles couldn't begin to comprehend, hiding from them. Braydon hoped to gain the trust of Voldmort. He would do anything to please his master, anything to gain his trust. He wanted to be a powerful wizard, a respected wizard, and Braydon believe that by joining Voldemort he would gain that power. All he had to do was prove himself, and Voldemort would give him the key to whatever he wanted.   
Voldemort was anxious. He had waited nearly two decades for his chance to show the world what he was capable of. All those years ago, he was just getting started, just coming into his power, when it was all ruined by a little boy. However, Voldemort would be more careful this time. This time, he would watch out for Harry Potter.  
Voldemort had been gathering his strength for years. He hated waiting, hiding out in the Malfoy dungeons. He wanted to be out in public, displaying his power. But Voldemort understood that timing was everything. Soon, there would be enough Death Eaters. Soon, they would be able to take over the wizard world. Voldemort could wait, but not much longer.  
He was tired of the small attacks. He was tired of being teased by death. He was ready for destruction, ready for a true massacre. He wanted to hurt the wizarding world. He wanted them to suffer. Then, they would all understand just who Lord Voldemort was and just who they were dealing with. He knew just what to do. He knew just how to hurt them.   
It was an April day like any other. Spring was in full bloom at Hogwarts. The sun was shining, elevating the mood of the entire school. No one had any idea what would happen later that day.  
As expected, several parents had allowed their children to return to Hogwarts after Richard's heroic capture of twenty Death Eaters. The parents seemed to feel very safe with their students back at school. The Ministry also felt much better about themselves, despite the lack of information offered by the captured Death Eaters. They decreased the number of guards positioned at Hogwarts and allowed students back outside the castle. However, it was too late to reinstate the Quidditch season. Instead, many students were having informal games on the weekends.  
Finals were only a few months away. The professors were increasing their work load. Suddenly, Ron and Harry found themselves spending hours an evening on homework, yet without making much of a dent in the increasing pile of work. They were beginning to worry about finishing the sixth year. That morning, they joined Regan and Hermione at the Gryffindor table, both boys looking very tired. However, the girls looked very awake.  
"Why the long faces?" Regan asked, much too cheerful.  
"Didn't get enough sleep last night," Ron grumbled.  
"You were doing your homework, weren't you," Hermione demanded. "I told you not to let it pile it up. If you just try to keep up with your homework as you get it, just do a little bit each night, you would be fine. Instead, you wait until you have a huge pile and there's no way for you to get it all done."  
"Yes. That's our strategy," Harry said, looking as if he might fall onto his plate at any moment. "We managed to do quite a bit last night. Finished Snape's hellebore essay last night."  
"You just finished it! That was assigned days ago. What about the essay on wolfsbane he assigned yesterday?" Hermione demanded, looking very offended that the boys were not taking their work seriously enough.  
"We haven't even started that yet," Ron said. He noticed that Regan was still eating her breakfast, silent, but the smug look on her face spoke volumes. "What are you so happy about? I guess you must have finished your work already?"  
"Actually, Draco and I finished it last night. Snape's essay and everything," she said simply.  
"It's Draco now?" Ron said, looking somewhat queasy.  
"You say that now, but just wait. Pretty soon you'll be begging me to let you borrow my notes. Of course, as a good friend I'll be obliged to let you copy, but just remember, Draco wrote a lot of it."  
"That will never happen," Ron said, grinning stupidly at Hermione. She shook her head.  
"You are not going anywhere near my completed assignments, Ronald Weasley. As I've said before, I will be more than happy to look over your work once you're finished and proofread it."  
"Right, right. Well, I suppose Harry and I will be spending our Saturday holed up in the common room, doing our homework," Ron said. Harry nodded gloomily.  
"Well, I am going to spend as much time outside as possible," Regan said gleefully. "It's such a gorgeous day outside. I don't want to waste it. A few other students are planning a Quidditch game this afternoon. I can't wait. It feels like I haven't flown in ages. My poor broom is gathering dust." Harry and Ron looked at her with envy.  
"I suppose one of those students is Malfoy," Ron said with disgust. "Oh, excuse me, Draco."  
"I don't know," Regan said, ignoring Ron's tone. "It's whoever wants to come. It'll be fun though. Madam Hooch won't be there to referee so we don't have to play entirely by the rules. Sometimes, I think this school is way too strict on what it allows on the Quidditch pitch."  
"You should have been a Slytherin," Ron said. Regan rolled her eyes at him.  
"Have fun with your homework, Ronald," Regan said and left, finished with her breakfast.  
"What are you doing today?" Harry asked Hermione.  
"I don't know. It is a nice day outside. Maybe I'll watch the Quidditch game," she said, staring out the windows. Ron and Harry were shocked.  
"You? But you don't like Quidditch," Ron said.  
"It's not that I don't like, I'm just not obsessed like you are. I'll probably bring a book with me to read during the boring parts. It'll be nice to be outdoors again. Well, I'll be off now. The game is supposed to start immediately after breakfast," Hermione said and left.  
"You know, Harry, we do have a very nice view of the Quidditch pitch," Ron said once they were alone.  
"No Ron. We have to focus. We have to get our homework done if we want to pass the sixth year."  
"I guess you're right," Ron mumbled, but he finished his breakfast slowly.   
  
At the Prince house, the wizards and witches working there for the Order also decided it was a lovely day and should not be wasted indoors. Several people brought their paperwork outside to work in the sunlight. Others abandoned their work all together, quickly forming a Quidditch game. A few stayed inside and focused on their work. Among them, Richard and Remus, who stayed in the living room, going over the paperwork on the trials of the Death Eaters they had captured nearly a month ago. From the living room, there was a clear view of the backyard and Quidditch pitch. "Should they be doing this?" Remus asked. "They should be inside working."  
"Let them enjoy themselves. They've worked hard lately," Richard said, turning back to his paperwork. "They know why they're here. Give them a few hours, then they'll go back to work. They just need a break."  
"How can you be so calm?" Remus demanded.  
"Voldemort could attack any minute. I don't see why we should hide, paranoid, frightened by any little discrepancy. Let them live their lives for a moment before they are forced back inside, backing to working day and night for the Order."  
"Yes, Voldemort could attack any minute, but that wasn't what I was referring to."  
"What exactly were you referring to?" Richard asked, looking up from his paperwork.  
"Braydon."  
"What about Braydon?"  
"He's your son. You say his name like he was a stranger."  
"I suppose that now he is a stranger. I feel like I no longer know him. Laura and I are saddened by his actions, but he is his own person. There is nothing I can do about it."  
"No one has heard from him since he sent that letter to Regan."  
"I know. If there was any family member Braydon would want to stay in contact with, it would be Regan. Certainly not his mother or I. But Regan never responded to his letter. She has no interest in joining Lord Voldemort. Braydon has chosen his path. His loyalties no longer lie with us. He is loyal only to Voldemort now."  
"What will you do if he comes back, to you?"  
"I honestly don't know, Remus. If he comes to Laura, she'll welcome him back with open arms."  
"And you?"  
"I don't know. I'll have to listen to his story, but I don't know that I would ever be able to trust him again. If Braydon comes back, he won't come to me. He'll come to Laura. After all this, Regan won't want anything to do with him. Her silence told him that. He knew that Regan would either join him or leave him. Apparently, she chose the latter."  
"I'm so sorry about all this."  
"Don't be. This is a war. Families will be torn apart, but it will be worth it. We will finally beat Voldemort. Then, we'll see what happens. Maybe then Braydon can come home," Richard said, his voice betraying no emotion. Remus looked very distraught. Suddenly, as if on cue, there was a loud knock on the door. For a safety precaution, the house-elves no longer answered the door. Instead, only Richard or another Richard-appointed Order member would allow anyone to enter the home. Therefore, Richard and Remus both went to the front door.  
Richard pulled open the door to reveal Lucius Malfoy standing on the doorstep. He was wearing his Death Eater robes, with the hood down to show his face. Behind him, nearly fifty other Death Eaters, with their hoods up, faces covered, stood, waiting. Every single Death Eater, Malfoy included, had his wand raised. Remus and Richard had their wands securely hidden in the pockets, which suddenly seemed unreachable.  
"Hello, Richard," Lucius said with a sinister smile. "Hope you don't mind the intrusion."   
Regan made her way down to the Quidditch pitch alone. All the other Gryffindors planning on playing had already left. Hermione was upstairs, chastising Ron and Harry about their homework habits. Regan was almost to the locker rooms when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around to see Draco Malfoy hurrying towards her. He looked upset. She was taken aback. She had never seen Draco Malfoy upset before. In fact, she had never seen him display any emotion.  
"What wrong?" she asked, worried.  
"You have to go home," he said, catching up to her.  
"What? Why?"  
"There is going to be a Death Eater attack today and I think it's at your house."  
"What!" she exclaimed. "How do you know?"  
"You know who my father is," he said. Even is such circumstances, he sounded arrogant, as if a Death Eater was something to be proud about. "He told me ages ago that Voldemort was planning a big attack on some wizard center, but no specifics. I just received an owl from him. It's going to be today."  
"How do you know it's at my house?"  
"He wants to hurt the Order. He wants to hurt your father. Where else would he go?"  
"Why should I trust you?" she demanded. She and Draco may be study partners, but they were a long way from friends.  
"Why shouldn't you?" he returned, looking into her eyes. She knew he was telling the truth, though she couldn't decide how she knew. She just had a feeling that she should trust him.  
"Okay. How do I get home?"  
"Floo powder," he replied quickly. It was obvious he had already given it some thought.  
"Where am I supposed to get Floor powder?"  
"Slytherin common room. It's hidden underneath the third stone on the fireplace. You'll know it when you see it. It's a slightly different shade of gray. It's very easy to remove, and you can use the Slytherin fireplace. I've used it several times to leave the castle," he said, the arrogance again shining through, as if sneaking out of the castle was a true accomplishment.  
"How am I supposed to get into the Slytherin common room?"  
"The password is Hungarian Horntail. Potter and Weasley will know where the entrance is. I assume you'll be taking them with you. And that Mudblood, Granger."  
"And the Slytherins will just let me waltz in and use their fireplace?" she continued, ignoring his rude comment about Hermione. She was too distracted to have noticed.  
"There shouldn't be anyone in there. If there is, just show them this and tell them I sent you," he said, giving her his prefect's badge. She took it. "Anything else you need to know?"  
"Nope. I think that covers it."  
"Great. I've done my good deed for the day. Now I'm going to play some Quidditch," he said and started towards the locker rooms.  
"Draco," Regan called. He turned back to her, looking slightly annoyed. "Thank you."  
"Hurry," he said and entered the locker rooms. So she hurried up to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was still bothering Harry and Ron about their homework. They all looked up to see her, alarmed at her uneasy appearance  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Regan chose to ignore her.  
"We have to leave. Now. We have to get to the Slytherin common room now."  
"What's going on?" Ron asked.  
"I'll tell you on the way. Come ON!" she exclaimed. Ron and Harry got to their feet and headed for the portrait hole, Regan practically pushing them along. Hermione followed, perplexed. Once they were on their way at a decent speed, Regan told them what Malfoy had told her.  
"We're listening him now and taking his advice," Ron asked, bewildered by the sudden turn of events.  
"Why would he be lying about this?" Hermione asked.  
"He wasn't lying?" Regan assured.  
"He could be doing this to make us look stupid. I bet we go into that common room and he and his cronies are there waiting for us, laughing their asses off," Ron said.  
"If he had done this to you, maybe," Hermione agreed. "But I don't think he would to Regan. Besides, it makes sense that the Death Eaters would attack the Prince house."  
"We should go to Dumbledore first," Harry said.  
"No," Regan said. "We don't have enough time. We have to hurry and warn the Order so that they can prepare themselves. Running to Dumbledore is just a waste of time. All he will do is warn them. You rely on Dumbledore too much. He doesn't have all the answers."  
"You-Know-Who fears him. He's the only person You-Know-Who fears," Ron said defensively.  
"Voldemort," Hermione hissed.  
"Of course Voldemort fears him. Do you have any idea how many witches and wizards hang on Dumbledore's every word? The main reason he's so powerful is that he has the respect of so many wizards. Practically anyone will listen to him," Regan said. Ron shrugged and kept walking.  
"We should still go," Harry said. "The worst thing that could happen is Malfoy and friends are there, waiting for us. The best thing, we help warn the Order and they're prepared for the attack."  
"Maybe Malfoy wants us there so that we'll get killed," Ron said. "I bet that he's known for quite some time, just waiting to tell us now so that we'll be there for all the action."  
"Ron, just shut-up!" Regan exclaimed. "Your parents and brothers are there, too. I would think you'd be grateful. Maybe this way we can warn them."  
"Fine," he mumbled, stopping. They had come to the Slytherin common room. It was a stretch of blank stone wall. "Password? Or did Malfoy forget that?"  
"Hungarian Horntail," Regan muttered, feeling slightly silly, despite her agitation towards Ron. A stone door suddenly emerged from the wall and opened. The four cautiously entered the Slytherin common room. Regan was stunned by the common room. It was so unlike the Gryffindor common room. While the Gryffindor looked warm and inviting, the Slytherin common room looked cold and forbidding. She was reluctant to step inside. Luckily, the common room appeared to be empty. Just in case, she held Draco's prefect badge tightly.  
The four gathered around the common room fireplace, Hermione glancing about the room in wonder. Regan got the feeling that she was dying to explore. The boys looked uncomfortable. Regan recognized the stone quickly. She pushed it slightly to one side and it fell to floor. Sure enough, there was a bag of Floo Powder inside the small hidden compartment. She pulled the bag out and gave everyone a small amount of the green powder. Then, she put the bag up and placed the stone in its hole. She was the first to step into the fireplace, "Prince house."  
  
The others soon followed. They all stood around the Prince fireplace one the other end of the Floo network. It was  
  
obvious that they were too late. 


	10. Avada Kedavra

**Chapter Eleven**

The house was in shambles. The living room alone, where the fireplace was located, looked as if a tornado had been through recently. The chairs and sofas were turned over. Books seemed to have been ripped from the shelves and thrown about, several pages escaping the binding and joining the chaos. Several ornaments around the room were now on the floor, shattered into a million different pieces. "Where is everyone," Hermione asked as the four cautiously stepped off fireplace. The house was ominously quiet. After listening for several moments, they detected some noise upstairs. Slowly, they began their ascent upstairs. As they passed through the hallway to the staircase, they saw the bodies. They recognized several Order members: Kinglsey Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle, Sturgis Podmore, and Mrs. Figg. A few of the people lying on the floor were obviously dead. Others appeared to be only hurt. They would have to be taken care of later. Regan and Harry both wondered how late they were, if there was any one left. Despite all the bodies lying on the floor, there did not seem to be any dead Death Eaters.

Upstairs, the carnage continued. More bodies. More blood. More death. However, all four were greatly encourage to see two Death Eaters lying on the floor. Carefully, they stepped around the men and pulled down their hoods. Both had identical expressions of terror and pain. They were definitely dead. "What's that?" Ron asked, pointing his foot to the hand of one Death Eater.

"It's a pistol," Regan said. She looked back to the bodies surrounding her. Now she realized why there was so much blood. "The Death Eaters have discovered Muggle weaponry."

"Who are they?" Hermione asked, gesturing to the Death Eaters.

"Macnair. Crabbe," Harry said, recognizing them from the graveyard during his fourth year. A sudden scream from down the hall woke them from their reverie. The four hurried down the hall. The noise was coming from the masterbedroom. The four carefully entered. Peter Pettigrew was standing in the middle of the room, his wand pointed menacingly at Laura Prince, who was crouched down against the wall, terrified. Richard Prince stood on the other side of Pettigrew, his wand laying at his feet. There was no one else in the room. Everyone looked up as the four teenagers entered. Regan blanched at the sight of her mother. "Stay where you are," Richard said to the children, looking back to Pettigrew.

"I am here to offer you one last time, Prince," Peter said with conviction. He did not appear to be the weak monster Harry had once seen. "Join our side, or give my master what he wants."

"He will never get it."

"That's what you think," Peter said, his wand still pointed at Laura. Harry slowly reached for his wand. Peter turned to him quickly. "Put your hands down, Potter."

"Go downstairs, children. Molly and the others are in the kitchen," Richard said, still looking at Peter.

"No, I won't leave," Regan said stubbornly.

"Regan, GO!" Richard exclaimed, in a voice Regan had never used before. She had never heard her father sound frightened. His tone made her begin to leave. It happened as Harry was in the doorway, the others behind him, all leaving. Peter smiled at Richard, as if to tell him that he had lost. Peter then turned back to Laura. "_AVADA KEDAVRA!!"_

There was a blinding green light. Then, Laura fell to the floor unmistakably dead. Regan gasped and ran to her mother. Richard reacted quickly. No sooner than Peter had lowered his wand than Richard was on him, throwing him to the ground. Hermione buried her face in Ron's shirt. He held her tightly, but turned his own head. Regan buried her face in her mother's hair. Harry watched. He was the only one to see the murderous rage on Richard's face, the pain and anguish. He was the only one to see Richard kill Pettigrew. Richard didn't use magic, he used his bare hands. He positioned himself over Pettigrew and wrapped his hands around his neck. He gripped as tightly as his hands would allow, then picked up Peter's head as high as it would go, and brought it to the ground with such force that Harry didn't understand why his neck didn't break. Peter was grunting in pain, terror filling his face, any conviction and faith in himself gone. It only took a few moments for Peter to do, but for Harry it seemed like an eternity. Richard's hands tightened. Peter's arms flailed about, trying to grab a hold of Richard, but not having enough strength. Peter's face turned an alarming shade of red, then purple, then a blue color, and then white as he stopped struggling. Richard slowly released Peter. Regan, Hermione, and Ron looked up. Richard left Peter's body and went to his daughter, wrapping her in an embrace. All rage was wiped from his face, replaced by a deep sadness and loss. Regan began to cry into her father's arms and Richard looked as if he might join her. Harry suddenly felt like he was intruding. He left the room, followed by Hermione and Ron.

All three were silent as they made their way down to the kitchen. Molly and Remus were the only ones in the kitchen. Both looked at the children anxiously when they entered. Molly ran to them and enveloped them into a hug. "What are you doing here?" Molly demanded.

"What's going on up there? I heard screaming. And the curse," Remus said. Harry decided Remus would be easier to answer.

"Peter. He killed Laura," Harry said, instantly regretting to be the one to tell Remus. Remus's face fell and his face became filled with loss, not unlike Richard's. "Richard killed Peter. He's dead."

"Good," Remus said, heading for the stairs. Harry grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"No. Leave them alone." Remus nodded and went back into the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked.

"Well, some of the Order members managed to capture a few Death Eaters. All those strong enough Apparated to the Ministry, taking the Death Eaters with them. I imagine Ministry officials will be here shortly," Molly said.

"Where's Dad? The twins?" Ron asked.

"They're fine. They're at the Ministry now," Molly said. Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

"Did they get most of the Death Eaters?" Harry asked.

"No. There were so many of them. Most got away once our guys brought out their wands and started to defend themselves," Remus said, scowling.

"What about Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. He and Lucius made a brief appearance at the beginning, then disappeared," Molly said.

"Are they still in the house?" Harry demanded. All at once, a loud noise issued from the basement, where Richard's offices were located. Without hesitation, Harry hurried to the stairs and went down to the basement, Remus, Ron, Hermione, and Molly following him. The noises were obviously coming from the library, where Richard stored all of his magical items. Harry briefly recollected what Hermione had said about Richard's rare artifacts concerning dark magic. The five cautiously entered the library. Lucius Malfoy, his Death Eater hood still down, was in one corning, pulling items out of cabinets. He seemed to be searching for something. The library was a wreck. He appeared to have gone through everything. He looked up, startled to see that he had company. He and Remus both pulled out their wands simultaneously, pointing them at one another.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Lucius demanded, looking at Harry. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Thought I should be here," he said simply, noting Malfoy's surprise at his appearance. Apparently, Draco had been telling the truth. Stranger things had happened.

"Remus Lupin," came a low voice from the shadows. Voldemort slowly appeared, wearing expensive robes of a deep green. His hood was also down. Voldemort no longer appeared pale and sickly. He had taken full human form, his face as snakelike as ever. Voldemort appeared powerful and very much alive. His eyes still burned red, seeming to glow in the dimly lit room. "Lower your wand."

Wordlessly, as if in a trance, Remus did. "Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed. "It is so good to see you. I've been looking forward to this." He smiled, his mouth twisting into something of a grimace. He kept his eyes on Harry, but gave Malfoy a simple command. "Kill him."

Malfoy grinned, raised his wand to Harry, "_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _he bellowed, a green light issuing from the tip of his wand. Molly Weasley's maternal instincts kicked into gear. She jumped in front of Harry, shielding him from the light. It hit her and she fell to the floor, dead.

"No!" Ron and Harry yelled in unison. They both knelt down to Molly. Remus took the opportunity to pull out his wand. "_Expelliarmus!" _He yelled. Malfoy's wand instantly flew into Remus's outstretched hand.

"Another time then, Potter," Voldemort said, attempting a smile once more. "It's time to go, Lucius."

"But my wand," he whined.

"Right," Voldemort said. With a flick of his wrist, the wand flew from Remus's hand to Malfoy's. With another flick, both men were gone.

The Ministry spent several weeks cleaning up the mess at the Prince house. It took them several days just to collect all of the bodies. It took them another week to identify everyone. Several arrests were made, but the Death Eaters refused to give information. They knew that they wouldn't be in Azkaban long. The dementors were on their side.

The Ministry managed to clean up the house enough so that the remaining Order members would be able to stay there. The Weasleys were staying there. So was Remus. Everyone inside the house seemed sad, there was an air of depression about the place. So many people had died. Not long after the attack, there was a large memorial for all those lost. Nearly every respectable wizards within traveling distance came. Though the Order had lost many members, it gained even more. Voldemort was a reality in a way he had never been before. Many people had lost family members and friends.

After the memorial, Harry and Hermione went back to school. Regan and Ron didn't. They chose to stay at the Prince house and be with their families. Also, the Prince house was suddenly very safe. As it remained the headquarters for the Order, Ministry guards surrounded the estate. Many different charms were places around the estate so that no one would enter. It was almost as safe as Hogwarts.

It was arranged so that Ron and Regan would be able to continue their lessons from home. All of their teachers, including Severus Snape, were very understanding. They would be able to keep up with their classmates.

Hogwarts seemed very quiet without Ron or Regan. Several other students, like Ginny Weasley, had left school to be with their families. The Princes and Weasleys weren't the only people who lost loved ones. Several students were finishing the school year via owl.

"Have you heard from Regan and Ron?" Harry demanded once Hermione joined him at the Gryffindor table one morning not long after they had returned to Hogwarts.

"Harry, calm down. The post hasn't even arrived yet," Hermione said. Harry said nothing, just stared into space with a vacant expression he was displaying too often. "It wasn't your fault, Harry. Molly would have done that for any one of us."

"But it was me. I'm the reason she's dead."

"Don't say that. It was Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort. They are the ones who did it, not you. No one blames you. Not Ron. Not Ginny. No one," Hermione said. She had given Harry a similar speech several times in the past few days. "There are only a few more weeks left of the school year, then we can all go back to the Prince house. I think that everything will be better once we're all together again. By then, Regan and Ron will have mourned in private. They'll be ready for their friends again."

"It's going to be a long few weeks," he said. "I didn't do anything Hermione. I just stood there."

"There was nothing you could do Harry. You're lucky to be alive. Voldemort could have killed you."

"I wasn't lucky. Hermione, my scar didn't hurt," he whispered. He hadn't told anyone this. He was reluctant to share.

"What do you mean?"

"My scar didn't hurt. It usually hurts whenever Voldemort is near. Sometimes, I can feel his emotions through the scar. Last year, it hurt all the time. This year, it hasn't been. It hasn't hurt at all. No sudden visions of Voldemort. Nothing. I didn't say anything. I thought maybe he was losing his power, or maybe he was too far away. I thought it was a _good_ thing. But last night, I should have felt _something_. My scar didn't even tingle. Nothing," he said, feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted off his chest.

"You should tell Dumbledore, or at least Remus. Maybe, maybe the connection is gone," Hermione said, still considering it.

"I suppose. Hermione, do you ever think that maybe if we hadn't questioned Regan, if she and Ron hadn't been bickering, if maybe we would have gotten there sooner, we could have prevented it all?"

"No. What's done is done, Harry, there's nothing we can do to change it, so don't think like that." Suddenly, the Great Hall filled with owls. The morning post was here. Hermione received the _Daily Prophet_. No other owls stopped at their table. Harry had hoped that Ron or Regan would send something. Hermione was busy scanning the newspaper. She didn't notice Harry's lack of owls.

"Anything interesting?" he asked.

"Nope. Just the usual stuff about the attack," Hermione said. Since it happened, the newspaper had had several stories about the attack, but no new information. "Come on Harry, let's go to class."

Harry and Hermione got up and walked to their classroom. Several students looked at them along the way, whispering to one another. Thanks to the_ Daily Prophet_, most students knew what had happened. However, they were awestruck by Harry. They seemed to think that he had faced Voldemort. They saw him as someone courageous. They didn't know how he had stood there and watched Molly and Laura die.

Several weeks later, Hermione was glad to leave Hogwarts, something she had never expected. She was tired of all the whispers and stares from fellow students. She was tired about the constant questions about that day. She was also tired about the special treatment from the teachers. She had wanted to be punished for sneaking into the Slytherin common room and leaving the castle. Instead, her teachers had excused her behavior. Then, they had given her and Harry longer deadlines. Hermione was glad to be rid of their concerned looks and sympathetic smiles. She was ready to go home and be away from the magical world for awhile. Though she missed Ron and Regan, she wanted to be with her own family for awhile, just a week or so, but that would be enough of a break for her.

Harry, on the other hand, was going straight to the Prince house. He had written his relatives a brief note explaining that he would be spending his final summer as a minor with friends. They did not write back.

The train compartment seemed very empty and lonely with just the two of them. They made a few attempts at conversation, but ended up simply staring out the train window at passing scenery. At the train station, Harry and Hermione gathered their things and exited the train. They were surprised to see Lucius Malfoy on the platform, waiting for his son. "I can't believe he has the nerve to show his face," Hermione muttered. The Malfoy name had never appeared in any _Daily Prophet_ articles, but many rumors had spread about his involvement in the attack. He gave Harry and Hermione and wave before collecting Draco as he got off the train. Malfoy did not seem like a very happy man. Somewhat satisfied Lucius was unhappy about something, they searched the crowds for friendly faces.

Hermione quickly found her parents. "See you later, Harry," she said before hurrying off to join the Muggles, who looked very out of place. Harry could not seem to find anyone who would be escorting him to the Prince house. Of course, Harry supposed it could be anyone. He wasn't for sure who the Order would send to collect him, and with the Order so busy at the moment, he figured that it would be just some lowly member who hadn't been with the Order very long. He was wrong. After several moments of anxious looking around, he found Remus Lupin. The two made eye contact and smiled at one another.

"Let's hurry, Harry. Tonight's a full moon and I need to be getting back to the house," Remus said, slightly embracing the young man. "Everyone's waiting for you."

"Remus, there's something I need to tell you," Harry began. He had not taken Hermione's advice and told anyone about the scar. He had wanted to tell Dumbledore, but just couldn't find the right time. He had hoped that he would be able to tell someone over the summer.

"Sorry, Harry, but not now. The Order is in full swing, very busy. There isn't a moment to waste."

"Oh," Harry said, practically running to keep up with Remus. "How are we getting there?"

"Ministry cars," Remus said with a smile.

"Ministry cars?"

"Yes. Fudge greatly regrets his lack of involvement so far and is trying to make up for it. Do you need anything, Harry? A new broom? A million Galleons? Just ask the Ministry. They are being very cooperative," Remus said nonchalantly. Harry laughed in spite of himself. Sure enough, a black care was waiting for them in the parking lot. A driver emerged from the car and placed Harry's luggage in the backseat. Remus and Harry got in afterwards, the driver shutting their door. Moments later, they were off.

"Remus, how is everyone doing at the house?" he asked hesitantly.

"They're all right I suppose. Richard and Arthur have thrown themselves into their work. Everyone is just to busy to properly think. That's probably for the best. There were a few days there, right after it happened, when no one seemed to be able to think, to work, to smile. But that time has passed. Everyone is moving on. There is work to be done," Remus said. As if for proof, he smiled at Harry. However, Harry could detect the sadness in his eyes.

"What about Regan and Ron?"

"They're okay. Ron has spent a lot of time with the twins. I was so happy this morning. The twins sneaked a Nosebleed Nougat in my breakfast. Well, I was happy once the bleeding stopped. It's good to see that they're back to their old tricks. Everyone had a laugh at the breakfast table. Ron seems to be doing a lot better. Of course, it helps that he has so much homework to do."

"He did his homework?"

"Of course, with a lot of persistence from Regan. They both successfully completed their sixth year."

"That's good. How is Regan?"

"Good, good. Right after it happened, she spent a lot of time with her father. I think that helped. Then she was able to work on her homework. She had a lot of help, though."

"What do you mean?"

"She had a lot of help with her homework. From a friend from school. I assumed it was Hermione. They were constantly in correspondence, owl nearly every day."

"No. It wasn't Hermione," Harry muttered, suddenly losing his happy thoughts.

"Oh, who then?"  
"Draco Malfoy. They have become friends or something," Harry mumbled. Remus shrugged. "I don't know how she can talk to him, after what his father did."  
"You shouldn't judge Malfoy by his father. There is a war, Harry, don't make enemies if you don't have to."

"But his father is a Death Eater. Surely it's dangerous for her to be communicating with him."

"Regan is a smart girl. She won't tell Malfoy anything that he shouldn't know. It is a two-way street, Harry. He could just as easily tell her his secrets. Regan told me how she knew about the attack."

"Yeah, and we were too late."

"Still, maybe next time you won't be. Trust me, Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort had not wanted you there that day. I know how you think, Harry, and stop. Draco Malfoy was not supposed to tell Regan the information he gave her. Maybe it's a good thing that they've become friends. At least she was able to finish her lessons in time."

"Right. So," he said, ready for a subject change, "has the Order made any progress?"  
"Somewhat. Having the Ministry back us up has helped. Everyone is very busy, Harry."

"Does anyone know what Malfoy and Voldemort were looking for in the library?"

"No, but we haven't had any time to look. Been very busy."

"Oh, I see."

"I know!" Remus said with such vivacity that Harry nearly fell off his seat. "That's what you can do to help the Order. You and your friends could look through the library, see what you can find. Ron and Regan have been after me to find something for them to do. Everyone wants to help out. I don't know if it'll be fun, but it'll be something productive you can do. I mean, you can only play Quidditch so many times."

"Sure, we could do that, but we'll have to wait for Hermione. She'll want to be involved-all that time in the library would be like heaven for her."

"Good. Ah, here we are," Remus said as the car came to a stop. The driver quickly came around the car and opened the door for them. Once they were out, he retrieved Harry's luggage.

Harry was surprised at the sight of the Prince house. He was expecting to see some sign of what had happened just a couple of months ago. Instead, it looked impeccable, right out of a magazine. The lawns were perfect, no where near the trampled mess Harry had last seen them as. Inside was similar. The house had been arranged to look perfect again, not a single chair out of place. It was like a different place altogether. The largest change was the atmosphere. The feeling of fear and death was gone. It was replaced by a sense of activity and contentment. Suddenly, Harry was nervous about facing the Weasleys, especially Arthur and Ron, wondering if they would blame him. Remus stopped him before they went in. "Harry, it wasn't your fault, all right?" Harry nodded. "Good, we'll talk later."

Harry suddenly remembered his scar. His hand went to it automatically as Remus opened the door. Any doubts Harry might have had about Ron's opinion of him vanished when the door opened. Ron was standing there, waiting for him, a huge grin coming over his face at the sight of his friends. "Harry!" Ron exclaimed, hugging the startled boy. "Thought that was you."

Once Ron released him, Harry stepped back and looked the redhead over. The last time he had seen Ron, his mother had just died. He had been sad, ignoring everyone and everything. He hadn't spoken to anyone, didn't acknowledge their condolences. That had all changed. Ron looked much better. To begin with, he was smiling. His face lost the dark appearance. He looked like a young man again, a boy. "How are you?" Harry asked, trying to keep his tone light.

"Fine. We've been so busy here," Ron said, a darkness momentarily passing over his face as he remembered his mother. "It's been months, Harry. There have been changes, of course. Everyone's getting along fine. Well, almost everyone."

"Where is everyone at?" Harry asked. There were Order members everywhere, but he couldn't see any of his friends.

"Outside. Playing Quidditch of course." The two headed towards the pitch, Harry stopping to pick up his broom. "I was with them, but thought I saw the Ministry car. I wanted to give you a proper welcome."

"What did you mean before? About almost everyone?"

"Oh," he said, the darkness reappearing. "Ginny isn't doing to well. We've all tried to help her. She and Mum were real close. She's just upset is all."

The two boys were almost to the Quidditch pitch. Harry could make out some of the figures. The unmistakable blonde hair of Regan. The twins. He even thought he saw Percy. "Percy?" Harry questioned. Percy had not spoken with his family for nearly two years.

"Yep. After Mum....he came back. He was real sorry. I don't know. We all just sort of forgave him. Nothing else to do, really. He hasn't forgiven himself, though. You know, he hadn't talked to her for nearly two years when it....you know. He's trying to compensate by playing Quidditch." Harry couldn't decide what Ron felt about Percy. His face was blank.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked, not able to find her on the pitch.

"Over there," Ron said, nodding to the gardens. Harry looked and saw Ginny, sitting on a bench, staring into space. "She's been having dreams again. About him."

"Him?"

"Tom Riddle."

"Should I go talk to her?"

"No. Leave her alone. Don't talk to her until she comes to you. I found that out the hard way. She'll talk to Dad and Remus. Bill and Charlie if she's in a good mood."

"Bill and Charlie are here?" Harry asked, excited in spite of himself. Ron nodded toward the Quidditch pitch. Harry could barely make out two additional redheads. He also spotted Regan again. "How's Regan doing? Remus said she was fine, but I thought you'd know better."

"She's okay. She's been writing to _Malfoy_. Honestly, I don't see how she can stand him, after what his father did."

"Remember what Hermione said. This is a war. We don't need extra enemies."

"Whatever. Regan's doing fine. Richard's okay, too. He's been working real hard. Don't tell anyone, but Regan told me that he's hired a private investigator in New York to look for Braydon," Ron whispered, as if someone could hear them. At the mention of Richard, Harry thought back to that day, seeing Richard kill Peter Pettigrew with his bare hands.

"So you and Regan are getting along okay?"

"Yeah. We had to. Everyone else in the house was going mental. We were the only sane ones. Plus, I needed help with my school work. She can be nice, just don't bother her about Malfoy. She'll go all crazy on you."

"Crazy on you? Can I quote that?" Harry asked, laughing. He had missed his friends. The two boys finally reached the pitch. They stood, watching the game, for a few minutes before anyone saw them. Regan was the first to notice them. She dropped the Quaffle in her excitement and rushed down to them, neatly getting off her broom at the last minute.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, hugging him. Once released, Harry also looked her over. She looked perfect, as usual. Her clothes, even though for Quidditch, looked expensive. They fit her as if they were made specifically for her body. She did not look too sad. In fact, if Harry did not know her, he would not believe that she had just lost her mother. However, he looked into her green eyes and saw a bit of sadness, hidden. She smiled up at him. "Good to have you back. How was school? I didn't want to miss the last months, especially with finals, but I couldn't leave home. How is Hermione?"

"She'll be here in a week," Ron piped up, looking brighter.

"School was fine," Harry said. "But it feels like I haven't flown in ages. Let's play Quidditch."

That was all Ron needed. He was in the air in an instant. Regan and Harry paused. "Have you talked to Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Kind of. We aren't exactly the best of friends, but we're kind of the only girls in the house."

"Is she doing okay?"

"No," Regan said bluntly. "She and her mom were really close."

"So were you and Laura."

"Yeah," she said indifferently. "But Ginny is a year younger than me and I just don't think she was ready for it."

"And you were? You're so mature?"

"Look, my parents have always been very realistic with me. My father and my family have always been in danger. Do you know who my father is?" She was almost angry, with an arrogance in her voice Harry had come to know. "There are always wizards about who would like to hurt him. He probably put a relative in Azkaban or something. My parents prepared me mentally for something like this."

"What are you talking about," Harry teased. "You're a spoiled brat from New York."

"True, but I am still more prepared than Ginny. Plus, I've got friends who helped me through it. Ginny hasn't been corresponding with her friends very much. Look, everyone is getting restless," she said, motioning to the boys flying above them. "Let's go play Quidditch."

Harry gave one last look at Ginny. She looked so sad, so alone. He fought the urge to go to her, to comfort her. Instead, he mounted his broom and took off.


	11. Swimming Pools and Joke shops

**Chapter Twelve**

That night, Harry had dinner at the Prince house. It was the first time he had been in the presence of Richard Prince since it happened. Every time he looked at Richard, or heard Richard's voice, he went back to that time in the masterbedroom, when Richard killed Pettigrew. Harry had no idea someone was capable of such rage and such physical strength. He couldn't believe that the man in front of him, quietly eating his dinner in such a serene manner, was capable of such horror.

Harry was very surprised by how cheerful the Order was. Despite the attack and losing several of its members, everyone seemed almost happy, excited. However, the guards that roamed the estate were hard to miss, they were not exactly inconspicuous. Harry saw several of the adults cast mistrusting glances to them. Once Harry was inside and had looked around the house a little bit, he saw that there were indeed several changes. To begin with, the Ministry was everywhere. Ministry officials were constantly stopping by, including Fudge himself. There were several new gadgets and supplies that the Ministry had supplied. Regan later explained to Harry that the Ministry was giving a lot of money to the Order.

Also, there were several more people in the Order, most of which were temporarily living at the Prince home. A guest house had been quickly built on part of the estate. It housed Order members as well as several witches and wizards who were not part of the Order. Harry found out, again from Regan, that they were giving money to the Order as donations to stay on the Prince estate. They felt better there because of all the guards and defensive charms. The Prince house had much more security than it had previously had.

Harry was surprised to see several of his teachers at the Prince house. Apparently, they had come directly from Hogwarts. Several, like McGonagall and Flitwick, were joining those living at the Prince house, for the summer. Others, like Snape, only visited occasionally, though Snape did it to keep his masquerade as a Death Eater going. The house had an air of urgency about it that Harry had never felt before.

"Are they making much progress?" Harry asked Regan after dinner. Harry, Ron, and Regan had retired to her bedroom. Regan was lounged on her bed, flipping through a magazine. Ron was collapsed on chair. Harry couldn't help but notice how comfortable Ron was in Regan's pink and green bedroom. He wondered just what the two of them had been doing over the past few months. He refused to believe that they had become friends so easily. Harry, after a little debate, sat on the window seat.

"Kind of," Regan said, not looking up from her magazine. "A lot of them are still recruiting new members, getting the word out, as if there is a single witch or wizard alive that didn't hear about the attacks. It's been all over the news. Even the Muggle news, though disguised. A lot of other members are working on defensive spells, for individuals as well as the house. Others are just going over the same information, looking closer at the attack."

"Do they know what Malfoy and Voldemort were doing in your father's library?" Harry asked. Regan shrugged.

"Dad doesn't know. He said that there aren't any books in there they would be interested in. Any of the Dark Magic objects that he has in there Malfoy could easily get at Knockturn Alley, if he doesn't already have them."

"Maybe they were looking for something else, they just don't know what it is," Harry suggested. Regan shrugged. "Remus thinks we should look into it."

"I'm sure we will," Regan said. "But finishing all that homework was exhausting. I would like to have a few days of rest first. I figure that we will be covering every inch of that library once Hermione gets here."

Harry had to laugh. He had been thinking the exact same thing. From the look on Ron's face, Harry thought he was too. Just then, a beautiful white owl appeared at Regan's window. Harry raised his eyebrows at Regan. Harry noticed Ron scowling from his seat across the room.

"It's Loki. Let him in," Regan said. Harry opened the window and the bird flew straight to Regan. She untied the parchment from its leg. The bird then flew to Regan's desk and sat there, waiting for a reply.

"Did I miss something?" Harry demanded.

"It's _Draco's_ owl," Ron said, grimacing. Regan rolled her eyes at Ron.

"Grow up," she muttered.

"Just read the damn note so that that bloody owl can leave," Ron said. "I can't wait for Hermione to get here." Ron proceeded to stare out the window with a dreamy look in his eyes, as if he needed a subject change desperately. Harry turned back to Regan. She had finished the letter and moved to her desk to write a reply. A minute later, she tied her note to Loki and sent the owl off. Harry suddenly wanted to read the note she had sent him. He couldn't help but notice the length of Malfoy's letter. It went on for nearly a foot. "What was that about?" Ron asked lazily, obviously not caring.

"Don't worry about it," Regan said harshly, suddenly upset.

"What's wrong with poor Draco?" Ron pushed, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut up, Ron. You don't know anything," she replied. Harry was surprised at how quickly her mood had changed. He wanted to read the note that Draco had sent her. What could he have said that upset her? Harry knew Malfoy. It was easy for him to upset people with his insults and arrogance, but Regan didn't seem to be upset with Malfoy. On the contrary, she seemed to be upset _for_ Malfoy.

"What happened?" Harry asked with sincerity.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it," she said. Harry and Ron continued to stare at her. She sighed in defeat. "His father was upset with him. That's all."

"Why? Didn't kill any Muggles on his way home?" Ron asked. Regan gave him a look of such distaste that he was quiet, regretting his words.

"You can leave now," she said coldly.

"Sorry Regan, but I've known Malfoy for years, and I just don't have that much sympathy for him," Ron said, which seemed to pacify her.

"Okay. I guess you're right. He wasn't the nicest guy earlier this year," she said, a far-off look in her eyes. Harry wondered what she was thinking. "I don't know, but I've really gotten to talk to him lately. In a way that I don't think either one of you have. Don't worry, I'm not telling him anything about the Order. I'm fully aware of who his father is, but Draco's visiting."

"When?" Harry said, nonplused. Ron did not seem to be affected by the words. Harry realized that this was old news for Ron.

"Next week."

"Do you think it's safe for him to visit?" Harry asked. Ron rolled his eyes. He must have had a similar conversation with Regan when he found out.

"Of course it's safe Harry. Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort himself were in this very house only a few months ago. It's common knowledge that this is Order Central. What is Draco supposed to do? Take pictures of where we hide the food so that Voldemort can cut off our supplies? Please Harry, you're almost as bad as Ron," Regan said. "Look, it's getting late. It's a full moon. I've got to go fix Remus's potion and set up the basement for him."

"The basement?" Harry asked. Again, Ron looked like this was old news. Harry wondered, again, just how much he had missed.

"Yes. There are a few cages set up down there."

"Cages?"

"_Yes_. Apparently, the previous owner liked to capture magical creatures or something. In April, they actually used it to trap a few Death Eaters while the others were taken to the Ministry. The cages are perfect for Remus when he's a werewolf. They're fairly large, so he has plenty of room to run around. He can't hurt himself. Dad or someone usually shoves a few rabbits or something in his cage so he has food as well as the entertainment of catching them."

"Be careful though, Harry," Ron interrupted. "The basement isn't entirely sound proof. Don't be surprised if you wake up in the middle of the night and hear some monster crashing about in the basement."

"He's not _that _bad, Ron," Regan said. She got up to leave. "I'll be back. Don't touch anything."

Once Regan was gone, Harry hurried to her desk, searching for Malfoy's letter. "What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Looking for that letter. I want to know what it says."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ron warned. Harry stopped.

"Why not?"

"Her desk is bewitched. Everything on and in it is private. You touch it, she'll know. Trust me. I've learned from experience. I came in here earlier this month for help on a Potions essay, but she wasn't here. Then I saw the essay, just laying on her desk. I just read it for ideas. I didn't copy it or anything. Anyway, 'bout an hour later, she ran into my room, screaming like a lunatic. I don't go anywhere near that desk any more. She's psycho, that one is." Ron said, shuddering at the memory. That was enough for Harry. He quickly left her desk.

"I can't believe she's friends with Malfoy," Harry said, returning to the window seat.

"Are you jealous?" Ron asked, a grin spreading across his face. "I never thought I'd see the day when you were jealous of him."

"Neither did I."

"But I warned you, didn't I? Rich snobs stick together."

"She's not that bad. And Malfoy has been nice to us since Christmas. Well, not nice, but ..I don't know.." Harry struggled for the right word.

"Ignored us completely?" Ron offered.

"Yeah. That's it. No more comments or insults. Maybe he's dying....." Harry said, remembering how upset Regan was after reading the note.

"I don't think we're that lucky," Ron said. "Anyway, he'll only be here for the afternoon. Other than that, you'll just see his owl around here every once in a while. Plus, Hermione will be here in just a few days. That'll make a big difference."

"Yes. That will help. Not only will I have to put up with Malfoy, but I'll also have to watch you and Hermione snog 24/7. Lucky me."

"I don't think there will be much snogging," Ron said gloomily. "Hermione will probably not leave the library."

The next day, Richard stood in his kitchen, watching his daughter and her friends outside. They were swimming in the pool. They looked so happy. Richard was glad Regan had her friends. The first week or so after Laura's death, he had been afraid Regan would never be herself again. He still caught the sadness in her daughter's eyes, but she was smiling again, she was almost herself again. Richard tried to tell himself that it was all worth it, that soon they would conquer Voldemort. His wife's death would be worth it. Richard would make sure Voldemort died. He would make sure that Voldemort would never be coming back. He would not rely on the power of a one year old boy.

Richard involuntarily went back to that day. He remembered seeing Lucius, his wand suddenly a million miles away. He remembered the sudden wave of Death Eaters entering his home, him powerless to stop it. He remembered the Cruciatus curse coursing through his body, Lucius Malfoy looking down at him with a sinister smile. He remembered trying to warn the others, but they were all outside, oblivious to what was happening. He remembered watching his friends, his colleagues, killed, their screams filling his head, filling the world. He remembered the bodies piling on top of each other. He remembered seeing Voldemort for the first time, his snakelike eyes. He remembered chasing Pettigrew into his bedroom, Laura upstairs, asleep, no idea what was going on. He remembered seeing his wife, cowering in the corner, terrified. He remembered seeing the children enter the room. He remembered wishing they were anywhere but there. He remembered watching his wife die. He remembered being powerless. He remembered his anger, he remembered how good it felt to have Peter Pettigrew, his wife's murderer, in his hands, to take the life out of him. He remembered the emptiness he felt upon seeing his lifeless wife and his heartbroken daughter. He remembered the feeling of helplessness, the feeling of utter despair. He remembered holding his daughter, wondering how they would ever be able to live again in a world without Laura.

Richard did not want to remember any of it. He wanted to go back a year and tell Remus know, he would not return to England. But he had told Remus yes and they had returned to England. Once in England, his wife, as long with several friends, had died. His son had abandoned his family for the Dark Side. His daughter had a sadness in her eyes that Richard doubted would ever leave. Richard had an anger inside him, a deep rage that he doubted would ever leave. Richard thought that maybe he could get use to that rage. He could make room for it. Richard knew that he would seek revenge on whoever did this to his family.

Ron had never been swimming before, and he had to admit, he enjoyed it. There were several different games that they were able to play in the water, like volleyball and Marco Polo, and Harry and Regan were trying to teach him how to swim. Ron, however,kept letting his thought gets to him. He would be enjoying himself, and then he would think of his mother. It would be a simple memory, like her smile, or a dress that she always wore. Then it would suddenly dawn on him that she was gone. His mother was dead. Forever. He would try to continue on in whatever he was doing, but he knew from the look on Harry's and Regan's faces that they had seen him falter.

Ron wished that he could be more like Regan. She had mourned with her father for a few days, then she seemed all right. Every once in a while, he would catch her crying, during those first few weeks. She seemed so much more ready to handle a world without her mother. Ron didn't think he was ready for the war. He didn't know what he would do if anyone else close to him died. He couldn't imagine a world without _both_ his parents or any one of his brothers or Ginny.

Regan snapped him out of his reverie, returning him to the swimming pool. He smiled at her. "Sorry about that," he mumbled. Harry and Regan exchanged a glance. They knew that Ron had been thinking about his mother. "I'm fine guys. Really," he assured them. "Let's swim. Now, how do you do the breast stroke again?" he asked, a fake smile on his face. Regan sighed and went through the steps with him again.

After swimming, the three went inside and changed. They met up again in the living room, dry and out of their swimming clothes. Two owls were waiting for them, one from Draco, one from Hermione. Regan and Ron took their respective owls. After reading them quickly, they went to their rooms to write replies. Harry sat on an armchair, feeling left out. He had not received any owls. Of course, he wouldn't know who he had to receive an owl from. He looked to the window, where the two owls were waiting for replies. Even Malfoy's _owl_ seemed to mock Harry.

Harry had only been at the Prince house a day and already he was surprised. He was glad no one blamed him. He was glad Ron and Regan were happy again. But he didn't like how cheerful the Order seemed. Everyone seemed so optimistic. Harry didn't understand. They had seen Voldemort in power before. They knew what he was capable of. What destruction he could bring about. Yet they all seemed so calm.

Just then, Remus joined him. "Sickle for your thoughts, Harry," the older man said, sitting in a chair across from Harry.

"I'm just surprised."

"Why?"

"Everyone here seems so happy. After the attack, I thought that they would..." He searched for the right words.

"Worried?" Remus offered.

"Yes. Worried. Doesn't the Order realize that Voldemort is back and how powerful he is?"

"Yes. Of course we realize that Harry. The problem is that everyone else in the wizarding world also realizes that now. Everyone else is terrified, including people at the Ministry. It's the Order's job to assure people. We are here to fight Voldemort. If we start running around, declaring the end of the world, the entire wizarding community would be very upset. Do not be fooled, Harry. We realize that Voldemort is back and what he is capable of. We are frightened of him, but we aren't going to let that interfere with our jobs. Understand?"

"Yes," Harry mumbled, feeling stupid.

"What was it you wanted to tell me about?" Remus asked.

"Oh, it was nothing," Harry said, reluctant to discuss his scar.

"Harry," Remus said. "You can tell me anything."

"Not now. Regan and Ron will be back any minute."

As if on cue, Regan and Ron came downstairs. They tied their replies onto the owls, which then flew off. "I just talked to Tonks," Regan said. "She's going to Diagon Alley. I haven't been shopping in _ages_. Do you want to go?"

Harry smiled. She hadn't changed much. Neither had Ron.

"You just want to meet _Malfoy_. I bet that's what his letter was all about. Some secret meeting," Ron said. Regan rolled her eyes.

"_Draco_ won't be in Diagon Alley today. Satisfied?"

"Nope. He'll probably be in Knockturn Alley," Ron mumbled. Harry smiled; he had missed his friends.

"We'll go," Harry said before Regan had a chance to reply.

Because of the recent Voldemort scare, several stores were no longer linked to Floo Network. The Prince house itself was on the Floo Network, but only linked to a very private fireplace at the Ministry, Hogwarts, and the Leaky Cauldron. Therefore, Tonks and the three teenagers had to Floo to Leaky Cauldron and then walk to Diagon Alley. Surprisingly, the Leaky Cauldron was nearly empty. It was usually filled with different witches, wizards, and other assorted creatures. "Where is everyone?" Harry asked.

"Wait till you see Diagon Alley," Tonks replied. She tapped the stone wall and the entrance revealed itself. The four entered Diagon Alley. Harry, Ron, and Regan gaped in surprise. Diagon Alley was usually filled with different people, filled with activity. There was a hectic atmosphere as everyone crowded together in the small shops. However, Diagon Alley appeared to be completely deserted. Not on soul was to be found along the center street. The shops were dark and appeared to be empty as well.

"Is anything opened?" Ron asked. Regan shivered involuntarily and wrapped her arms around herself. The place seemed so bleak.

"Everything is opened. People just aren't as ready to go shopping, go out in public. They're afraid that they'll be attacked on the street by You-Know-Who. The whole thing is stupid, really," Tonks said. Harry didn't think it was so stupid. He suddenly felt very paranoid, looking round as if a Death Eater might appear at any moment. "I have errands to run. It shouldn't take more than an hour or so. Meet me back here then, though I don't think that I'll have any problem finding you, not in this crowd." With that, she was off.

"Where to?" Harry asked, his voice sounding odd in the quiet area.

"I was going to shop for new robes, but it doesn't seem worth it," Regan said as the atmosphere began to affect her mood. Ron looked equally sorrow.

"C'mon guys. Regan, this is a s_hopping_ area, where you can spend_ money_," Harry said in an attempt to lighten the mood. It worked. Both Ron and Regan laughed, though Regan tried to look offended. "Let's go check out the Quidditch shop."

The three made their way to the shop. Along the way, they looked into some of the shops. There were one or two customers in the entire alley, with a clerk in each store who looked very uncomfortable. Inside the Quidditch shop, a single clerk was setting up a display. He looked up, startled, when the trio walked in. He was the only person in the shop. He went back to his display case when the trio began looking at brooms, but he kept an eye on them.

They wandered around the Quidditch store for about twenty minutes. By then, the shop keeper was starting to give them dirty looks. They exited the shop and continued walking. "Where to now?" Harry asked.

"Isn't that Fred and George?" Regan interrupted, pointing along the street. Indeed, Fred and George were just leaving a store up ahead.

"Hey! Fred! George!" Ron called out. In the quiet of Diagon Alley, Ron didn't have to yell very loudly for them to hear. The twins stopped and turned to stare at them. They looked slightly embarrassed. "What's up?" George asked as they joined together. They walked to a nearby restaurant and sat down in one of the outside tables.

"Tonks was going shopping and we needed something to do," Regan said with a shrug. "What are you doing?"

The twins looked at each other sheepishly before pulling out of their bag several pieces of parchment and placing them on the table.

"Job hunting," they said in unison, pointing at the job applications.

"Why?" Ron asked, shocked. "The joke stuff was doing really good."

"Doing really well," Regan corrected.

"It wasn't doing _that_ well," Fred said.

"Mom was always after us to get a real job, and now we are. For her," George said. It was the first time that Harry had ever seen the twins serious.

"You guys _can't_ give up!" Regan exclaimed. All four boys turned to her, surprised by her outburst. "I know that the joke stuff _is_ doing really well. Remember earlier this year, when you went to my dad for advice? You showed him the numbers. And, for your future information, never tell my dad something you don't want me to know. If you had an actual store, a maybe better advertising, your joke shop could be making a lot of money. A Hell of a lot more money than any of those jobs," she said, nodding to the job applications.

"How do you know?" Ron asked skeptically.

"My father is a great businessman, and he taught me well," she said proudly, if not a little arrogantly.

"Correction: the numbers _were_ good," Fred said gloomily.

"Lately, no one is interested in buying our stuff," George finished. The deserted Diagon Alley only severed as proof.

"The economy's bound to be bad," Regan said. "We're at the beginning of a war. I still think you should go ahead with your joke shop. I wouldn't open an actual store until the economy's back up, but you could increase your advertisement. Maybe hand out catalogues. Someone will always need a laugh."

"Where are we supposed to get that kind of money?" Fred asked, though he seemed encouraged by Regan.

"We've went through all the money we got from-" George stopped when Harry gave him a warning look, which no one else noticed. No one except the twins knew that Harry had given them his winnings from the Triwizard Tournament and he wanted to keep it that way. Instead, "from before," George finished lamely.

"I'll give you the money," Regan said without hesitation.

"What? Why?" the twins said together.

"To begin with, it will give you two something to do. Get you out of my father's hair. Also, the war isn't a threat in America yet. I know plenty of kids back in New York who would love this stuff. Also, by giving you money, I'm in the company."

"No. No way," the twins said with determination.

"This is our company. We aren't letting you in," George continued. Regan sighed; she had expected resistance.

"Don't be ridiculous. It would still be your company. You would still run the company. Everything would be done your way. I would just help out. I would be like a consultant. Plus, Dad has loads of contacts you would benefit from. Also, I'm going to be heading back to Hogwarts. I can't have much say from Hogwarts, can I?" she said. Fred and George looked at each other. Ron knew that Regan had them. Honestly, he didn't think it was such a bad idea. Regan knew a lot more about business than the twins. But George looked down at the job applications on the table and remembered why they were in Diagon Alley in the first place.

"No," he said. "It's a good idea, Regan, and we're thankful for the offer, but we need to do this for Mum. She didn't want us to go chasing a silly dream forever. She wanted us to make something of our lives."

Fred nodded in agreement, looking sad, but set. Regan looked on exasperated. Ron and Harry just sat back and watched. It was almost entertaining.

"But it isn't a silly dream. If it was, I wouldn't be offering your money or help. Hell, I would be finding you applications. Fred, George, this is a _good_ idea. You could be really great. All the big entrepreneurs started out small. Just think, someday, you could have a company like Zonko's. A store in every wizarding community. More money than you would know what to do with. Your names everywhere. You would be the idols of Hogwarts students for years to come. You would definitely make something of yourselves."

George had a dreamy look in his eyes. Fred, however, kept looking at the job applications. "We need to do this. We need to get real jobs."

"Okay, how about this," Regan said. Ron could almost see the light bulb going on over her head. "I give you two years. If within two years, Weasley's Witching Weezers isn't a household name, I take my money back. You leave the company-I won't hold you to any debt-and get a real, boring, ordinary job."

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes," Fred said, but he looked convinced. "Okay. We'll do it." The twins were suddenly grinning like maniacs. Even Ron and Harry couldn't stop themselves from smiling.

"Great. I'll talk to Dad about it tonight. Our lawyer will draw up the contracts. There will have to be contracts, but I promise everything will be just like what we've talked about. You'll have the money within a few days. I'll call Dad's people. They'll get a catalogue together and a mailing list," Regan said. The boys looked at her in shock. They had never seen her so business-like before. "What? What is it?"

"What are you doing after Hogwarts?" Ron asked. "Because I think you've found your calling."

"Actually, I'm thinking doctor. Or maybe writer. Maybe something in public relations. Or maybe art. I could be an actress. Or a dancer. I used to take ballet," she said, her professional manner gone.

"We have to go. We're going to check out Jape's Joke shop, check out the competition," Fred said as the twins got up.

"Thanks for everything, Regan," George said and they were gone.

"That was really great, Regan. I think you just made their day. Or maybe their year," Ron said as they started back towards the entrance to meet Tonks.

"How long have you planned that?" Harry asked.

"A while. The thing is, Fred and George were really there for me. They don't know it, of course, but after Mom.....after all that happened, the house was so sad. Everyone was so depressed, just moping about. But the twins weren't. They did their mourning in private, but around us they were the same twins. They pulled their pranks and made their jokes. They really brightened up the atmosphere. I think they helped everyone in that house get back on track after, after the attack," Regan said quietly. "I wanted to help them and I knew that they were having trouble financially with the joke shop. I had just planned on giving them money, but I think working with them will be fun. Of course, I don't plan on being to involved. It's still their company."

"Still, that was really nice of you," Ron said.

"It was nothing. My dad would have done the same thing. All the twins had to do was ask."

"It wasn't much of a shopping trip," Harry said as they reached the entrance and waited for Tonks.

"No," Regan agreed with regret. "I think I'll go to London with Hermione when she arrives. We'll go shopping in Muggle territory."

"I can't believe this place," Ron said. "I never thought one attack could scare the public so much."

"Sorry, guys, but I don't think we've seen anything yet," Harry said. "I just think it's going to get worse."

"Way to be optimistic Harry," Ron said, forcing a smile, but his fear was apparent on his face. Regan didn't say anything, but she took in what Harry said. She wondered just how bad it would get. With her father on one side, and her brother on the other, her only two family members fighting against each other, she didn't think it would get any better.

"Have you heard from Braydon?" Harry asked hesitantly, as if reading her thoughts. She shook her head.

"Not since that one letter he sent to Hogwarts. The private investigator hasn't found anything out yet. Dad isn't giving up hope, but I have. I don't think we're going to find Braydon until he wants us to find him."

Harry wondered how Regan could do it. She had lost her mother after having her for sixteen years. Unlike Harry, who

lost his mother before he knew her, Regan had known and loved her mother. Now she had also lost her brother, but to a fate

much worse than death. Harry could not understand how Ron or his brothers could go on with their lives. Molly had felt like

his own mother and he knew that the pain he felt with her loss would be magnified a hundred times for Ron. He couldn't

understand how his friends were doing it. He felt a sudden surge of love and respect for his friends. He wished he had their

courage. He felt that he would need in the future.


	12. Draco and Hermione

**Chapter Thirteen**

By the next morning, everyone knew of the business deal between the twins and Regan. Richard seemed quite proud of his daughter. That afternoon, Richard, Regan, and the twins met with the lawyers. They signed the contracts, which were exactly how Regan had promised, and then went to Gringott's. Richard opened a new account specifically for 3W and deposited a healthy amount of gold into it. Again, both twins were grinning and couldn't stop themselves. Richard set them up with appointments the next week with a public relations firm that Richard trusted and used often. By the time they arrived back at the Prince house that evening, the twins were in such a good mood that they forgot about the Fainting Fancies in their pockets and accidentally gave some to Ron. Once he was revived, Regan had convince him not to harm the twins. It wasn't technically their fault.

That evening, Harry, Ron, and Regan found themselves in Regan's room. Regan was on the bed, Harry on the window seat, and Ron on the bed. While Regan and Ron read magazines of a questionable nature, Harry was going through the _Daily Prophet_. He had barely finished the front page when a very familiar white owl appeared by the window. Harry muttered under his breath, but let Loki in. The bird flew to Regan, who wordlessly took the letter off the leg. Ron watched her over the top of his magazine, determined not to say anything. He had promised himself that he would be nice to her, at least until the ink on his brothers' contracts dried. Regan was also determine not to mention Draco or his upcoming visit. She and Ron were almost getting along. She quickly wrote a reply and sent Loki off.

Harry noticed with distaste that she wasn't upset as the previous letter she had received in similar circumstances had upset her. Instead, much to Harry's chagrin, she was almost happy. "Well," he asked in spite of himself, "what's going on?'

"Oh, it's nothing," Regan said, grinning.

"Go on," Ron said, putting his magazine down in defeat. "You know you want to tell us."

"Okay, he passed his Apparation test," she said quietly.

"Draco Malfoy can Apparate?" Ron demanded, upset. His own seventeenth birthday and Appartation date seemed a long ways away.

"Yep. Today was his birthday."

"So he can do underage magic and everything?" Ron continued.

"Yeah. That's how he's getting here next week," she said.

"Next week," Ron said gloomily. "I was hoping it would be much later.....maybe never."

"Whatever. I can't wait till I get my Apparation license. It's so silly. In America, witches and wizards get it when they turn sixteen. I mean, that's when they get their driving license."

"You can drive?" Ron asked doubtfully.

"Yep. And I'm good too. There isn't much use driving around in New York though. I had only just gotten my license when we moved here. I was going to get my Apparation license, but it would have been void here."

"When is your birthday?" Harry asked.

"Next week," she said.

"Is that why he's visiting? For your birthday?" Ron teased.

"Actually, it is," she said.

"Oh," Ron said, feeling rather stupid.

"Don't be so upset, Ron. You won't even know he's here. Hermione will be here then, remember," she teased. He grinned.

"Right. I almost forgot."

Harry looked out Regan's bedroom window. He couldn't help but feel jealous. He didn't have anyone to look forward to. Hermione was his friend as well, but she hadn't seen Ron in several months. Harry doubted she would even notice him. Suddenly, Harry saw a lone figure in one of the gardens. He looked closer. Then he saw the red hair. It was Ginny. He turned back to Regan and Ron. They were still teasing each other. Deciding they wouldn't notice his exit, he left Regan's room and went off to find Ginny.

Harry quickly found Ginny. She was sitting on a bench in the gardens, staring up at the stars. She seemed so peaceful, Harry almost did not want to disturb her. Before approaching her, Harry looked back at the house. He could almost make out Regan's window. He took a deep breath before turning back to Ginny and approaching her. She did not seem to hear him. She did not acknowledge him as he sat down beside her.

"How are you Harry?" she asked quietly, still looking up at the sky. Harry, however, looked only at her. He could tell she had been crying.

"I'm worried about you," he said softly, afraid to break the silence.

"You shouldn't be," she finally looked at him. Her eyes were bloodshot. There were bags under her eyes. He wondered how much sleep she had been getting. "I'm a big girl."

"I'm sorry about what happened. I keep thinking that if I hadn't been there..."

"Don't say that Harry. If you hadn't been there, then it would have been something else. We're in a war, remember? It would've happened eventually. My parents certainly weren't secretive about their involvement in the Order. Maybe they should have been," she said, looking back up at the sky.

"Everyone keeps saying that, that this is a war. But she was still your mother, Ginny. What are you going to tell yourself once the war is over?"

"Harry," she said, her voice no longer soft and quiet. "What are you trying to do?"

"I don't know. You seem lonely out here."

"I'm not lonely. I'm fine. I'm trying to deal with my mother's _death_, Harry."

"You don't seem to be dealing very well. It's been months, Ginny, and you're still moping about."

"Moping about?" She looked at him, a deep hurt in her eyes. "My mother just died, Harry. And you can't possibly begin to understand that."

"My parents-"

"I know. Your parents died. When you were a _baby_. You don't remember them. You barely know what they look like," Ginny said, willing herself not to cry, yet the tears welled up behind her eyes. "But I remember my mother. I had almost sixteen years with her. I remember exactly what she looked like. And now she's gone. I don't know what I'm going to do without her. We were the only girls in a house full of boys. She was my ally, my best friend. Everyone else seems to be getting along just fine. Bill and Charlie have their own families, their own girlfriends with their own lives very separate from the family's. The twins have each other. Ron and Regan had each other, but now you are back and soon Hermione will be. Dad has his work. What do I have?"

"You have your friends."

"My friends. All of whom are a million miles away. Besides, I don't have any close friends. I don't have a boyfriend anymore. I don't have someone like you or Hermione. Ron doesn't realize how lucky he is, to have friends like you."

"I don't know that he's that lucky. You aren't alone, Ginny. Everyone inside that house cares about you and wants to help you."

"I wasn't ready to lose my mother. I expected to have her around for quite a bit longer. Even though I knew what could happen with the way, I never thought that she would die, not like this. I thought that she would live forever. I always pictured her and Dad, at the Burrow, surrounded by dozens of grandchildren, and now that's gone," Ginny said, her voicing cracking. She stopped holding back and let herself cry. Wordlessly, Harry took her in his arms, holding her to him tightly. He rubbed her back as she cried onto his shoulder, trying to comfort her. The two stayed that way for quite some time, long after the light in Regan's bedroom window went out. Long after Ginny stopped crying. For that time, it was just the two of them. The world was gone.

The next day, Ginny surprised everyone by joining them at the breakfast table. She looked almost cheerful. "Are you all right?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Fine," she said, smiling as she ate her breakfast.

"What have you done with the real Ginny?" Fred demanded. Ginny ignored them.

"What are you all doing today?" Richard asked.

"Joke stuff," Fred and George said in unison.

"Ron and I are going to go ahead and look through the library," Regan said.

"Hermione wants us to get started," Ron said morosely. Clearly, he did not want to get started early.

"I have to go to the Ministry to drop something off. Then I'm going to go by Diagon Alley," Remus said looking at Harry. "Would you like to join me?"

Harry knew from the look in Remus's eyes that he wanted to talk to him. Harry nodded, still reluctant to share the news about his scar. Less than an hour later, he was in the back seat of a Ministry car with Remus. "So Harry, we have about twenty minutes before we're at the Ministry. If that isn't enough time, I'll have the driver circle around the block a few times," Remus said once the car started. Harry looking longingly back at the house. He could be going through the library with Ron and Regan. Or maybe talking with Ginny. He could even be testing Fred and George's new products. Anything would be better than getting into another discussion about his scar.

"It's nothing really," he said.

"Knowing you, that probably means that is something," Remus said, looking at Harry carefully. "I won't tell anyone. This doesn't have to leave this car if you don't want it to."

"My scar hasn't been hurting," he said quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"This past year, Voldemort has been gaining power, gaining supporters, and I haven't felt anything. During my fifth year, it was constantly hurting. I could even sense Voldemort's emotions. Not anymore. It doesn't even prickle. Not even when he was right in front of me. Not when he was attacking the house."

"Interesting," Remus said thoughtfully. "To be honest with you, I don't know that much about your scar. You would be better to talk to Richard. Or maybe Dumbledore."

"I really don't think that it's that big of a deal."

"Of course it is Harry. That scar provides you with a direct link with Voldemort. You need to tell someone who can figure out what it means."

"I don't want to bother Dumbledore."

"Then tell Richard," Remus said. Harry sighed. He didn't want to talk to Richard. Every time he saw Prince, he thought back to that day. He remembered seeing Richard kill Pettigrew with his bare hands, seeing the rage and hatred on his face. "Why don't you want to tell Richard, Harry?"

"I saw him, when Laura died. I was in the room with him. Did you know that?" he asked. Remus nodded, a shadow passing over his face at the reminder of Laura. "Richard was so angry. He wasn't sad, not at first. There was only rage on his face. He attacked Peter. Killed him with his bare hands. After Peter was dead, he looked sad. He looked like someone whose wife just died. But before, he looked so angry. He was a murderer, he _is_ a murderer, Remus. He killed Peter Pettigrew. And now, every time I see him, I remember that day. The rage on his face. The merciless way he killed Peter. It was terrible."

Harry tried to judge Remus's reaction, but his face remained blank. When he spoke, his voice was steady, betraying no emotion. "Harry, Peter Pettigrew was a terrible man. He betrayed your parents, resulting in your death. He killed several people, including innocent Muggles. He was a cowardice traitor. He deserved what he got. Richard was right to kill him. If he was taken to the Ministry, they just would have put him in Azkaban and that isn't enough. He deserved Hell and that is what he got."

"I'll go to Richard, about my scar," Harry said. Remus smiled at him, breaking out of his trance.

"Good. Richard is a good man. You can trust him." Harry hoped Remus was right.

Ron and Regan had been going through the library for nearly two hours. They would find a magical artifact that looked impressive, look it up in a magic encyclopedia, write it down, and pick up another artifact. "This is going to take forever," Ron grumbled.

"Yep," Regan agreed. "We aren't even getting anywhere. Voldemort wouldn't want any of this stuff. The only thing that he would be remotely interested in is the Mirror of Grace, but it only shows you your past, and it doesn't work half the time."

"Maybe he wants this," Ron said, holding up an instrument that looked strangely like a fork. "It's a Leecher. It detects how much Kryptonite is in an item."

Regan laughed in spite of herself. "Or maybe he wants the Diamond of Ares," she said, looking at the paper. "It helps prevent premature balding."

"I give up. Let's just wait until Hermione gets here. At least now we can say we tried," Ron suggested. Regan nodded, looking around the room.

"Maybe he was looking for a book," she offered. The room was full of filled book shelves.

"Don't say that. Then we'll have to read all of them."

"Maybe it isn't even in this room." They both groaned. Richard had several book cases throughout the house, all full. He also had several different magical artifacts all over the place. That did not include the attic, which was full of items, both magical and Muggle, Richard didn't know what to do with. "At least we're helping the Order."

"Not really. This is just busy work," Ron muttered. "No one else has the time to do it."

"But it's still important. Whatever they were looking for will give us a clue as to what Voldemort is planning."

"I thought he was planning an attack on the Prince house. Oh wait, to late for that. Good thing we solved that," Ron muttered.

"That was nothing. Voldemort is just getting started."

"Whatever. I think we're done for the day. Unless you want to continue by yourself."

"No. I'm done too. Maybe tomorrow Harry can help us."

"We're doing this again tomorrow?" Ron whined.

"Of course," she said, standing to leave. "What do you think happened to Ginny?"

"I don't know. I think Harry talked to her last night. He didn't go to bed until late."

"Good. I'm glad somebody's gotten through to her."

"Me too. We'll just have to wait and see if it lasts."

It did last. Ginny was in a good mood for the rest of the week, even though she joined Harry, Ron, and Regan in the library. By the end of the week, they had gone through all of the magical artifacts. While a few contained dark magic, nothing sinister enough to attract Voldemort. Once they were finished with the artifacts, Ron looked to the long rows of book shelves with horror. "We aren't going to start with those are we?" he asked.

"No," Regan said. "Harry said that Voldemort and Malfoy were going through the cabinets where all the artifacts were." Harry nodded in agreement as Regan continued. "They weren't looking for books."

"Good. We're done then?" Ron asked hopefully.

"No. Now we go through the rest of the house and do the same thing with all the other magic stuff. I think that Voldemort just assumed that it would be in the library."

"What if he wasn't looking for anything? Maybe he just got lost and was looking for an exit," Ron offered.

"Don't be daft, Ron. Hermione will be here tomorrow. Then, we can split up and look throughout the house. It won't take us very long," Regan promised. Ron brightened, though Regan could not tell if it was because of Hermione's impending arrival or the promise of a short search.

"When is Malfoy visiting?" Harry asked, not wanting to know the answer but not wanting to be surprised by his sudden arrival. Ron's brief happiness was demolished.

"Two days."

"Are you doing anything for your birthday? Like a party or something?" Ron asked, suddenly aware that he didn't have a present, or any money for a present.

"Not really. Dad's taking me to get my Apparation license the day after. Everybody's so busy with the Order, there really isn't any time to do anything."

"We should do something for you," Ginny said. "It is your seventeenth birthday. You can legally do magic."

"Not with Malfoy here," Ron said. Regan and Ginny both rolled their eyes.

"My birthday isn't until Wednesday. He'll be here Tuesday. Satisfied?" she asked. Ron nodded.

"We'll have a party for you then," Ginny decided.

"No. Don't do anything. I don't like making a big deal about birthdays."

"Okay. Then we'll just give you presents and maybe a cake. It'll just be the four of us and Hermione. Maybe the twins," Ginny said. Ron gave Ginny a menacing look, which she ignored.

"No. No presents. Cake though. Definitely cake," Regan said with a smile. Ron also smiled. As long as he didn't have to buy a present.

A Ministry car left early the next morning to go collect Hermione at her house. It was nearly a one hour drive from the Muggle Granger residence to the Prince house. Once there, Hermione deposited her things in Regan's room and exchanged pleasantries with her friends and a few of the Order members. Then, she and Ron disappeared for the rest of the day. Regan, Harry, and Ginny continued going through different artifacts until Ron and Hermione reappeared several hours later, looking disheveled. The five friends went swimming until dark. Then, Ginny called it a night, leaving the others alone. As usual, they stayed in Regan's room. Regan lounged on the bed, flipping through a magazine. Harry sat on the windowseat, staring out the window. Ron sat on a chair, staring off into space and Hermione sat at Regan's desk, thoughtfully leafing through the _Daily Prophet_.

"What could it be?" Hermione mumbled.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"What Malfoy and Voldemort were looking for. What could it be?" she asked. Regan shrugged and went back to her magazine. Ron picked up an issue of _Witch Vogue_ and started leafing through it. Harry looked back out the window. "You guys. come on. Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"We were," Ron answered. "But that was a full week ago. We've spent more hours than we'd like to consider going through that library and found nothing. We're to the point where we could not care less what they were looking for."

Hermione looked at Regan in disbelief. Regan just nodded her head. Hermione looked to Harry with hope, Harry just shrugged. "Okay. Fine. What's going on in the wizard world? I know it's only been a week, but I feel like I've missed so much."

"Not really," Ron said. "Anything worth mentioning was in the _Daily Prophet_, and you still go that. Everyone is working on the Order, but they're not exactly making loads of progress."

"What about you guys? What have you been up to?"

"Nothing. Sorry to disappoint you, but it's sort of boring around here," Harry said. "They've _allowed_ us to help them by going through the library, but it's just busy work. No one is telling us anything."

"Dad won't even tell me what they're doing," Regan said.

"Oh. I see," she said, looking sad. "Hasn't anything happened?"

"Um, Regan is helping the twins with their joke shop," Ron offered.

"I know," she said, looking even sadder. "That was mentioned in the _Daily Prophet_. It's great and everything, but surely there is something else?" She looked at her three friends expectantly.

"I know," Ron said, a wicked grin across his face. "Regan's conversing with the enemy. In fact, she's bringing him here tomorrow."

"Shut up Ron," Regan muttered half-heartedly, not looking up from her magazine.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, looking back and forth between Ron and Regan. "What's going on?" Ron didn't say anything, just looked daggers at Regan, who continued to read her magazine.

"Regan's been writing to Malfoy and he's coming over tomorrow. Just for the afternoon," Harry said. Hermione shrugged.

"And I already knew that."

"You knew!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes and I think it's good," she said as Ron looked at her, feeling betrayed. "His father is a Death Eater, Ron."

"Exactly!" Ron exclaimed, now completely confused.

"That means that he will have information that he could share with us," Hermione said. Ron didn't look convinced. "There has to be something else."

"Nope," Harry said. "Tomorrow's your turn."

"My turn at what?" she asked.

"To go through the library," Harry said. Ron and Regan both looked up at this, a mischievous grin on their faces.

"It's _so _much fun, Hermione," Ron said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I don't think it's in the library. He's looking for an artifact and he just assumed it was in the library," Hermione said. "I'll look tomorrow, but the library is a waste of time."

"Whatever," Ron said. "I am going to enjoy my day off from that stupid search."

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"While you were gone, I discovered my true love," he said. Hermione raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Swimming. I am spending my entire day in that pool."

"What a waste of time," Hermione said.

"And I am going to join him," Harry said.

"And Regan is going to spend quality time with Malfoy," Ron said.

"If it makes you happy, Ron," Regan said.

"Fine. You all be that way. I will look by myself," Hermione said.

"May you have better luck than we have," Harry muttered.

Tuesday was hot and humid. Hermione was glad to be inside, where the house was magically kept at a respectable temperature. She was looking through the magical instruments in the kitchen. She doubted Voldemort would be interested in the Martha Stewart Utensil Collection, which magically chopped vegetables and measured ingredients. Still, it was best to leave no stone unturned. From the kitchen, Hermione had a great view of the back yard. She could see the swimming pool, where Ron, Harry, and Ginny were playing, making complete fools of themselves. Hermione smiled. She was glad to be back with her friends. She was glad they were all happy again, despite the circumstances. Hermione wanted to join them, but she felt that finding the artifact was more important.

She looked beyond the pool. Regan and Draco were walking around the grounds, talking. He had arrived about an hour before. Because of the new security measures, it was impossible to Apparate onto the Prince grounds. Instead, Draco had Apparated just outside of the Prince estate, where a guard had let him pass. When he arrived, Ginny, Harry, and Ron were already in the pool. Hermione and Regan had been going through magical artifacts in the living room. Regan met him in the hallway and took him outside. When they passed the pool, Draco didn't say anything to the swimmers and they didn't say anything to him.

Hermione continued to watch them walk. They looked to be in deep conversation. She was surprised. She didn't know Malfoy was capable of deep conversations. Hermione was glad Regan had a friend outside their trio that she could talk to, but she worried about Draco's true intentions. Regan had assured Hermione that she didn't tell Draco anything about the Order or her father. Still, Hermione could remember the Draco she used to know, the one who had the audacity to call her Mudblood, the one who threatened the trio after his father went to Azkaban. Hermione would be the first to admit that Draco had changed, but she didn't know how much. She just hoped that Regan was careful and remembered that he would always be Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's son.

"Happy birthday," Draco said, pulling a small box from his pocket and handing it to Regan.

"You didn't have to get me anything," she said, opening the box. Inside was a silver necklace with a green stone. Deep inside the stone, Regan could make out faint lights, glittering in the sunlight. "It's beautiful," she said truthfully. "What is it?"

"It's a Nirvana stone," Draco explained, helping her put the necklace on. The moment she put it on, she felt her mood lift. "It uses dark magic to take away any unhappy thoughts, particularly those concerning loss."

"Thank you," she said, immediately thinking of her mother. Instead of the usual feelings of loneliness and despair she had come to associate with her mother, she was filled with hope and could only recollect fond memories of her mother. She smiled. Draco was watching her.

"So it works?"

"Yes. It works. Now I feel bad. You're birthday was just last week and I didn't get you anything."

He shrugged, "Don't worry about it." He was wearing a T-shirt and she noticed the bruises along his arm. She remembered what he had said in his letters.

"Are you okay?" she asked, gesturing to his bruises. "Do you need anything?"

"No. I'm fine. I know healing charms. Don't worry about it. He went easy on me this time," Draco lied. Once he returned home from school for the summer, his father was furious. Harry Potter was still a student at Hogwarts. Draco had failed. Again. That time, the cuts and bruises had been so bad that Draco had feared that they would never completely heal. However, a week and several spells later, they were finally fading.

"What did you do this time?" she teased, trying to keep the mood light. Even though they had gotten fairly close over the past few months, he still wouldn't open up to her. He kept his emotions hidden. Occasionally, she would see a flash of something in his eyes, but it would leave as soon as it came. Even his voice betrayed nothing. She wondered if he was even capable of the full range of human emotions.

"Promise not to tell anyone," he asked. She nodded as they continued walking along the edge of the Prince grounds. "I didn't get Potter expelled."

"What?" she said with a laugh. He looked at her, something flashing in his eyes. She couldn't tell if it was embarrassment or amusement.

"I was supposed to get Potter expelled this year. Father thought that Voldemort would be able to get to him if he was expelled. I don't think it matters any more though. This place is a bloody fortress now. It's probably easier to get into Hogwarts."

"I don't remember you trying very hard to get Harry into trouble this year."

"I tried to get him to fight with me a few times this year. I cheated during Quidditch. Ruined his Potions homework. Bothered you. By Christmas, I hadn't accomplished anything, so I gave up. Accepted fate. Potter was here to stay," he said, shrugging indifferently. "Listen, I'm sorry about that stuff I said. You were friends with him, that automatically made you the enemy. I had to get him into trouble."

"Okay. So you were a complete ass because you were trying to get Harry expelled. I would be angry, but the stone isn't letting me. Is that the real reason you gave me the stone?" she asked, fingering her new necklace. He looked at her again, his face unreadable.

"Not quite. But I am sorry. About everything I said. Everything that happened," he said, his voice wavering for the first time, betraying a glimpse of regret. "About Gretchen. About your mother. The attack."

"None of that was your fault," Regan whispered.

"If I had been a little quicker, you would have made it home in time," he said.

"If you hadn't told us at all, who knows what would have happened."

"I could have done more. I could have gone with you. That would have shocked my father," he said bitterly. Regan was surprised at the sudden emotion in his voice. She took his hand in hers.

"But you didn't go. And your father doesn't know anything."

"Because I'm a coward."

"You aren't a coward. You could have gotten into a lot of trouble for warning me about the attack. For coming here today-"

"He doesn't know that I'm here."

"He doesn't? Where does he think you are?"

"He thinks I'm upstairs in my room, studying."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. He would kill me if I knew I was here, on enemy ground and all that," he said. Regan could not tell if he was exaggerating or not. She squeezed his hand.

"Then thanks for coming. You know you could always stay here. We have an entire guest house now. It's completely safe for if, I don't know, things get bad at home."

"They won't get bad. Father's busy with everything. Mother doesn't know what's going on most of the time. I'll be fine."

"What are you going to do all summer?"

"I don't know. My father wants me to become a Death Eater," he said, again without emotion, annoying Regan.

"When?"

"I think around Christmas. There's sort of an initiation."

"Initiation?"

"Yes. Something involving Muggle torture. That sort of thing. If things get hectic, I may have to go ahead and join this summer."

"So you're going to go ahead and join? Become a Death Eater?"

"Don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Yes. Of course you do. All you have to do is say no."

"Why would I say no?"

"Do you want to become a Death Eater?" she demanded. Again, he shrugged indifferently. Regan was unable to have a normal reaction because of the Nirvana Stone, which was beginning to frustrate her.

"I have to Christmas to decide. A lot could happen between now and Christmas. Even then, if Voldemort doesn't need me, I won't be joining."

"He'll need you," Regan muttered, remembering how many Death Eaters had invaded her house in April and how many of them had been captured or killed.

"Don't worry about it, Rae," he said, glancing at his watch. "I better go, before the parents start to get too suspicious." He pulled out his wand to Disapparate, but paused. He held her hand tighter and pulled her to him. For a moment, his lips brushed hers. Then it was over. "'Bye. See you later. Owl me." With that he was gone. Disappeared before her very eyes. Slightly dazed, she went back to the house. Ron, Harry, and Ginny were still swimming, but they appeared to be about done.

"Is _he _gone?" Ron demanded.

"Yes, Ron, _he _is gone," she said as Hermione joined them from inside the house. She sat on a lawnchair beside the pool. Regan followed her and sat on a chair next to her. "Find anything," she asked sarcastically, knowing the answer.

"Nothing," Hermione said. "Maybe they were looking for something your father doesn't have."

"What is that?" Ginny asked from the pool, gesturing to Regan's necklace.

"Birthday present. From _him_," she said.

"But what is it?" Hermione asked, suddenly looking at it very closely.

"A Nirvana Stone."

"Of course," Hermione said. "It uses dark magic. It's illegal, but I don't think it's harmful or anything. It gets rid of bad thoughts. Kind of like an Anti-Dementor. They're really rare. And really expensive." She sat back in her seat thoughtful. "You know, we haven't been looking through jewelry. A lot of really magical items are disguised as jewelry. I bet your mother has loads of jewelry, Regan."

"Not really," she said. "She wasn't big on that sort of thing. Everything she has is in her jewelry box. I think my dad moved her things into the attic until he has a chance to sort through them."

"No more searching today, Hermione," Ron said.

"Why are you complaining?" she demanded. "You haven't done anything all day."

"Swimming is tiring," he said defensively. Hermione grunted.

"If you don't want to help me, I'll search alone," she said.

"Give it a rest, Hermione," Regan said. "It's too hot to do anything."

"It's the perfect temperature inside," she began.

"Tomorrow. Bright and early, we'll search," Harry said. "But today, nothing."

What are we supposed to do, then, for the rest of the day?" Hermione demanded.

"We could watch television, like normal teenagers," Regan suggested.

"Television?" Ginny asked. Regan's eyes widened.

"You've never watched television?" Regan demanded, shocked at the possibility.

"No.."Ginny said slowly. Ron looked equally confused.

"That settles it," she said. "We are watching television."

Less than an hour later, everyone was out of their swimming clothes and in Regan's room. Again, Regan was lounging on her bed, Ron was on the chair, Ginny was laying on the floor, and Harry was on the window seat. The television was on. They were watching Regan's DVDs of _Sex and the City_. While Ginny and Regan enjoyed the program, Ron and Harry watched with interest. Both boys made mental notes throughout the show. Meanwhile, Hermione was in the corner, going through Regan's jewelry box. After much persuading, Regan had allowed Hermione to search her things. Over the years, her father had given her a lot of jewelry, some of it magical.

They were half-way through the second episode when Hermione let out a little shriek. Everyone turned to her. She

was holding up a necklace, looking back and forth between it and the book she was consulting. "Do you have any idea what

this is?" she demanded. Four heads shook back at her. "This is the Amulet of Rah."


	13. The Amulet of Rah

**Chapter Fourteen**

"What is that?" Ron asked, looking back to the screen as one of the blondes started taking her clothes off. Regan, however, was staring at Hermione in shock.

"That can't be the Amulet of Rah," she said, moving to Hermione and looking closer at the necklace.

"Have you ever seen a picture of it?" Hermione demanded.

"No, but no one has ever seen a picture of it. It hasn't been seen for centuries," Regan said, looking at the book. "This can't be it."

"What are we talking about?" Harry said, joining the girls. Ron reluctantly went over to them. They all sat on the floor around Hermione.

"Wasn't Rah a pharaoh or something?" Ginny asked.

"Rah was a pharaoh around the first century a.d. He was a very powerful wizard," Regan explained. "He wanted to live forever, but couldn't get the proper spell. He tried to pass on the power to his children, but his only child became a Squib. He wanted to be able to preserve his power if he couldn't live forever. It was the closest thing to immortality. He sent men all the over the world to find the magic that would enable him to keep his power alive. Finally, a witch was discovered somewhere in Rome. She managed to preserve all of Rah's power in an amulet. The only problem is, without his power, Rah was nothing. Soon after he lost his power, one of his generals killed him. The witch supposedly destroyed the amulet because she didn't want anyone to use the power for evil. However, there are a few mentions of the amulet throughout history. It was last seen in the sixteen hundreds in the Middle East."

"What kind of power are we talking about?" Harry asked. So far, the amulet didn't sound very impressive. He heard of several different magical artifacts similar to it.

"That's what makes it so special, Harry," Hermione said. "Rah was one of the most powerful wizards in history. More powerful than Voldemort could ever dream of becoming. He was very gifted in wandless magic and Divination-he was a Seer. All of his power was transported into the amulet. After for he lost his magical powers, Rah was a very weak man. He also lost part of his soul to the amulet, only increasing its power. Since then, any wizard who has control of the Amulet of Rah has become very, very powerful and done great things. It's rumored that the Amulet helped the founders create Hogwarts."

"Why haven't we heard of the Amulet before?" Ginny asked, skeptical.

"It isn't found very often," Hermione said, looking at her book. "Several wars have been fought for possession of the Amulet. Several people have tried to destroy it. The Amulet is usually hidden in some remote place so that the kingdoms torn apart by its power can return to peace."

"Why would someone want to get rid of power?" Ron asked. Hermione was becoming frustrated.

"The power of the Amulet of Rah has driven people to do terrible things in order to get it. Any society is safer without the Amulet," she said.

"And that's it?" Ron asked, nodding to the necklace in Hermione's hand. "It doesn't look very impressive."

In truth, it did not look very impressive. The necklace consisted of a simple gold chain. On the chain was a golden pyramid, fairly small. In the center of the pyramid was an eye, the pupil a glittering diamond. It did not look like it was a powerful magical artifact. It looked like a simple necklace that was very old.

"That is not the Amulet of Rah," Regan said. "The Amulet of Rah disappeared several centuries ago."

"Where did you get this?" Hermione asked Regan, holding up the necklace.

"From my dad. He said it was an old family heirloom."

"Have you ever worn it?"

"No. Of course not. Look at it. It's so gaudy," she said with disgust. "The only reason I've kept it is because Dad wanted me to. I've taken it to a jewelry dealer before, just to see what it would be worth. Guess what? The chain is worth a couple hundred dollars and that's about it. The pyramid isn't even pure gold."

"You were going to sell it?" Hermione demanded, bewildered.

"No. I was just curious. I wouldn't sell it," Regan said defensively. "How do you know that's the Amulet of Rah?"

"While there are no actual pictures of the Amulet, there are several written descriptions, which this perfectly matches," Hermione said, again holding up the necklace. "Also, watch this," she said, giving the Amulet a tap with her wand. Instantly, the room was filled with a blinding white light. Everyone shielded their eyes. The light only lasted a few moments. The diamond in the eye had gone from white to red. "It's supposed to do that," she said.

"You could have warned us," Ginny said, rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry. Didn't realize it would be that bad," she said, not sounding at all apologetic.

"So that's what You-Know-Who was after," Ron said, looking at the Amulet with a new interest.

"Don't be ridiculous," Regan said. "That can't be _the _Amulet."

"I don't know. That was pretty convincing," Harry said slowly.

"Why would my father give it to me?" Regan demanded.

"You said that it was a family heirloom. It has probably be in your family for ages, but no one has worn it properly to obtain the power," Hermione said. "And you shouldn't either. The power can be very dangerous."

"He gave that to me when I was, like, twelve years old. Why would he give it to me when I was so young?"

"I don't know. Maybe he was worried about someone finding it. No one would look for it in his daughter's things," Hermione said.

"Now what are we going to do with it?" Ron asked. "I'm sure that Richard realizes that that was what You-Know-Who was looking for."

"He probably thinks that it's safe here," Hermione said. "We should tell someone. Maybe Richard doesn't realize what it is. Maybe the Order can even use the Amulet to help them fight Voldemort."

"We should tell Richard," Ginny agreed. Ron nodded. Regan shrugged, still not entirely convinced. Her father would figure the necklace out. It hadn't seemed that important when he gave it to her.

Harry, however, suddenly remembered his talk with Remus last week. He had put off going to Richard about his scar. He supposed that he should probably get around to it soon. Maybe it would help the Order.

That night, Regan and Hermione waited until after dinner to talk to Richard. After dinner, they collected the Amulet and Hermione's book from Regan's room. They found Richard in his office, going over paperwork. He looked up when they entered and smiled at them. "What can I help you with?" he asked. Regan and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Dad, do you remember giving me this?" Regan asked, placing the Amulet on his desk. He surveyed it momentarily.

"Yes. I gave it to you, what, five, six, years ago." He did not seem to think anything special of the necklace.

"Do you know what it is?" Hermione asked. He shrugged.

"It's an old family heirloom. My father gave it to me when I was a boy. He told me to give it to my children. I tried to give it to Braydon, but he didn't want it, so I gave it to Regan. It's just an old necklace."

"Have you ever worn it?" Hermione asked.

"No," he said. "I've never been one for jewelry. What is this all about girls?"

Regan and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione put her book on the table, opened to the page on the Amulet of Rah.

"I think that that necklace is the Amulet of Rah," Hermione said." Rah was a pharaoh around the first-"

"I know all about Rah and his Amulet," Richard interjected. He looked at the necklace closer. "I never thought that I would ever see it, though."

"Dad, this can't be _that_ Amulet," Regan said.

"I've been thinking about what Voldemort could have been looking for," Richard said, ignoring his daughter. "I can't think of anything. Whatever I have that Voldemort would be interested in, Malfoy would either already have or could easily obtain. But this, this Voldemort would be _very_ interested in." Richard slowly touched the eye of the pyramid as if he was afraid to come in contact with it.

"Dad, you don't think this is really it?" Regan asked.

"I don't know. I'll have Dumbledore look at it. He'll be able to tell exactly what this is." He picked up the Amulet with caution, as if it might hurt him. He laid it carefully in his safe and locked it up. "Tomorrow I'll take it to Hogwarts."

"What will you do with it if it is the Amulet of Rah?" Hermione asked, relieved for it to be out of her hands.

"I'm honestly not for sure. Somehow, we'll be able to use it against Voldemort. However, the Amulet is very powerful. I would be hesitant to use it. Thank you for bringing it to me. You girls did the right thing."

They turned to leave. At the door, Regan stopped and looked back at her father.

"Dad, if you didn't even know that you had the Amulet, how did Voldemort know?" she asked.

"Braydon must have told him," he said simply, his face and voice betraying no emotion.

"How would Braydon know?" Regan asked.

"Last fall, I saw Braydon. He came by the house to borrow a few books. Now I realize that the books were for Voldemort. In one of the books, there was a large section about the Amulet of Rah. I've never been interested in the Amulet, so I didn't read closely enough to recognize it. But Braydon has always been intrigued by power. The Amulet of Rah would have interested Braydon a great deal. He must have realized that it was the Amulet and told Voldemort." Again, Richard's face remained expressionless, his voice monotone. He could have been talking about a stranger.

"Do you think that that was what the attack was for?" Hermione asked hesitantly. "To find the Amulet?"

Richard sighed and rubbed his face. "I don't know. I hope not."

Regan and Hermione left Richard's office and headed for their bedroom. "I can't believe you had the Amulet the entire time."

"We don't know that it is the Amulet yet," Regan insisted. "You could be wrong."

The two stopped. They had reached the bedroom. They entered the room to find Ron and Harry waiting for them in their usual spots.

"It's late. Bed time," Hermione said.

"You have a friend," Harry said darkly, looking toward her desk where Loki was waiting for her. Regan quickly untied the note and wrote a quick reply. Once the owl was gone, Harry visibly brightened. "What did Richard say?"

"He's going to go to Hogwarts tomorrow and show the Amulet to Dumbledore. He doesn't know what it is," Hermione said, sitting on her bed. Regan lounged on her own bed, suddenly tired. It seemed like a long day.

"Aren't you having your Apparation test tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"Yep. Dad's taking me after he gets back from Hogwarts. It shouldn't take very long. Draco said it only took him a half hour to do the test and get his license."

"Good," Hermione said, ignoring Ron's scowl at Malfoy's name. "I think Ginny is going to have the cake ready whenever you get back."

"Happy birthday," Harry said, remembering what day it was. Ron and Hermione followed him.

"Thanks, guys. It's only two hours until midnight. You barely made it," she teased.

"When is your father leaving for Hogwarts?" Harry asked, determined to talk with him.

"I think fairly early," she said. "Why?"

"I need to talk to him," he said. Now that his friends knew, he would have to talk to Richard.

"You can tomorrow evening. He'll be home," Regan said. "Again, boys, it's getting late. Some of us have very important tests tomorrow."

"Fine, fine," Ron said "We're leaving."

Both boys got up from their seats. Ron gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek. Harry mumbled a good-bye and left. Once the boys were gone, the girls changed into their pajamas and got into bed. With all the lights out, they could barely make out each other's silhouette from across the room.

"I still can't believe you had it the entire time," Hermione mumbled several minutes later.

"Shut up," Regan muttered from across the room. Hermione could tell she had almost been asleep.

"How was your date with Malfoy?" she teased, still not tired.

"It wasn't a date," she said, sounding more awake. "It's sleepy time, Hermione."

The next morning, Richard had already left for Hogwarts by the time the teenagers joined the dining room table for breakfast. Richard was not the only one missing. Of a morning, the teenagers usually had breakfast with Richard, Remus, Arthur, Moody, Tonks, the twins, Percy and a few other Order members. That morning, only Tonks was at the table. "Where is everyone?" Harry asked from his usual seat next to Ron, across from Regan and Hermione.

"Ministry. Several Order members went early this morning," she replied with resentment. Harry got the feeling that she also wanted to be at the Ministry. He supposed some people had to stay back.

"Even the twins?" Ron asked doubtfully.

"No. They had some meeting with a P.R. guy this morning," Tonks said.

"Why are they all at the Ministry?" Hermione asked.

"Ever since the attack in April," Tonks began, "the Ministry has been trying to help out the Order. They've given us money, people, cars, whatever we need. However, they've been discussing a more official position with the Order. They actually constructed a committee whose only purpose is to figure out what to do with the order," she snorted.

"What is happening today?" Regan asked.

"Today the Ministry is announcing their decision. They are going to make it public what they are going to do about Voldemort and how they are going to help the Order. Fudge is making some big speech today in a press conference."

"Why didn't we know about this?" Hermione asked.

"The Ministry did not want anyone to know what the press conference is about. They've had enough complaints about their actions concerning Voldemort. They don't want a bunch of protesters or demonstrators at the press conference. Fudge has been telling everyone outside the Order that the conference is for the international trade of flobberworms, so there had not been a lot of excitement about it."

"When will they be getting back?" Ron asked, slightly annoyed no one had bothered to tell him.

"I don't know. Sometime this afternoon," Tonks answered, turning back to her meal.

They did not arrive back "sometime this afternoon." Richard arrived back from Hogwarts not long after everyone finished breakfast. He informed them that Dumbledore was keeping the amulet for testing. Then, he and Regan left for her Apparation test. Less than an hour later, Regan Apparated home. She had passed the test. As promised, Ginny had a birthday cake ready. After cake and ice cream, which passed as their lunch, everyone gathered in the living room. It went unsaid that they were waiting for everyone to get home. They all wanted to know what the Ministry had decided. Even Richard joined them. He sat off in the corner, reading a Muggle news magazine. Harry considered talking to him then, but Richard kept glancing at the front door. Harry decided that they would both be too distracted and decided to wait until later.

The twins arrived home not long after lunch. They mumbled their "hello's" before heading up to their room. They looked excited about something and said that the meeting had gone well, but they had a lot of work to do.

The group in the living room had been waiting for quite some time. Regan and Hermione were reading books, a Muggle classic and a history of goblin war, respectively. Ron was going through a Quidditch magazine. Richard was rereading the news magazine and Harry and Ginny were playing a game of chess. It was nearly five o'clock. There was a thick tension in the room as several pairs of eyes kept turning to the door. Finally, a little after five, the door opened. Severus Snape let himself in. Richard stood to greet him.

"Severus, where is everyone?" he asked once he and Snape sat down.

"Getting party supplies for a celebration, apparently. Alcohol, basically. However, I think that a few of them may stop by Three Broomsticks and start celebrating a little early," he said, scowling. Richard breathed a sigh of relief. There was good news.

"What did the Ministry say?" he asked

"Oh, you know Fudge, he wouldn't shut up once he got started. Starting off about flobberworms. Went on about them for nearly two hours. Finally, he got around to Voldemort. He apologized for his previous lack of involvement, as if that makes up for it all. Then he went on to say that the Ministry had considered all their options and decided on a course of action. They've decided to pay everyone involved in the Order as if this were a job from the Ministry. Everyone in the Order will be paid well, I understand. Then they gave every Order member who already works for the Ministry some kind of promotion and a significant pay raise. Fudge said that he would be sending some of his best men to help the Order. Can't wait for those idiots to join us. Of course, they will still be giving us money and whatever else we need. Fudge said that there would be a monument constructed in the Ministry office for those lost in April," Snape finished.

"That's great! Dad's got a raise! And then the monument....That'll be nice," Ron said. smiling. Regan smiled too. Her mother would be on that monument along with Molly. She was wearing the Nirvana Stone, so she felt no sadness at the mention of her mother, only an oblivious joy. Ginny, Harry, and Hermione also commented on the Ministry's new plan, all excited that the Ministry was finally coming around.

"That's not everything," Snape said hesitantly. His face remained in a permanent scowl, as if the news of the day had no affect on him. "Fudge has given Dumbledore full control of the Ministry."

"What?" Richard said, shocked. Everyone else displayed looks of equal bewilderment, Richard was the only one who could get his wits about him enough to comment.

"Fudge will still be Minister, of course, but Dumbledore will have full control. If Dumbledore thinks the Ministry should do something, all he has to do is tell them to do so and it's done. If Dumbledore wants Fudge himself to do something, all he has to do is tell him. _Everyone_ was surprised by that bit. The writer for the _Daily Prophet_ upset her ink bottle, creating quite a mess."

"Why did Fudge do such a thing, so publicly?" Richard asked.

"Fudge has always depended on Dumbledore. Believe me. If Fudge hadn't had his help, he wouldn't have survived his first few years as Minister. This is just much more official," Snape muttered, his scowl deepening.

"Will he still be headmaster?" Ron asked, cowering under Snape's gaze.

"Of course, Mr. Weasley," Snape said, as if Ron had just asked him something incredibly stupid. "Nothing will change much."

"But the entire Ministry will have to support Dumbledore and the Order. Therefore, the entire wizard community will be able to see the Order in a very different light. Several wizards will support the Order simply because their government is," Richard said, grinning.

"What about the Voldemort supporters in the Ministry? Like Lucius Malfoy?" Regan asked. "Wouldn't they be informed of the Order's actions if the Order is working through the Ministry?"

"Good question," Snape said sincerely. His scowl momentarily disappeared as he spoke directly to her. "The Ministry itself will not be informed of everything the Order does, only the Order members will know that. However, certain officials within the Ministry will be told what we are doing and what we need. These officials are bound magically not to divulge our secrets. If they do, they will face _painful_ consequences."

"But men like Malfoy won't just sit back and let the Ministry become involved with the Order," Harry protested. Snape's scowl returned.

"Right now, Voldemort would appreciate having his men in the Ministry. I suppose Malfoy and his _friends_ will protest and question Fudge, but they have more important things to do, I'm sure."

Just then, there was a commotion outside. "They're back," Snape grumbled. The door opened and Order members began streaming in, all excited and talking happily. Snape scowled again and sunk lower in his chair.

"Has Snape told you the news?" Arthur asked, joining them in the living room.

"Yes. Congratulations," Richard said, smiling, genuinely happy for the first time in months. The two men shook hands. "Are we celebrating?"

"Yes. I believe they're setting something up in the dining room, if that's all right with you. It _is_ still your house."

"Of course it is fine with me. Enjoy yourselves. You've earned it."

"Let's go then. Shall we?" Arthur said, standing. "Should we allow the children to join us? I don't know what kind of party this is going to be."

"I'm seventeen," Regan said defensively.

"Let them," Richard said with a laugh. The teenagers looked at each other excitedly before following Richard and Arthur. Eventually, even Snape joined the party.

It was well past midnight when Harry, Ron, Regan, and Hermione climbed the stairs to their rooms. All four had had several butterbeers and were having trouble walking in a straight line.

"I can't believe that the Ministry is finally coming around," Hermione said. She and Regan entered their room, the boys followed. The girls made their way to their beds while the boys collapsed on chairs.

"I think he's a bit too late," Regan said. "Look at all that's happened. Where was he in April? Or at Christmas? Or a year ago, for that matter?"

"At least something good has come out of what happened in April. The Ministry has never supported the Order like this, not even the last time Voldemort was in power," Hermione said defensively.

"But think of everything that could have been prevented if Fudge had supplied the Order with guards and money and people over a year ago, when he decided that Voldemort _was _back," Regan said, her voice rising.

"What did Dumbledore say?" Harry asked, not wanting Hermione and Regan to continue. Ron just looked at the girls. Hermione was his _girlfriend_, but he actually agreed with Regan. He did not know who to side with. He was grateful for Harry's interruption.

"What are you talking about? Dumbledore was not here tonight," Regan said with disdain, as if his absence only reinforced her opinion.

"I mean this morning. What did he say about the Amulet?" Harry asked.

"Oh," Regan said, slightly embarrassed. She recovered quickly. "He's keeping it for a few days to run some tests, find out exactly what it is. He seemed _very_ interested in it, though."

"I bet the Order could do some really amazing things with the Amulet," Harry said wistfully.

"No," Hermione said strongly. "If that is the Amulet of Rah, it must be destroyed. That kind of power is dangerous."

"What do you know?" Regan demanded angrily. "That Amulet has created very powerful wizards and enabled them to do very great things."

"But the entire wizarding world would benefit-"Hermione began.

"Wizarding world? What do you know about the wizarding world?" Regan interjected. "This isn't your world, Granger."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione hissed. Harry looked between the two girls, shocked at how quickly the argument had begun.

"Your parents are Muggle. You were raised Muggle. The wizarding world belongs to people who are purebloods, whose families have wizards going back centuries. Those are the people who will decide what the wizarding world will benefit from, not a Muggle-born like you," Regan said. Hermione looked at her with rage.

"You may be a pureblood, Prince, but what has that gotten you? Your mother is dead. Your _pureblood_ brother is on his way to becoming a Death Eater. You may be a gifted witch, but you're no better than I am. Being a _pureblood_ certainly has helped you," Hermione finished sarcastically. Regan began to reply. Harry was disgusted by his friends' sudden malice towards each other. He looked about the room desperately for a way to end the fight. He found it.

"Shhh!" he exclaimed. Both girls stopped their bickering and looked at him as if they were surprised he was still sitting there. "Ron's asleep."

And he was. Ron had fallen asleep in his chair. Or he, considering the number of butterbeers he had consumed, had passed out on the chair. He was practically snoring. Both girls calmed down at the sight of him. Regan rolled her eyes at his pathetic form. Hermione smiled, thinking to herself how cute he looked.

"What should we do with him?" Harry asked.

"Just leave him there," Regan muttered. She pulled her wand out from her night stand. "_Extinguish_." The lights went out. Harry arranged himself more comfortably on the futon. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could make out the forms of his three friends. Ron was still asleep on the chair, only he had begun snoring. Hermione was in bed, facing the wall. She appeared to be sleeping. Regan was also in her bed, but Harry could not see her face. She was silent. Harry tried to go to sleep as well, but his mind kept wandering. He wandered if Fudge was too late to involve the Ministry. He also reminded himself that he had to talk to Richard about his scar.

The next morning, Harry awoke not long after the sun rose. He noticed that everyone else was still asleep. Ron did appear to have moved at all during the night. Harry quietly stood up, trying not to wake anyone. As he stood, his joints popped from the unusual sleeping arrangements. Harry, as silently as possible, opened the door and let himself out of Regan's bedroom.

Harry planned on going to his own room and taking a shower, but a noise from down the hall distracted him. He walked down the hall. The door to the master bedroom was open. Harry could hear faint noises from inside. He knocked on the door, opening the door wider. He cautiously peered inside. The room appeared to be empty. He slowly entered the room. The French doors leading to the balcony were open, a slight breeze moving the curtains. Harry could make out a solitary figure on the balcony, standing, looking over the grounds. "Can I help you?" came Richard's voice. He did not turn around to face Harry. Harry joined him, standing next to him on the balcony. Richard did not look at Harry, but remained looking out on the grounds. Harry followed his gaze. It was a lovely view. Harry could see everything, from the swimming pool to the Quidditch pitch to the forest off in the distance. The morning sky looked lovely from the balcony. Harry could make out the guards walking along the edge of the estate. There was no other movement.

"I need to talk to you," Harry said.

"All right. I don't think we've ever really had a chance to talk, Harry. Just you and I," he said, still not looking at the younger man. "I've always wanted to talk with you, Harry."

"Why?"

"I never really knew your parents. Laura was very good friends with Lily. I don't think she really approved of James, but she adored Lily. She wanted to leave England to get away from her old life, but she always regretted leaving Lily. When she found out that your parents died, she felt terrible. She kept talking about how things could have been if we had stayed in London. She was sure that she could have protected James and Lily. After she found out you were living with your Muggle relatives, Laura got very upset. She thought that it was a great injustice. She sent several passionate letters to Dumbledore, begging him to allow you to live with us. She thought that we could provide a much better life for you," Richard said, smiling sadly at the memory of his wife. Harry looked up in surprise.

"You tried to adopt me?"

"Yes, but Dumbledore said you were safer with your relative. I suppose he was right. Laura tried to visit you a few times, but your uncle wouldn't have it. She tried to mail you pictures of your parents a few different times, but they were wizard photographs and your uncle didn't approve. He sent them back with a few angry words. Laura was always very interested in you, Harry. She kept a scrapbook of everything that happened with your parents. Everything that happened with you. She kept thinking about Regan. Regan is only a month or so older than you, Harry. She did not want her daughter to have to go through what you did."

"I had no idea," Harry said, thinking back to his childhood, wondering when exactly his uncle had exchanged menacing words with a witch.

"I'm sorry to burden you with my memories Harry. I know that Laura always wanted to talk to you, but she never got the opportunity. I think that you would have liked her. She was a great woman. I've always wondered why she married me," Richard said wistfully. "Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Harry said, suddenly feeling silly about his scar worries.

"Tell me. It seems important."

"What do you know about my scar?"

"Dumbledore and Remus have told me about it. I have read a few things on scars like yours. Why?"

"It doesn't hurt any more. It didn't even hurt when I was in your library with Voldemort right in front of me. I used to be able to feel Voldemort's emotions, but now I have nothing. I don't know what it means. Hermione and Remus thought that I should go to you or Dumbledore."

"The bond that scar created between you and Voldemort was strong, Harry. It would be very difficult to break such a bond, but apparently Voldemort has. Either you or Voldemort could break that bond."

"That's the only answer?"

"Yes. Voldemort would not like the idea of you having access to his private thoughts and emotions."

"Why didn't he get rid of the bond sooner?"

"A number of reasons. He may have thought that a bond with you could help him. Maybe you could have unwittingly divulged secrets to Voldemort. Or maybe he thought that he could control you. But I would guess that Voldemort just hasn't been strong enough to break the bond until recently."

"How strong would he have to be to be able to break the bond?"

"Very strong, Harry. Very strong," Richard said, his voice thoughtful. "At least now we know that he is no longer the weakling he used to be. At least now we know that we are not dealing with a group of Death Eaters. We are dealing with a very powerful wizard who wants revenge. I don't know what you know, Harry, but Voldemort was very close last time. He almost had complete control of the wizarding community in England. In New York, everyone was starting to get scared. Up until the last few months, Voldemort had been a distant threat. Not one American wizard thought that he would ever make it to the States. But then he started gaining followers and getting more powerful. Suddenly, _every_ wizard was terrified, taking insane precautions."

"Were you scared?" Harry asked quietly. He could not imagine Richard Prince scared.

"I was terrified. Not for myself, but for my children. I did not want them to have to live in a world controlled by Voldemort. When Voldemort first started, I was almost cheerful about it. He was taking action against Muggle-borns. However, he started killing people and I decided that he wasn't the angel so many purebloods considered him. I had friends back in England I was terrified for. I kept thinking about what would happen to my family if I died, or if Laura died. I didn't think that we would be able to survive. But then Voldemort tried to hurt you, Harry, and look what happened," Richard said, smiling at the boy, looking at him for the first time. "You saved the world, Harry."

"But I didn't do anything. I don't remember what happened," Harry said, almost apologizing.

"Of course you don't," Richard said, but he seemed disappointed, like had expected more. "I'll tell Dumbledore about your scar. I'm going back to Hogwarts tomorrow for the verdict on the Amulet."

Richard looked back on the grounds, a far-off look in his eyes. Harry knew the conversation was over.


	14. The Dark Mark

**Chapter Fifteen**

Harry left Richard on his balcony. He went downstairs to see who else was up. He finally found Ginny in the kitchen, eating cereal on the island. "Good morning," he said. She nodded, her mouth full of food. "Is anyone else up?"

"I think Ron and the girls are," she said once her mouth was empty. "I heard Ron going to his room and voices coming from Regan's room."

"Oh," he said and sat down on a bar stool next to her. He poured his own bowl of cereal and began eating.

"Harry," Ginny said after a few moments of comfortable silence. "I haven't really thanked you for the other night. For talking to me out in the garden. You let me get everything off my chest and I really appreciate it. I think it offered a kind of closure. It made her death seem real. Before, it was like it was all a dream and she would come back. Talking to you made me see that she would never come back. It allowed me to face that and accept it. Thank you, Harry."

Harry was speechless. "It was nothing Ginny. We were all worried about you. It's nice to see you back to normal again."

"I still miss her, but I feel like I have you as a friend now, and that helps more than you'll ever now." She seemed to have said her piece and returned to her cereal. Harry just looked at her. He had not expected for her to be so touched by his friendship. He was about to tell her so, but Ron entered the kitchen, looking slightly disheveled from the night before.

"Morning," he mumbled, sitting at the counter and fixing cereal.

"Are Regan and Hermione still fighting?" Harry asked. Ron looked a little confused.

"Well, they weren't fighting when they got up exactly. They weren't being very friendly towards each other either. I was still half-asleep when they woke up. They exchanged a few mean words. I didn't know what was going on. Regan took a shower. While she was in the shower, Hermione 'accidentally' flushed the toilet. Anyway, a few moments later, Regan emerged from the bathroom looking pissed off. They didn't say anything, just glared at each other. They pretty much ignored me, so I went to my room to change clothes. When I came back, less than ten minutes later, the girls were fine. In fact, they were talking about going shopping in Muggle London," Ron finished, looking more confused. "I don't understand it."

"They're going shopping? Is that safe?" Harry asked. Just then, the girls came downstairs. They were talking and laughing. They joined the trio in the kitchen, but did not fix any breakfast. They appeared to be waiting for something.

"Does anyone want to come with us? Ginny?" Regan asked. Ginny shook her head.

"No thanks," she replied. Ron also shook his head. He did not appear to be entirely awake.

"Is it safe to go shopping alone?" Harry repeated.

"We aren't going alone," Regan said with a mischievous smile. "We just talked to Dad. He's going to take the Ministry's sudden cooperation to heart. He's using the Floo now to talk to someone in the Ministry. He's going to have a Ministry car and driver take us to London _and_ a bodyguard from the Ministry watch us."

"Regan has promised that we will go to a few book stores," Hermione said, as if she needed to convince herself that shopping was necessary. However, a glint in her eye suggested that she may be looking forward to shopping with a bodyguard and personal driver.

"I don't understand," Harry said. "Last night, you could hardly stand to look at each other."

"Last night was last night," Regan said casually. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to come with us or not?" Hermione asked.

"Not really my thing," he said simply.

"You're missing out. The Prada store in London is having a huge, one-day only sale today," Regan said excitedly.

"I think I'll live," Harry said. There was a knock on the door.

"That's probably the driver," Hermione said. She and Regan said a quick 'good-bye' before leaving. Harry looked after them, still bewildered by their new attitudes. He shook his head. He would never understand girls.

Less than two hours of shopping later, Regan and Hermione were laden with several shopping bags. They put them in the nearly-overflowing trunk of the Ministry car and continued shopping. As they walked to the next store, their bodyguard followed closely behind them. Their bodyguard was a tall, solid man dressed in a very nice suit. He traveled a few feet behind them so that he would not interfere in their personal conversations. The girls kept looking back at him, not used to the attention.

They went into Manolo Blahnik, though Hermione protested. Regan immediately picked out a pair of shoes and had the attendant find her size. "Hermione, you are in the presence of _shoes_. At least pretend to be interested," Regan said sternly.

"Can we go to a bookstore next?" Hermione asked. Regan nodded. That was enough for Hermione. She grabbed the shoe nearest to her and asked an attendant for it in her size. While they were waiting for their shoes, Hermione looked around the store. She did not know why Regan go so excited by shoes. Hermione did not find high heels that comfortable. In fact, she sometimes had difficulty walking in them. Also, these types of shoes were so expense. Hermione could hardly afford one shoe, let alone a pair. Hermione's gaze settled on the cashier. She looked familiar. "Regan, do you recognize her?"

"Who?" Regan asked. She had been previously distracted by a pair of sandals.

"The cashier. I've seen her somewhere before..."

"No. I haven't really had an opportunity to properly shop in London and get acquainted with the store employees, but I'm sure that we'll have no problem with her. I've got my new credit card and you wouldn't believe the limit it has," Regan said, turning back to the sandals.

"Where have I seen her..."Hermione wondered aloud, concentrating on the woman behind the register. "Diagon Alley!" she exclaimed, remembering her trip to Diagon Alley last year for school supplies. The woman behind the counter had been at the bookstore, looking for a spell book. If Hermione remembered correctly, the woman had been incredibly rude.

"Diagon Alley?" Regan asked doubtfully. "I don't think a witch would work in Manolo Blahnik. This store if very selective in hiring its employees."

"It's her, I'm sure of it."

"So? She probably has no idea who we are. Even if she does, she can't exactly talk to us in the middle of a Muggle store. Besides, I'm sure there are plenty of witches and wizards out there who don't know who Hermione Granger is."

"Here you ladies are," the attendant said, suddenly appearing with their shoes. While they were trying on the shoes, Hermione kept glancing back to the cash register. The woman seemed normal enough, but Hermione just had a feeling about her.

They were in the store for nearly an hour until Hermione finally persuaded Regan to leave. In the end, Regan chose two new pairs of shoes. Hermione followed her to the cash register, interested in finally talking to the cashier. "Will this be all?" she asked politely as she rang up Regan's purchases.

"Yes," Regan muttered, pulling out her credit card. The cashier looked at the card with curiosity.

"Regan Prince?" she asked. Regan nodded and pulled out her purse for i.d. The cashier looked from Regan to her driver's license. As she did so, the sleeve of her shirt moved up slightly. Hermione looked at her arm with wonder. Barely visible on her forearm was the Dark Mark. Hermione gasped involuntarily. The cashier raised an eyebrow at the girl and quickly pulled down her sleeve. Hermione turned to Regan and could tell from her awe-struck appearance that she had seen the Dark Mark. Both girls quickly recovered and left the store.

"Did you see that?" Regan asked as they left the store.

"I can't believe that we saw a _Death Eater_ in Muggle London!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I can't believe that Manolo Blahnik would hire a Death Eater. Maybe it's a fluke. Maybe she just has a tattoo or something," Regan suggested. The girls entered a bookstore and lowered their voices.

"No. That was definitely the Mark. Plus, I recognized her from Diagon Alley," Hermione said knowingly.

"Still, I can't believe that she would be working the cash register at a place like that," Regan said, crestfallen.

"I'm sure she's worked there for a while and only recently became a Death Eater," Hermione said reassuringly. Regan visibly brightened. "While it is shocking that a Death Eater would work at such a respectable establishment, it shows just how wide Voldemort has gone. How many servants does he have if they extend all the way to _Muggle_ London?"

"Well, Dad has said that his influence has increased over the last year or so..."

"Still, I would never expect to find a Death Eater while shopping here."

"They could be anywhere," Regan said. Both girls suddenly felt very paranoid. They did a quick glance around the store. The bookstore seemed to be very full. "I'm not in the mood to shop any more."

"Me neither."

The next afternoon, Richard visited Hogwarts. When he returned, he confirmed everyone's suspicions: the amulet was the Amulet of Rah. However, that was all Dumbledore had decided. The Amulet went to the safe in Richard's study, where it was protected by several Muggle security systems and several wizard charms. Hermione again brought up its destruction, but was ignored. Richard and Remus both seemed to think that the Amulet may be useful later on, and Dumbledore apparently agreed with them. However, the Amulet was still kept secret. Only a few Order members knew about the Amulet. No one knew at the Ministry. The children promised their silence. Still, its presence in the safe in Richard's office was felt by those aware of it. Every time they would walk by the office, their eyes were invariably drawn to the small safe in the corner.

Summer passed quickly. The twins were busy with their joke shop, employing the help of everyone not involved in Order work. Regan continued to help them with promotion and advertisement. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny suffered as testers. However, Arthur put a restriction on their experiments once Ginny ate too many Violet Biscuits and remained a dark shade of purple for several days.

The Prince house was always full of activity. Interesting people, both Order and Ministry officials, were constantly coming and going. The guest house continued to play home for several paranoid wizards who no longer felt safe at their own house. The children, however, were not well-informed. They were told what they needed to know and that was all. Hermione insisted on going through the _Daily Prophet_, reading and re-reading every single article for what might be happening. However, there was little mention of any progress made by the Order. Instead, the _Daily Prophet_ insisted on re-hashing the same facts and stories repeatedly throughout the summer. Fred and George continued to try the Extendible Ears, but with little luck. And Regan, despite using all her Daddy's Girl capabilities, was unable to get any information from her father. Remus and Tonks were also tight-lipped around the younger ones, but they were constantly smiling and winking at them.

Seeing that the Order would not be occupying them for the summer, the children made their own fun. Endless games of Quidditch, which even Hermione joined in, and several swims in the pool made up most of the summer. There were a few more trips to Muggle London for shopping. Regan, Harry, and Ron, feeling brave, had visited Diagon Alley again, but it was just as empty and morose as their previous visit. They then avoided Diagon Alley. The teenagers did what homework they had for the summer. Hermione took it upon herself to begin reading some of the books for next year. Regan continued to read Muggle novels. One author she read, Chuck Palahniuk, piqued Ron's interest and he read some of his books. For the first time in his life, Ron read for pleasure. Of course, Regan had to explain the plot to him several times, but he was still reading. Apart from reading, Ron helped the twins and, along with Ginny, discovered more fantastic aspects of television. They found joy in _Sex and the City_, _The Simpsons_, _Friends_, and anything on Comedy Central. Ron was fond of _The Sopranos_, but Ginny couldn't stand the show. Harry spent a lot of time with Ginny over the summer. It seemed that everyone else at the house was doing their own thing. Anyone involved in the Order was too busy to give Harry the time of day. The twins were constantly working on the joke shop. Ron and Hermione, when not reading or watching television, were caught up with each other. Regan was either on the phone with Leo or writing to Draco (Loki, his owl, was often at the Prince house, irritating Harry to no end).

That left Ginny. They would watch television together, play board games, anything to pass the time. They would also talk. Looking back on the summer, Harry would remember those talks with the most fondness. They would walk around the grounds, talking about anything and everything. Occasionally, they would remember Molly, though Mrs. Weasley was something they tried to stay away from. For the first time, Harry really saw Ginny as a person instead of Ron's sister. He found that he genuinely liked her. She was a nice person, an individual, not just another Weasley. She had a strong personality. She was no longer the little girl who had blushed and stuttered around him. He did not know when she had grown up, but he berated himself for not realizing it earlier.

Before anyone knew it, the Hogwarts letters arrived. School was just a few weeks away. The day the Hogwarts letters arrived, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Regan, and Ginny were eating breakfast in the kitchen. Remus had joined them that morning. It took two owls to deliver all of their letters. Hermione was a bit nervous. She hoped to be Head Girl. She knew that she had been the smarted witch in her class, until Regan arrived. She supposed that the they were about equal, but it terrified Hermione to think that she could lose her Head Girl position to someone who had only been at Hogwarts a year. It wasn't fair. She quickly tore open the envelope once the owl dropped it at her plate.

Regan did not think that she would get the Head Girl position, she knew that she would get the Head Girl position. She was easily the smartest witch in the class, she considered Hermione a very close second only because she had not been taught in several subjects that the Institute in New York stressed. She also expected that Draco or some Ravenclaw boy would get Head Boy. At the Institute, Head Boy or Girl went to the smartest witch or wizard with leadership skills. However, upon opening her letter, she realized that Hogwarts had different standards.

"Head Boy?" Harry mumbled to himself so quietly that only Ginny, who was sitting next to him, head. He took the badge out of his envelope and looked at it with fascination. He could not believe that he would be Head Boy. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had thought that it would be nice to be Head Boy, but he had doubted that he had the intelligence to pull it off. Several boys in his class had higher marks than he did. Harry hid his badge in his hand and looked up. Everyone was reading their letters; no one except for Ginny, who had gone back to her own letter, had noticed his badge.

"Head Girl!" Hermione exclaimed just loud enough for everyone at the table to hear her. They all looked up at her. She quickly pinned the badge to her shirt, beaming. She turned to Regan, who was sitting next to her, looking dispirited. "Oh, Regan, I consider you my intellectual equal. I'm sure the only reason you weren't chosen is that you've only been at the school for a year, where as _I_ have been since the first year."

"Of course, Hermione," Regan said, composing herself. An arrogant tone crept into her voice as she held her head high. "I'm sure that's correct. Congratulations."

"Head Boy!" Ron exclaimed. He had caught a glimpse of Harry's new badge. Harry frowned at Ron and tried to bury the badge under his papers.

"You made Head Boy, Harry?" Ron asked, smiling. "Congratulations. Your father was Head Boy."

The thought of his father lifted Harry's spirits and he pulled the badge out from under his papers. "I really wasn't expecting this," he said modestly, but he was ignored. Around him, everyone congratulated him, even Regan, who momentarily set aside her pride.

"This means Diagon Alley!" Regan exclaimed, her attitude quickly improving at the thought of shopping, even if it was the gloomy Diagon Alley.

The five students made plans to visit Diagon Alley later that week with Remus to watch them, though the Ministry insisted on sending a bodyguard. The teenagers all hoped that Diagon Alley would be a bit livelier than the last time they had visited.

They Flooed to The Leaky Cauldron mid-afternoon. The place was much busier, but all the patrons seemed nervous. Several people kept looking over their shoulders. Others had their wands held tightly in one hand. Most of the crowd in the dining area looked up when they heard the Floo Network. They eyed the six new customers, plus bodyguard, stepped out of the fireplace and into Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley was also busier. The streets were crowded, mostly with back-to-school shoppers. The five students recognized several class mates. Still, there was a sense of fear that hung over the entire area. Once joining the crowd, they immediately felt paranoid and looked over their shoulders at regular intervals, much like everyone around them was doing.

"We should all stick together," Remus said sternly. The bodyguard was silent, keeping a respectable distance. He had changed the suit for a nice set of robes, trying to appear inconspicuous. "Where to?" Remus asked, trying to smile, but the general mood of the place turned it into more of a smirk. Regan fingered her Nirvana Stone, which she was wearing around her neck. The stone wasn't much help in the gloomy atmosphere of the once-pleasant Diagon Alley.

"Quality Quidditch Supplies," Ron and Harry said in unison.

"Flourish and Blotts," Hermione said.

"Madam Malkin's," Regan and Ginny said together, then looked to one another, surprised.

"Well, we don't have all day..." Remus said, debating on what he should do. Diagon Alley _was_ crowded. "Okay, you can split up, but you must stay in groups. I don't want anyone wandering off by themselves."

The words were hardly out of his mouth when the children took off. Ron and Harry went to the Quidditch shop after making plans to meet up with the girls later, and Ginny, Regan, and Hermione set off for Madam Malkin's, but only after promising Hermione they would give her plenty of time at Flourish and Blotts. Remus looked after them. Then he went to Gingrott's to take care of some business for the Order. The bodyguard was slightly confused. He wasn't for sure who to follow. In the end, he chose Remus and quickly caught up with the man.

Remus finished his business at Gringott's and was signing a few papers to satisfy the goblins when he caught a flash of blonde hair. He surveyed the lobby area, trying to see the man with the blonde hair again. After a few moments, he spotted him. Braydon Prince was speaking with a goblin across the room. Remus felt an unnatural anger rising inside of him, knowing that this man was partly responsible for his own mother's death. Braydon felt eyes on him and turned around. Their eyes met and their held each other's gaze from across the room, Remus's eyes filled with anger, Braydon's with superiority. Remus took in the younger man. His robes were immaculate, made from a fabric that seemed expensive, even from across the room. His hair was perfectly done, not a strand out of place. His face, though beautiful, was marred by a sneer. He was tall and gave the impression of power and wealth.

Braydon observed the older man. It took all of his power not to laugh. Remus's robes were shabby, torn in several places and faded. The clothes beneath the robes appeared to have been bought from a rummage sale, and a poor one at that. His hair looked as if it had not seen a brush in several days. His face betrayed his anger and, to some degree, his fear. He had a rugged, almost dirty appearance. He did not look very healthy. His complexion was pale and sickly. Braydon smiled to himself. This was the competition? Braydon wondered what kind of filth his father now associated himself with.

Their gaze only lasted a few minutes. The bodyguard interrupted Remus.

"Are you all right, sir?" he asked, not unkindly. Remus turned to him.

"Yes. Let's go," he said, finishing the paperwork and handing it to the goblin, who took it roughly from his hands. Before leaving, Remus turned back to the spot where Braydon had been. He was gone.

Remus had decided not to share his encounter with the teenagers. They were all excited about their shopping excursion, though the mood of Diagon Alley had affected them, as they kept looking over their shoulder. They Flooed home. The children went upstairs to their rooms with their purchases. Remus went looking for Richard.

He found him a few minutes later outside. He was talking with a witch who worked for the Order, though Remus was unsure of her name. There were so many new Order members, Remus had trouble keeping track. Richard dismissed the witch when he saw Remus. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"I saw Braydon," Remus said without hesitation. He tried to gauge the man's reaction, but Richard's face remained expressionless, carefully controlled.

"Where?" Richard asked, not meeting the other man's eyes.

"At Gringott's. I saw him across the room."

"Did he see you?"

"Yes."

"What was he doing there?"

"I don't know. He had just arrived as I was leaving. I did not get a chance to speak with him."

"How did he look?" Richard asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Good. He was wearing expensive robes. He was clean, healthy."

"They're taking care of him," Richard said with a humorless laugh.

"He was full of arrogance and pride."

"Well, he always has been. So there was no regret? Not even any anger?"

"No. I was angry enough for both of us. To see him there, after everything he did."

"Yes. I try to tell myself that he did not know what Voldemort would do, but Braydon is a smart young man. He knew what he was doing," Richard said, his eyes betraying his anger while his voice remained monotone.

"What would you do, Richard, if you saw him? Maybe not at Gringott's, but maybe in a less comfortable situation?" Remus asked hesitantly.

"You mean like in a battle? With Voldemort at his side?" Again, his voice was without emotion and Remus could not see his eyes.

"Yes."

"I honestly don't know what I would do. Part of me believes that I would be able to kill him without hesitation. He is partially responsible for what happened to Laura. He is for the other side. He is just another casualty in a war that I fear will involve thousands of casualties. But another part of me knows that he is my son. Nothing could ever change that. I love him dearly and I would die for him without a second thought. But I wouldn't want the entire wizarding world to die with me. I think that it would come down to that exact moment, that second where I have to choose. Up until that moment, which I pray never comes, I don't know what I would do. What would you do, Remus?"

"I have no idea what it is like to be a father, but I think of the sense of pride I get whenever I see Harry, and even Regan. She looks so much like her mother. I think that I would die for my child, Richard. I would die for my child without considering the consequences, even if that meant Voldemort's victory," Remus said quietly. Richard finally looked at him, a hint of surprise in his eyes. "Not the answer you expected?"

"Not at all. I suspect you think I am a bad father?"

"No. I couldn't judge you as a parent Richard," Remus said. The two men were quiet for quite some time, just standing beside each other as the sky darkened, announcing that evening's arrival. It was only when a house-elf announced dinner that they went back inside the house, temporarily out of their reverie.


End file.
